¿destino o algo mas?
by XronoMaster
Summary: durante toda mi vida pense que existia la lealtad, hoy, despues de mucho me doy cuenta de que no es asi, pero uno tiene que mantenerse firme, pero por cuanto tiempo lo sere hasta que descubra tus mentiras. Mi primera historia :P
1. Chapter 1: prologo pt1

Se ve un auditorio lleno de personas, grifos, ponis, etc, etc, eceterita. El cuarto estaba en total obscuridad, exepto una parte del escenario que estaba iluminada por un reflector.  
De uno de los costados es lanzada, por no decir pateada, una caja cuadrada de color amarilla y morado bazofia, terminando debajo del reflector. Esta después de unos segundos se abrio, dejando ver….. Nada.

.-¡quien fue el hijue puta que lo hiso¡- en eso, entro en escena un joven de 17 años mas o menos, este lleva una camisa blanca con botones negros, un traje como los tipos que dirigen una orquesta, ya saben esos que en la parte de atrás se divide, este era de color negro, un pantalón negro también. Era de piel clara, pelos morado y amarillo, y los ojos color amarillo. -¡¿Qué miran ustedes?!- en eso el joven se da cuenta que lo estaban observando, no fue hasta que alguien le lanzo una bota a la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.  
.-auch… o mierda- dijo al percatarse que lo observaban fijamente. –emmm… que tenia que decir?- pregunto en susurro hacia un lado.

- _¡di tu línea estúpido!-_ le dijo uno mientras recibía otro botazo.

-ahh, si ya me acuerdo- dijo para si mismo, provocando que todos se dieran un facepalm/facehof. -¡bienvenido querido publico, yo me llamo XronosMaster, un joven que solo quiere dar entretenimiento barato a ustedes, los lectores!- dijo haciendo una reverencia. –saben, esta historia, mi primera historia que publico, quería compartirla, por eso me dije "que mierda lo intentare, y eme aquí. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer que se tomaran las molestias en leer esta cosa hecha por mi, sin nada mas comencemos….., pero antes, quiero decir que esta historia transcurre en una época de guerra, pero no cualquiera, sino en la tercera guerra mundial, no dire nada mas, que lo disfruten.- dicho esto el joven lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo, varios se impresionaron hasta que el humo se disipo mostrando al joven doblando la caja para llevársela.

-¿Qué?, no había plata para la magia así que conténtense con eso.- dicho esto el chico se fue murmuran bastante enojado, mientras todo se ponía oscuro mostrando una pantalla de cine.

"… _nada es lo que parece, la verdad resulta mentira, ¿y después que? nadie soporta la verdad. Y yo no soy la excepción… mis ojos se llenan de una verdad incierta y de mentiras… el dolor…, ya no lo resisto mas…"_.

(Inserte vermilion pt.2)

Narración primera persona.

No veo nada, la cabeza me aprieta pero no pero no me duele, solo me incomoda, no puedo respirar bien por el vidrio y eso me molesta muchísimo, me pregunto cuando fue que el ejército decidió usar este casco.

Escucho voces pero no se que dicen, siento un movimiento y la brisa golpea mi cara, pero no me estoy moviendo, estoy quieto, como un árbol… como un árbol.

Perdón por la confusión, creo que todavía no me conocen, ¿verdad? Jaja, si creo que no, para empezar creo que debería decir mi nombre, me llamo Shawn Cormac, provengo de Norte América, mas exactamente de un pueblo alas afueras de Luisiana, estados unidos. Me gustaría hablarles de mi familia pero eso no lleva al caso.  
Para los que quieran saber, (o tal vez no porque eso da rienda suelta ala imaginación, no saber como es alguien, ¿lindo no?) mido alrededor de 1,91 metros, tengo el pelo algo largo de color café claro, aclaro que no es ni rubio ni ámbar, es solo color café claro. Tengo una contextura musculosa, pero no tan exagerado, y creo que para terminar eh de decir que tengo al redor de los 27 años creo que es lo único que necesitan saber de mi de momento.

Estoy tan tranquilo, solo siento el viento en mi cara, de no ser por esta maldita cosa, que me cubre la cabeza, creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para llegar, no me acuerdo la ultima vez que estuve tan tranquilo, la adrenalina de esto es lo que me relaja, pero toda calma tiene su precio, y para mi el precio es demasiado alto como para disfrutar esta calma, pero eso acaba hoy, hoy por fin terminare con esto, tiene que acabar hoy.

sentí que me hablaban, era a mi derecha, se estaba riendo, por favor no otra vez, como tenga que aguantar sus malos chiste me tiro por la puerta.

.- _parece que el capitán esta emocionado –_ dijo aquella voz masculina, era irritante, no se porque deje que se uniera a mi unidad, sinceramente no lo se.

Shawn:- _carlos -_ susurre, si, el tipo que estaba a mi derecha se llamaba Carlos Ramírez, el cual estaba hace 5 segundo contando unos malos chistes.

Eh de hacer un inciso aquí, muy seguramente nadie entiende que esta pasando, en donde se desarrolla esta este enigmático relato/historia/mierda escrita por un pendejo. Creo que lo mejor en este caso seria ubicarlos, donde estoy y ese tipo de cosas.

Para empezar diré que me encontraba en los montes Urales, mas precisamente Rusia, pero no estaba solo, iba en un helicóptero de carga, esos que se usan para llevar materiales pesados, mas concretamente este helicóptero llevaba un tanque de guerra, un t-34 ruso proporcionado por nuestros "amigos" los rusos, creo que el ejercito no quería gastar el presupuesto en un escuadrón suicida, exacto gente, soy el encargado de la famosa "unidad de Ikaro", mi "ascenso" no se a que se debió, me obligaron a entrar al ejercito, me asignaron la unidad rápidamente, desde hace 3 años eh intentado mantener mi unidad con vida, cosa que e logrado orgullosamente, y eso le pesa a Razor… _que? No puedo….? Esta bien lo siento…_ olviden eso ultimo jeje.

En fin, me desvié del tema importante, dentro del helicóptero nos encontrábamos un pequeño grupo de personas, y por pequeño me refiero a 5 sin contar el piloto, 4 de nosotros estábamos vestidos igual, dato que se me olvido mencionar, con una camisa de manga largo de color Marrón mostaza al igual que unos pantalones largo del mismo color y unas botas militares de color negro. Yo me ubica cerca de una de las dos puertas que tiene el helicóptero a los costados, el que estaba a mi derecha Carlos esta igual que yo solo que en la otra puerta, y si seguía con esos malos chiste.

- _… oh oh ya se, tengo otro, ¿Por qué el matrimonio y el divorcio es como la comida?...-_ espero a que alguien contestara.- _en que en la boda es todo arroz y en el divorcio todo es pa´ella, jajajaja-_ por favor alguien que me mate.

Siguiendo con lo dicho anterior mete, frente a mi tenia a otro soldado, este se encontraba parado y apoyado contra la pared. Y el ultimo que estaba dentro del tanque, estaba igual que yo, al lado de la puerta de la derecha, sentado con la cabeza baja y los codos apoyados en sus piernas mientras dejaba caer sus brazos. A diferencia mía, el si estaba meditando, incluso murmuraba algo pero no entendía nada.

Agrego que en los montes Urales ase un poco de frio, y para mejorar la situación nos mandaron en una misión en ¡PLENO INVIERNO!, *suspiro* eso solo mejora mi opion de esta mierda, chicos no dejen el colegio, es enserio. Por suerte el ejercito nos brindo abrigos, yo tenia una chaqueta de cuero negro y cordero, parecida a la de los pilotos, aun que prefiero mi gabardina, gracias.

Como el vago del escritor quiere ahorrar tiempo….- **oye eso ofende** -. No describiré como estaban vestidos los demás.  
También teníamos unos cascos con mascaras de oxigeno y unos visores color ámbar, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE LA MIERDA ESTA PORFAVOOORR! T.T.

Me estaba empezando a molestar esta cosa, eso mas los malos chistes de Carlos, los cuales ya me estaban hartando.

-… _que es lo que le viene a la mujer cada mes y le dur días?... el sueldo del marido jajajaaj-_ oigo como se carcajeaba, creo que no valdría la pena siquiera abrir los ojos, solo subi un poco la cabeza, eso le indicaba que no estaba de humor, y en definitiva no lo estaba.

- _mmph, ustedes los americanos tan serios como siempre-_ esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, con acento ruso y un poco ronca, era obvio que era Fyodor, era el encargado del mantenimiento y manejo del tanque. Este dejo su posición de estatua levantada y me miro atreves de ese visor del casco. – _deberías agradecer qu el bastardo este intente mejorarnos el animo después de la mierda que nos hisiste pasar, ¿o que?, ¿ahora me dirás que no fue tu culpa que dom haiga muerto?-_ me pregunto el ruso, había tocado un tema que le costara su cara.

-¡no metas a Dom en esto!- le grite, suficiente tenia con el echo de haber perdido a un amigo, como para que este imbécil me lo remarcara en la cara.  
- _ja, evades la verdad, fue tu culpa, ¡fue tu puta culpa!-_ ahora si, ya llego la ora del bastardo.

Narración en tercera persona.

Shawn, el cual estaba sentado hasta el momento, se levanto brusca mente para acercarse a Fyodor, este al ver la acción no pudo hacer nada, ya que antes de siquiera moverse, Shawn lo derribo, este se había agachado y tomo el pie del ruso con el brazo derecho tirándolo de espalda, al hacer esto, la manguera de oxigeno de ambos casco se desconectaron de ambos cascos.

Ya con Fyodor en el suelo, Shawn de su manga derecha saco una cuchilla moviendo su brazo para abajo, se puso encima del ruso y con una mano le agarro el cuello y con la otra donde tenía la cuchilla, la elevo y apunto a Fyodor en posición de ataque.

Shawn: vuelve a decir eso, y te juro que lo ultimo que veras sera el grabado de mi hoja- dijo Shawn acercando la cuchilla aun mas al cuello del ruso.

Fyodor:- entonces hazlo, ahora o después, cual es la diferencia, todos moriremos y sabes de quien será la culpa- dijo el ruso con algo de dificultad por estar siendo apretado de la garganta. Shawn decidió soltarlo, antes de sentarse, se saco el casco y lo tiro por la puerta dejándola caer al vacio e hiso un movimiento para arriba con su brazo, en inercia, la hoja se trajo es cuchándose un ruido como si desenvainaran una espada. –ninguno de nosotros tiene la oportunidad de ni la tendrá de sobrevivir, y lo sabes, Cormac- dijo Fyodor también sacándose el casco y dejándolo aun lado del soldado que estaba sentado el cual a pesar de lo sucedido ni se inmuto. Y Carlos solo miro todo esto, esta intentando pensar alguna forma de mejorar la situación, pero nada se le ocurría.

El silencio perduro un rato, hasta que sono una voz por un altavoz.

.- _shawn esta es la tercera vez esta semana que rompes y tiras un casco por una de tus peleas-_ dijo la voz, que parecía venir del piloto.

Shawn:- ¿ que, ahora me vigilan?- dijo Shawn mirando para todos lados, intentando encontrar algo.

.- _bueno sabes como es de precavido nuestro honorable ejercito, creo que deberías aprender de eso, ¿no crees?.-_ pregunto sarcásticamente aquella voz, en ese momento Shawn fijo su vista en una de las esquinas del helicóptero, ariba de donde estaba sentado Carlos mas precisamente, sonrió para sus adentros y se acerco a dicho lugar, y hay, disfrazado de una parte de pared, arranco una rectángulo de color negro, resulto ser una cámara semi oculta.

Shawn:- dulces sueños piloto- dijo el americano ala cámara, la tomo con su brazo derecho y saco otra hoja de su brazo izquierdo, antes que el piloto dijera algo, Shawn clavo la cuchilla en la lente de la cámara.

.- _*suspiro* se ve que no se te puede mantener tranquilo-_ dijo resignado el piloto.

Shawn:- haber si con eso ese bastardo de Razor entiende lo que le pasara si no se cuida- al decir esto, arrojo la cámara al suelo y le dio un pisotón destruyéndola.

.- _esto se descontara de tu bono-_ susurro el piloto.

Shawn se volvió a sentar en su lugar y con el el silencio volvió. La situación era muy mala, además de que el clima parecía empeorar, tanto que de un momento a otro se escucho un trueno y luego se vio ala lejanía como…. ¿ascendía un rayo?  
Como un efecto en cadena, varios rayos empezaron a subir y bajar del cielo en distintos lugares, incluso algún que otro rayo casi le da ala aeronave, pero estos rayo no le cayo al helicóptero, rarísimo teniendo en cuenta la física y la química, o sea un cuerpo bastante grande de metal sobrevolando la tierra, como para no caerle un rayo, pero por mas que lo piensen no tenia sentido, (personalmente, no se si se entienda algo, pero así esta la cosa no?).

El helicóptero justo sobrevolaba un paramo, por donde sea que se viera, el paramo esta desolado, algún que otro árbol chamuscado, pero nada mas. Por todo el paramo, emergían los rayos de electricidad, concentrándose en el cielo, no obstante, los tripulantes del vehículo no le dieron importancia, seguían en ese estado de quietud, hasta que…

- _ya es la hora-_ el soldado que estovo todo el rato callado hablo, hubo un segundo de silencio, los rayos dejaron de caer, y se escucho el ruido de un cañón. Cuando sonó, los 4 soldados empezaron a quitarse los cascos de la cabeza.

Carlos:-*suspiro* que bien se siente tener la cabeza libre- dijo Carlos, se notaba que era un poco mas bajo que Shawn.

.-esperemos que la vida nos ilumine y que nuestros enemigos se sieguen ante el fuego de nuestro ejercito-resito el soldado. El era Wolf, no tiene nombre ni apellido, no se sabe su nacionalidad, ni siquiera si tiene padres, es un soldado invisible ante el gobierno, pero tal como le dice Shawn, "su inexistencia es completamente letal". Ni siquiera el ejercito sabe como entro, era un total misterio.

Fyodor:- amen camarada- el ruso se acerco ala puerta al lado suyo, empezó a bajar por una cadena que estaba en el piso del helicóptero, empezó a bajar por la misma hasta llegar al tanque, este tenia la escotilla abierta y dentro estaba alguien esperándolo.

.-que bien que vienen, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo un soldado, este se llamaba Hyde Stepford, y como pudieron prever, es ingles.

Shawn:-Hyde ve preparando la munición en breve nos desengancharan- dijo Shawn. Rápidamente, todos abordaron el tanque y tomaron sus posiciones. Carlos era el que manejaba el tanque, de copiloto y ametrallador estaba Wolf, en la sección del cañón, el encargado de manejarlo era Fyodor y el que preparaba la munición era Hyde, y por ultimo Shawn era el que se encargaba de dar las órdenes mediante la radio. -Carlos, ¿Cómo están los motores?- pregunto mientras buscaba sus binoculares y ordenaba algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en el asiento de el.

Carlos:- están muy fríos pero se puede arreglar- dijo tranquilo.

Shawn:- bien, Hyde quiero munición explosiva en el tanque y prepara los proyectiles incendiario, estos bastardos están esperándonos.

Wolf:-¿otro ataque sorpresa?, ¿O será una incursión kamikaze?-

Shawn:- ya veremos- dijo un poco agraciado. El equipo ya estaba acostumbrado a estas situación, así que mas que temor les causaba gracia.

 _.-buenas tarde, unidad de Ikaro, espero que hayan tenido un hermoso viaje-_ dijo una voz, no era la del piloto, ni ninguna escuchada antes. Era una voz masculina, joven y parecía divertirse. Shawn al escucharla se molesto. – _porque es te tal vez sea el único, esperemos que no, jajaja. Bueno su misión es la siguiente: el piloto tiene la orden de soltarlos en la colina que esta terminando el valle, como sabrán los nazis están detrás de aquella colina y están molestando a nuestros chicos, ustedes entraran por ahí, por la retaguardia, irán flanqueando por la izquierda, luego quiero que los vallan barriendo por en medio, no quiero que se arriesguen a ir por enfrente, eso será suficiente para distraer a los cañoneros, una vez esto los muchachos los ayudaran, pero ustedes seguirán avanzando hasta llegar al flanco derecho._

 _Shawn:-_ seremos la distracción nuevamente, sabes como terminara eso- dijo

.- _por eso les encargue esto a ustedes, recuerden: luchar o morir, pero jamás me ocultare dentro de una cueva. Háganle honor a Dom-_ al decir eso todos bajaron la cabeza al recordar las ultimas palabras de su compañero caído. A Shawn le invadió la tristeza al recordar como murió. – _y Shawn, si vuelves con vida… tienes una llamada de tu esposa-_ en eso la transmisión se corto.

Todos guardaron unos momentos de silencio, ¿la razón? La relación de Shawn y su esposa, melisa, era muy delicada, desde antes de la guerra ya empezaron a tener problemas, y la misma se empeoro con el ingreso de Shawn al ejercito, hablar con su esposa era algo difícil, la frialdad que se desarrollo en ella lo lastimaba, y sabia que la culpa la tenia solo el.

Hyde:-señor…- intento decir algo pero Shawn levanto la mano indicando que se callara.

Shawn:-no quiero oír ni una sola palabra- fue lo único que dijo. En eso sono un altavoz, era el piloto que les indicaba que solo faltaban segundos para el desenganche. –" _por favor dios, si existes permíteme volver y ver morir a ese bastardo primero-._ En ese momento el tanque fue soltado, para los que estaban adentro aseguran y con miedo, que el desenganche era lo que mas le daba miedo, eso y la esposa de razor, por que si uno respeta aun que sea su vida, sabe que hay 2 cosas que nunca, pero nunca hay que decirle rubia, y menos enana, por que decirle eso era una sentencia segura.

El tanque, al ser tan pesado caia rápidamente, todos dentro se agarraban de donde podían, incluso hyde se puso una venda en los ojos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Hyde: dejando el cigarrillo-solo me arepiento de no haber le agarrado el culo a esa muchacha de 15 años en el metro- y dicho esto volvió a calar un poco el cigarro.

En en campo de batalla, los soldados de negro y la cruz de hierro luchaban por un mundo diferente, aquel que había prometido Hitler. Mientras que los soldados que luchaban por proteger a los que creían que eran sus superiores, intentaban parar la line de los cañones, pero por mas que intentaban no podían.

.- _ja, a este paso estaremos en casa para navidad-_ dijo un alemán en la cima de la montaña, este estaba con otros 2 mas los cuales manejaban un cañón.

.- _espero, mi mujer esta embarazada y me gustaría acompañarla, lo quedan unas cuantas semanas y yo tengo permiso la semana que viene por tres meses._

 _.- esperemos que esto termine pronto, estos perros americanos salen hasta por debajo de las piedras-_ en eso dispararon en dirección a lo que parecía que unos soldados americanos intentaban pasar por entre los cadáveres que estaban tirados en el suelo, al impactar el proyectil, varios de los cuerpos que estaban tirados se elevaron unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, incluso un brazo salió volando a varios metros del lugar de impacto. Pero algo no se dieron cuenta, y era que una sombra grande empezó a cubrirlos, para cuando se dieron cuenta fue demasiado tarde.

En el tanque habían visto como un grupo de alemanes mataba a sus compañeros, asi que por gracia del destino o por el echo de que movieron el cañón para que el tanque cayera en otra posición, aterrizaron sobre el cañón, matando a todo pobre diablo que estuviera justo manejando el cañón.

Carlos:-¡sii, tres a cero perras!-dijo con entusiasmo.

Shawn:-no cantes victoria, chicos hoy sera un honor estar junto a ustedes, por eso les pido que cada bala cuente para matar a esos hijos de puta-

Hyde:- Shawn veras como te traeremos 18 placas germanas cada uno- dijo el ingles con una sonrisa.

Shawn:- si eso pasa yo pago las 3 primeras rondas- dijo con una sonrisa. Al escuchar esas palabras un soldado mudo en particular dijo unas palabras tan delicadas que seguramente le habrás chamuyeado a tu abuela.

Wolf:-¡ AHORA SI HIJOS DE PUTA ES HORA QUE CONOSCAN LOS QUE ES EL MIEDO Y AL MISMISIMO DIABLOO!- sip, unas delicadas y dulces palabras, lindo no?.

En eso los soldado alemanes se dieron cuenta del tanque, no tardaron mucho en dejar alos soldados y atacar al tanque, ya que sino se les pondría muy difil mantener a raya al tanque y alos soldados.

 _Shawn:-muy bien espero esto termine bien y pronto-_ dicho esto, el grupo se dirigió a lo que podría ser talvez su ultima misión, pero no.

 _ **Hoola de nuevo chicos, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer, en serio me pone feliz que me den una oportunidad de hacerlos pasar el tiempo.  
segundo algo que deberé admitir es que este primer capitulo me salió muy forzado, no les miento cuando le digo que ¡me tardo 6 meseeeees!. Pero si se pregunta por que lo subo si me salió forzado es que me propuse subir aun que sea el primer capitulo de esta historia, enserio mil disculpas intentare que el siguiente sea mejor, lo juro al que este leyendo esto aun que sea 1 persona te prometo mejor en lo posible.**_

 _ **¿y que mas?, creo que nada mas, recuerden dejar like suscríbanse, no… esperen eso no era, a si no olviden dejar un review o como melda se escriba, pero si dejan díganme en que me equivoque y si pueden darme algún consejillo lo agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi patata, este es Xronomaster deseándoles buenos días, tardes o noches, y asta dentro de un año (espero que no sea asi XD) bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2: y asi empezo todo

**¿Destino o algo mas? Capitulo 2**

 **y así empezó todo.**

 _la lealtad...,¿que significa para mi?, ¿siquiera la lealtad existe?, no... hay algo mas, pero no puedo dudar de ellos, ellos... ellos siempre fueron leales... no pueden..._

 **lugar: algún lugar del Caribe** **–** **hora: 13:36 am.**

Eran pasadas las 1 en una base militar en algun lugar del caribe. Todo parecia normal: barcos saliendo del puerto, sobra decir que estaba ubicada en una costa la base, luego de haber dejado algunas provisiones, aviones despegando y aterrizando, tanques preparados para subir al primer portaaviones que apareciera, una mañana normal, y eso era lo que mantenia alerta a todos, menos a algunas mujeres, que se la pasaban tomando el sol, claro todo bien hasta que apareció una chica rubia de alrededor de 19 años con una manguera en mano derecha, y una mp 40 disparando al cielo.

-¡vuelvan al trabajo zorras!- sip, un dia normal. Pero lo que nos interesa, era lo que pasaba o lo mas bien, lo iba a pasar en un edificio en concreto.

La isla estaba cubierta en casi su totalidad de selva, salvo en las costas, estas partes no solian ser muy grandes, salvo en la zona sur de la misma.

Era una gran extensión de playa, que en el medio tenia una pista bastante ancha y larga para que salieran dos bombarderos b-52 al mismo tiempo, ala izquierda de la pista, estaban disponibles varias filas de hangares, dispersos, se encontraban estructuras echas con madera para cañones antiaéreos y varios tanques. Mientras que ala derecha se encontraban los edificios del centro de control, bares, entre otros.

El que mas resaltaba era uno, este era rectangular, de un solo piso, pero era bastante extenso, tenia una fila de ventanas cada tanto, de color blanco casi en su totalidad, salvo el techo el cual era rojizo, la entrada era una puerta doble de vidrio, y sobre la entrada sobresalía un escudo:

De diseño circular, con hojas de olivo rodeando el circulo, una cruz de color rojo con bordes negros, en el centro de la cruz un leon dorado, y custodiando el circulo, dos serpientes: una cascabel blanca, representando la frialdad y la muerte, y una mamba negra, representando la bondad y la vida, ambas unidas por la cola a algo parecido a una mano con garras metálicas.

En la entrada del edificio, el cual tenia una fachada mas o menos así:

un techo echo de madera que se extendía 1 metro hacia adelante cubriendo lo que era la puerta doble, a los lados habían 2 jarrones grandes en cada lado con unas plantas parecidas alas palmeras y si se miraba con atención, entre jarrón y jarrón habían unas macetas mas pequeñas con unas orquídeas y otras flores de varios colores.

El edificio era un hospital, y todo parecía normal, pero en eso llego un auto que se detuvo en la entrada de dicho edificio.

Era un jeep negro, dentro tenia dos personas:

el primero era un joven militar vestido de oficial, este era el conductor. Media 1,63cm, era un chico muy normal fácil mente podría pasar desapercibido gracias a su bajo perfil, pelo negro un tanto largo, ojos color cafes y de tez blanco.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su acompañante; vestía una chaqueta larga color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero esta tenia por todos lados cicatrices y costuras, como se la hubiesen cosido una y otra y otra vez, ala altura de las rodillas hacia abajo, la chaqueta tenia varios agujeros que se iban alargando hasta el punto de ser pedazos de tela desgarrada.

Llebava unos pantalones color marrones muy obscuros, debajo de la chaqueta se podia apreciar que llevaba una camisa blanca, y unas botas militares de color negro. En la cintura, sobre parte de la camisa y el pantalon, un cinturon de tela. (como el de altair, pero negro)

Pero lo único que no se podía ver, eran sus facciones faciales, llevaba una capucha de color negro que no dejaba ver su rostro, salvo su mirada, aquella mirada molesta y llena de rencor que se asomaba por aquella sombra formada por la tela.

Este "sujeto" descendió del vehículo, con intenciones de ingresar al edificio, y lo intento, pero algo mas capto su atención, dirigía al joven oficial que se notaba que tenia cierto dilema con...la puerta del vehículo.

-mphh, abre te pedazo de mierda begana- murmuro en un intento de abrir la puerta.

-"¿ _be_ _gana?"-_ fue lo que pensó el sujeto antes de fruncir el seño y acercarse ala puerta del vehículo.

-l-lo siento señor es que...- antes de que pudiese decir nada, el sujeto le abrio la puerta del vehículo, pero como este estaba encima, provoco que cayera al suelo de cara.

-ugh, muchas gra...-en eso que se levantaba, el encapuchado le tomo del brazo y lo alzo violentamente, luego le saco la gorra y la dejo sobre el capo del auto, empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y de uno de ellos, encontró un peine.

Lentamente empezó a peinarlo, y al terminar, lo giro rápidamente para que quedara mirando el auto, le tomo de la nuca y le azoto la cabeza en el capo del auto.

En eso pasaban dos soldados de piel negra y al ver lo que el encapuchado le hacia al chico gritaron* _"_ _da_ _aaam"*._

Sin esperar a que se levantase, el encapuchado (el cual llamaremos Blade de momento) se encamino al edificio.

Mientras el joven oficial, el cual se llamaba Alejandro, pero le decía Alex de cariño, se levanto rápidamente y agarrando su gorra para seguir a Blade, el cual lo esperaba en la puerta de la edificación.

Ambos entraron al lugar, solo para encontrarse con una recepcionista la cual estaba muy concentrada en la computadora que tenia en su escritorio, seguramente trabajando, esforsandose para poner de su parte en la guerra y honrar a su pais... a quien engaño, la hija de puta estaba revisando el facebook hace 4 hora. Si, el orgullo de norteamericano.

La recepcionista no pasaba de los 19 años, piel blanca acompañado de un pelo rosa suave y ojos color verdoso, sobra decir que la chica era bastante atractiva.

Estaba tan absorta con la vendita maquina, que ni siquiera noto que 2 sujetos estaban delante de ella para ser atendidos.

Blade, intentando contener el enojo, sutilmente se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, pero no funciono. Volvió a intentarlo tres veces, tres veces las cuales fueron ignoradas olímpicamente.

Blade perdía lentamente la paciencia, y como no queria romperle el cuello a la joven, busco con la mirada una campanilla de estas que están en las recepciones.

Cuando la encontró empezó a hacer la sonar varias veces si interrupción, y verdaderamente de una forma muy molesta.

Mientras la joven, llamada Cecile había estado, y con éxito, ignorando los constantes llamados a su persona, hasta que escucho el constante ruido insoportable de la campanita.

 _-"mi_ _erda, sabia que tenia que haber quemado esa puta cosa"_ _-_ penso Cecile, pero aun asi no desistio ella, ni tampoco Blade.

Cecile:- esperece que estoy ocupada- dijo la pelirosa.

A esta altura se notaba que Blade tenia una vena inchada, por lo cual empezo a tocar con mucha mas rapidez y dandole una mirada de muerte ala joven, hasta que Cecile no pudo aguantar mas.

Cecile: -grrrrr...¡¿QUE MIERDA QUI...?! s... señor- la antes espartana en tan solo un segundo se convirtio en un perrito de huskie, resultado de que su ímpetu se fue al polo sur y de alli le mando una postal que ponia: "te dije que dejara el face, ahora jodete :D".

Blade:- pero que interesante forma de atender, ¿no cree, señorita Cecile?- pregunto mirándola con sus ojos color ambar.

La pelirosa simplemente estaba paralizada por el temor, había escuchado cuan cínico y depilado podía ser Blade, su única respuesta fue tragar saliva por los nervios.

Para no seguir alargando la cosa, Blade le anuncio a lo que habia ido al lugar, era para ver aun sujeto llamado teniente Shawn Cormac, Cecile al al escuchar el nombre reacciono y su mirada se torno un poco triste. Se agacho en su escritorio y al cabo de unos segundo surgió con una carpeta plana de color marrón y decorada de forma... peculiar.

Debajo del nombre Shawn C. habían 8 adornos formando un hexágono, con dos arriba cuatro en el centro y dos abajo, con la diferencia de que cada uno eran de color distinto y 2 de los 8 adornos eran objetos, mientras que los otros eran dibujos

Los primeros 2 eran dibujos; el de la izquierda era de color naranja y con tres manzanas en el centro, el de la derecha era de color celeste, con un dibujo de una nube blanca con un rayo con el color de los tres colores primarios.

Los cuatro del centro eran dos dibujos, primero de la izquierda de color amarillo con tres mariposas en ella, el segundo y el tercero eran objetos, mas precisamente escamas, una de color morada y la otra de un color negro brillante, y cuarto era un fondo purpura con el dibujo de una estrella de seis puntas color magenta. Y para no hacer mas largo esto los ultimos dos eran los dibujos de la cutie mark de Rarity y Pinkie Pie (¿que? No me jusguen, si no termino con la explicacion estoy hasta mañana).

Blade por un lado se quedo mirando los dos objetos de en medio, pero para no darle mas vuelta al asunto decidió no pensar mas en la carpeta.

Luego de unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas una amenaza de despelleja miento con una maceta, los tres se encaminaron por un pasillo en dirección a una habitación.

El trayecto no era largo, pero si complicado, el lugar resulta que era un hospital, pero tambien servia para tratar a todos aquellos soldados que habian sufrido algun trastorno. Mientras caminaban, Cecile intentaba no mirar demasiado a los pacientes, fue asi hasta que pasaron cerca de un camilla donde yacía un soldado con la mitad de la cara vendada, quien le tomo de la mano.

- _p...por favor señorita..._ \- dijo el soldado, su mano temblaba al igual que su voz, que poco a poco se iba callando. - _en... en_ _v_ _iele esto a mi... a mi esposa.-_ su voz lentamente se fue apagando hasta el punto de solo oírse murmuros inaudibles.

Blade:- Entonces descansa mi amigo-antes de que pudiese decir alguien algo, saco de sus bolsillos una pistola y la coloco sobre la cabeza del soldado apretando el gatillo.

 _ *****_ _bang_ _ *****_

El soldado dejo de moverse, pero aun mantenía el agarre con Cecile, quien decidió no dejarlo solo en su ultimo respiro.

Este tipo de cosas se hicieron muy normales, aveces era ella la que sostenía y apretaba el gatillo para apaciguar a aquellas personas con sufrimientos imposibles de revertir. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero ella no sabia por que, si era de felicidad por ver que una persona dejaba de sufrir, o por que esta tuvo que dejar este mundo injusto a tan temprana edad, en realidad esta era una pregunta que constante mente se hacia a ella misma.

Misma pregunta se hacia el joven oficial, Alex no sabia que pensar, ver un compañero sufrir lo llenaba de sufrimiento, furia, rencor y tristeza, tenia la necesidad de encontrar al responsable de tal masacre, que no eran nada mas y nada menos que los nazis.

Quería encontrar al sujeto que le hizo eso a su compañero, pero luego de encontrarlo, ¿que haria?, ¿matarlo?, muy apesar de lo que hizo y hara, no podria matarlo, al fin de cuentas ambos eran humanos, no eran mas que victimas y peones de cuestiones politicas, de ideologías que se quieren superponer las unas sobre las otras.

Antes que pudiera seguir pensando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no era la voz ni de Blade ni de Cecile.

Era una voz masculina, y por lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar, estaba cantando.

(busquen la cancion **"when the tigers broke free"** )

" _it was just before dawn,_

 _one miserable morning in the black forty four."_

Tanto Cecile como Brian no se dieron cuenta de que siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

" _when the forward commander_

 _was told to sit tight_

 _when he asked that his men be withdrawn."_

Al final había una puerta custodiada por dos soldados que llevaban (de alguna forma) ametralladoras browning del 50.

"and the generals gave thanks

 _As the other ranks_

 _held back the enemy tanks for a while"_

Blade se posiciono en frente de estos, realizando un saludo militar, siendo respondido por estos con el mismo saludo y haciendo se a un lado dejándole paso

" _and the anzio bridgehead was held for the price_

 _of a few hundred ordinary lives"_

Mientras terminaba la primera parte de la cancion, tomo la carpeta que estaba en manos de Cecile, abrio la puerta y entro dentro de la habitacion... donde mantenian cautivo a Shawn Cormac.

 **Perspectiva de Shawn...**

He aquí, en este manicomio el cual lentamente empiezo a llamar hogar, que lenta o rápida, me quita la vida.

Me hunde, me destroza la mente, siento como a cada minuto mi cordura se va desvaneciendo y se reconstruye al oir un ruido. Mi corazón se ah marchitado, todo en lo que alguna vez crei resulta ser mentira, pero, por alguna razon, sigo sonriendo, ya sea por recordar una cara o una cancion, la sonrisa siempre vuelve je, al final Pinkie tenia razon, si dejas de sonreir me volvere loco.

Estaba tirado en el piso, con una camisa de fuerza, con frio, hambre y sed.

No se cuanto tiempo eh estado aquí encerrado en esta habitación oscura, pero muy apesar del frio que siento, la habitación me ayuda a recordar alguna que otra cancion.

Ya se me hacia costumbre el cantar, pero justo cuando hiba a la mitad de when the tigers broke free escuche el ruido d la puera abrirse.

Sentí 2 cosas en este momento, por un lado el brillo me molestaba, habia pasado tanto tiempo a oscuras que me costaba asimilar la luz, y por el otro senti un alivio, la calidez que vena de afuera era impecable, casi me duermo por lo relajado que me sentía, mmmmh ahora que lo pienso, ¿que abra pasado con mis cosas? ¡oigan, mierdas no toquen mis cosas, y menos mi hent... digo mi literatura ilustrada japonesa! Arsh, gente desconsiderada.

Cuando mi vista se aclaro, mas el tiempo que me tomo pensar el cada una de mis revistas que en reaccionar ala luz, pude ver una silueta, silueta que no me traia confianza.

Detrás de el se cerro la puerta, escuche como lentamente avanzaba hacia el centro de la sala, pisadas pesadas y muy lentas, la ultima vez que alguien camino asi en este lugar, fue para darme un baño, aaaaaah no quiero ni saber si fue un hombre o mujer, aunque tengo mis sospechas, y no son lindas T-T.

Pero antes de resignarme a creer que fue el negro, escuche el ruido de una silla metálica arrastrarse lentamente por el suelo hasta detenerse, para dar paso después a la luz otra vez, solo que esta era amarilla y apenas si alumbraba, y a diferencia de la otra esta me da dolor de estomago.

Blade:- teniente Shawn Cormac- musito mientras ojeaba el expediente. -parece que te has divertido ¿no es asi?-se me quedo mirando, si no fuera por la capucha creeria que me ínsita a sentarme en la otra silla.-oh pero donde estan mis modale, por favor toma asiento-

 **Narración en tercera persona...**

Shawn:- ¿modales?, ¿esta lloviendo acaso que no me doy cuenta? Puedes ser un bastardo, sidoso, asqueroso, mentiroso, insulso, idiota, cornudo, travesti, puta, re puta, recontra puta hijo de mil yeguas putas, comunista, pero nunca una estrella de porno- concluyo.

Blade:- ¿algo mas teniente?- pregunto Blade sin expresión.

Shawn:- si, de echo si, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo apoyandose en la pared para levantarse, una vez echo esto se acerco muy lentamente, arrastrando sus pies hasta a una de las sillas

Blade:- uf, pense que nunca lo preguntarías. Veras, mi estimado amigo.- abriendo la carpeta y pasando las hoja ultimamente a estado recorriendo un pequeño rumor, rumor que no me causa gracia en lo mas minimo, ni tampoco a mis superiores. Asi que en ves de matarte frente a todos para acabar con los rumores, me ordenaron que investigue la fuente de esto rumores- dijo serrando la carpeta y dejandola en la mesa (me salio rima ja).

Shawn:-¿ordenes?, ¿A caso dijiste ordenes?. Vamos no me hagas reir- dijo sentándose. -tu no recibes ordenes, tu haces las ordenes, a mi no me engañas, ¿vamos dime que haces aquí?-

Shawn:- jajajaja. Desde cuando tengo que darle explicacion a un preso, quien me haya mandado no es de tu incumbencia, Cormac. Pero lo que te dije es cierto, vine a investigar el rumor que persiste-

Shawn:- yo no tengo nada que ver con los rumores.- dijo en su defensa,

Blade:- a otro perro con ese hueso, no soy idiota, ¿crees que no escuche los rumores, de que un soldado norte americano desapareció y místicamente apareció en otro lugar?- inquirió Blade.

Shawn:- y a mi que me cuentas?, yo desde hace, ¿cuanto?, ¿4, 5 días?, que no como ni tomo algo, ¿y ves que me estoy quejando?-

Blade:- se me esta acabando la paciencia, Cormac-.

Shawn:- pus yo tengo hambre, ¿dime no tendras algo para comer? me muero de hambre- dijo con una sonrisa.

Blade:- mira Shawn.- se levanto de su lugar y empezo a rodear la mesa. -vengo desde muy lejos, estoy cansado, molesto e irritado.- de a tela negra que tenia en la cintura, saco un cuchillo. -pero envista de lo que tengo que hacer, te dare dos opciones.- cuando dijo esto, estaba detras de Shawn, y le coloco el cuchillo en la garganta e hiso suficiente precion para que un poco de sangre saliese. -o me cuentas todo, o te mato lentamente- le dijo en susurro.

Shawn:- con una condicion, corta esta camisa de fuerza- le dijo sin mas.

Blade:- ¡no estas en posición de pedir nada!- le grito girando la silla de Shawn para que quedara viendolo. -o me dices ahora todo y como llegar a ese maldito mundo, o te mato.- le dijo apuntadole.

Shawn: -creo que no entiendes.- esbozando una sonrisa. -si yo me callo, ustedes se quedan sin nada, ya no me importa si muero o no, ya no me queda nada como para lamentarme asi que vamos, matame, no te gustaria ser el primero en matarme, total a mi no me importa ya que no pierdo nada.- le dijo con una mirada retadora.

Blade levanto el cuchillo con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo, pero despues se dio cuenta de que tenia razon, si mata a Shawn se quedaba sin nada. Bajo el cuchillo y rodeo a Shawn con la intencion de cortarle las mangas del chaleco de fuerza para que este quedara libre.

Mientras, Shawn esperaba el cuchillo que nunca llego, hasta escuchar como las mangas del chaleco eran cortadas, esto lo sorprendió mucho, hasta lo paralizo, ya que su plan era que lo asesinara.

Blade: -muy bien ya hise lo que me pediste, ahora cuentame todo lo que sepas.- rodeo la mesa hasta llegar ala silla, se sento y saco una grabadora y la encendio. - aquí el teniente general Blade, numero placa 0481, en investigacion del ex teniente Shawn G. Cormac, comandante de la unidad ikaro.- Shawn, que seguía pensando en como su plan fallo, lo miraba con una mirada muy seria. -muy bien, Cormac, mas vale que no omitas nada, cuenta como fue que paso todo de principio a fin.-le ordeno dejando que el grabador se encarde tomar registro.

Sin embargo, un silencio se presento en la pequeña habitacio, donde Shawn no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Blade, hasta que este decidio empezo a narrar.

Shawn: -mph, como quiera. -dijo acomodandose en la silla. -todo empezo hace 3 años...

 **hace 3 años atrás...**

 _Shawn: -….en ese entonces yo tenia unos 27 años. Era un dia de octubre, no me acuerdo bien, pero hacia frio. Mis compañeros y yo estábamos encaminados a la base de Yufsko, en los montes Urales, despues de que nuestra misión tuviera... unos cuantos contratiempos-._

 **Narración** **en 1** **ra** **persona, presente...**

bueno, no todo sale como lo planeas, no?

Habian pasado alrededor de, ¿cuanto, 2 o 3 horas?, mas o menos. La mision fue "casi" un éxito, y "casi" con comillas grandes.

¿se preguntaran que fue lo que paso no?, bueno para resumirlo, todo hiba bien, rodeamos la artilleria, destruimos algunos antitanques, pero no contamos con una pequeña cosa, no contamos ¡QUE ELLOS TENIAS 3 TANQUES EN PERFECTO ESTADO!, como 1 hora escapando de esas cosas, incluso 1 causo un agujero con una bala de cañon, de lado a lado eh?, ¡DE-LADO-A-LADO!.

pero yo me pregunto quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de mandar un tanque de mierda contra unos modernos, es como ir a Irak con la careta de Bush y la bandera clavada en el culo.

Pero lo importante es que sobrevivimos, creo.

En fin, el mismo helicóptero con el mismo piloto, llamado Brian, con el mismo tanque enganchado a 4 cadenas, obviamente echo mierda, con 2 agujeros alos lados, un deposito de combustible explotado, sin las orugas, sin dos ruedas, entre otras cosas.

Estabamos los 5 festejando que salimos vivos, mas o menos.

 **Narracion tercera persona...**

los 5 soldados estaban callados y sentados dentro del helicóptero, Shawn y Wolf estaban tomando un vodka que le sacaron a un nazi, Carlos comia un paquete grande de galletas de agua con un cartel colgándole del cuello que decia "poli", Hyde leia un libro sobre "como ser terrorista en 5 simples pasos" (libo muy educativo, por cierto), y Fyodor dormia una siesta con una mascarilla en los ojos.

Todos estaban en un insoportable silencio, silencio que duro alrededor de mas de una hora, hasta que Shawn decidio decir algo.

Shawn: -bueno...- silencio -pudo ser peor... ¿no?- dijo con dudas al final.

Carlos: -¿peor?-casi antragantandose con una galleta- ¡¿PEOR?!, casi nos matan... 2 veses.- dijo el argentino.

Wolf: -esta bien, calmense los dos, nadie tiene la culpa.- dijo en un intento de que no se armara la inevitable discucion.

Shawn: -no, si hay alguien que tiene la culpa-

Wolf: - Shawn basta, Razor no tiene la culpa de esto.-

Shawn: -como que no?, mira la situacion en la que estamos, nos dieron un tanque de mierda que con suerte llego hasta este punto.- dijo enojado alzando los brazos.

Wolf: -¡¿en donde crees que estamos?!, esto es el ejercito, tenemos que luchar con lo que tenemos, para eso nos entrenaron.-

Shawn:-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡solo tu y yo tuvimos entrenamiento militar,Carlos, Hyde y Fyodor no!- exclamo señalando a los mencionados. -desde que Razor esta a cargo de la central, no ¿que central?. ¡de todo el maldito ejercito norteamericano, nos manda solo a misiones donde la muerte, es casi segura!- le grito a Wolf.

Fyodor:- entonces por que no se une a los nazis, capitan?- esa pregunta dejo a todos paralizado. - usted tiene una familia en que pensar, nosotros entenderíamos que usted lo quisiera hacer- por un momento pensaron todos que lo decia en broma por se dieron cuenta de que hablaba con la verdad.

Esa no fue la primera vez que Shawn se planteaba eso, pero dejar todo... su familia, sus compañeros, era una decisión que muy jodida.

Antes de Wolf y Shawn pudiesen hablar, Brian los interrumpió.

Brian:-chicos, tenemos un problema, me acaban de informar que estamos por sobrevolar a un escuadrón de la "SS".-

Fyodor:- ¡pues sobrevuela los imbécil!- dijo alterado lanzando la mascarilla del helicóptero y corriendo como un pollo sin cabeza por el helicóptero.

Brian:- es que...- entes de seguir en el transporte se sintió una fuerte sacudida, ocasionando que Fyodor perdiera el equilibrio y cayese por la puerta del helicóptero, por suerte o por gracia de Odin, Wolf saco la mitad de su cuerpo del transporte y tomo del brazo al ruso.

Fyodor:- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SUVAMME MIERDAAAAAA!- grito aterrado al imaginar su tumba decir, "vivió como murió, como un otario".

Carlos:- ¡mierda Brian vuela mas alto culiaw!- le grito por un comunicador.

Brian:- ¡no puedo joder, el maldito tanque, pesa mucho!- exclamaba mientras escuchaba al ruso gritar _"!pero_ _dejen se_ _de pelotudear y suban me_ _pedazos_ _de mierdaaaaaa!_ "por el comunicador.

Pasaron unos cuanto segundo entre el primer temblor, mas sin embargo los germanos no se detuvieron, de pronto el helicóptero se vio rodeado de nubes negras, y por que no, el ruso seguía colgando y gritando como quinceañera virgen.

Por como todo se veía, nadie se apuro a entrar a su compañero, hasta que una esquirla de uno de los disparos dio en el timón trasero desestabilizando lo por un momento hasta que Brian lo controlo.

Al instante, y como que se tardaron, todos fueron a socorrer a Fyodor y a Wolf, menos Shawn que se agarro de una de las cadenas que sos tenían al tanque y se bajo.

Wolf:- ¡vuelve aquí cobarde!- al decir esto alzo un poco a Fyodor, pero en vez de entrar lo al transporte, lo soltó, para suerte Fyodor, un alterado Carlos lo sostuvo.

Fyodor:- ¡PERO NO ME SUELTE HIJO DE PUTAAAAA!- le grito mas alterado que antes que, otra vez, se imagino cayéndose hasta el suelo para quedar mas plano que taiga de toradora :D

Wolf, quien había soltado sin dudar al ruso se acerco por el lado donde se lanzo el asesino, y cuando vio que estaba entrando en el tanque decidió lanzarse por la cadena con que Shawn bajo.

Bajo tan rápido como pudo y vio que Shawn estaba ingresando por la escotilla del cañonero, así que Wolf decidió seguirlo.

Wolf:- hijo de mil puta, ¿adonde mierda crees que vas?- le dijo a Shawn mientras entraba por la escotilla, solo para ver, que este había agarrado un saco de tela y empezaba a colocar distintas cosas, desde pistolas, mapas, revistas porno, ya saben lo indispensable. Al verlo, el licántropo, apodo que le pusieron, lo imito, empezando a guardar todo lo mas importante.

Shawn:- parece que piensas como yo, ¿no, piel de judas?- le dijo con un sonrisa mientras movía una caja de municiones y detrás de ella saco dos sables que los coloco en su cintura.

Wolf:- mas o menos, jinete del Apocalipsis- le contesto este mientras tomaba unos collares, en total eran cinco, todos distintos:

uno era una guitarra de color roja con borde plateado, otro era un diente de león afilado, el tercero era el emblema de playboy, el cuarto era una cruz de color roja, y la ultima era el emblema de los asesinos de color plateado.

Estos collares eran de Carlos, Fyodor, Hyde, Wolf y Shawn respectivamente y representaban las personalidades de cada uno.

Al terminar de agarrar todo lo posible, primero silo Wolf y luego Shawn que llevaba el saco en el hombro, y en una de sus manos llevaba uno de los sables.

Shawn:- sube tu primero Wolf, yo tengo algo que hacer- dijo dándole la bolsa que llevaba en el hombro.

Shawn volvió a entrar en el tanque solo para cortar unas mangueras, que no eran otra cosa que las mangueras de combustible.

Shawn:- _si sale bien, sera una linda explosión-_ penso al salir del tanque, rápidamente se sujeto de la cadena y desenvaino la espada, y con un solo corte destruyo una de las cuatro cadenas provocando que el helicóptero se tambaleara por el cambio brusco de peso.

Fyodor:- mucha gracias chicos- dijo el ruso que después de un rato de esfuerzo y cinta lograron subirlo, en ese instante el helicóptero perdió el balance, provocando que nuevamente Fyodor cayera. -¡POR QUE, MIERDAAAAAA!- que linda la vida :3.

Shawn empezó a subir y cuando llego ala mitad del camino, coloco la espada en la cadena e iso presión,, cortando la cadena dejando caer el tanque y permitiéndole ala aeronave subir de altura y alejarse rapidamente. Shawn se quedo mirando como caia el tanque, hasta que este toco tierra y exploto.

Wolf:- ¡SHAWN, VEN CARAJO!- pasaron unos segundos despues del grito hasta que Shawn se empezó a reír.

Shawn:- jaja, si si, ya voy.- dijo un tanto feliz empezando a subir por la cadena.

 **Tres horas despues...**

Después de todo lo ocurrido, algunas bromas y poco mas, el grupo llego a la base de Yufsko.

Carlos:- aaaah que lindo viaje,¿no?- dijo estirandose.

Fyodor:- ja, ja, ja, otro chiste de esos y te deguello-.

Carlos:- sisi,como sea chicos esta noche nos vemos en el bar, no?- le pregunto alos demas que estaban bajando del helicoptero.

Hyde:- si, por que no- al decir esto, el argentino, se fue tan rapido que dejo una estela de mugre con su forma. -bueno, creo que mejor me voy a comer algo, capitan- dando un saludo militar y retirandose.

Fyodor:- te acompaño, nos vemos señor.- dijo dándole un saludo y acompañando Hyde a comer.

Wolf:- creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo muy seriamente, la razon es que vio como un tipo se acercaba a ellos.

.-que lindo, te fuiste con un tanque y volviste sin nada, por que mejor no te quedaste.- oyeron detras de ellos.

Al voltear se encontraron con un joven de aproximadamente 17 a 18 años, pelo negro, piel blanca, de estatura inferior a Shawn, pero lo mas llamativo era que sus iris eran de un color rojo brillante.

Estaba vestido con un gabardon de tela negro, camisa blanca, unos pantalones camuflado grises, botas militares de color marrón muy obscuro.

El joven los miraba con cierto aire de superioridad, mientras que shawn solo lo miraba con desprecio. Shawn empezo a caminar hacia el joven, pero no se detuvo frente al joven, sino que paso aun lado sin siquiera decirle algo.

.-¿me diras que paso, teniente?-

Shawn:- nada que te interese, Razor- le dijo con todo el odio que tenia y siguiendo su camino.

 **Narración en primera persona...**

Razor:- subteniente, necesito el informe de la misión- fue lo ultimo que escuche de Razor, en casos como estos es mejor desconectar el cerebro e ir en modo automatico.

Lo malo de mi modo automatico, es que mi rostro deja de tener esprecion, incluso dejo de prestar atencion a mi alrededor.

Tanto asi que una vez por ir en "automatico" termine en el baño de oficiales mujeres, sin resultados sexuales.

En fin, estuve caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a mi objetivo, unas cabañas de madera.

Esta era una de las cosas por las que valían la pena estar en la seccion n° 13 de tanques, cada unidad tenia su propia cabaña, y no solo eso, sino que comíamos muy bien, sin embargo tanta comodidad se venia a pique por el echo de que en esta seccion, se hacen las misiones mas ariegadas de todas, desde incursiones al frente de un solo tanque, hasta mandar a todo un peloton a atacar un destructor, estar en esta seccion es una sentencia de muerte segura.

Aun asi, yo me resigne a querer irme, mas que nada por que mi unidad y yo ya no eramos desconocidos, eramos una familia.

Habia llegado ala cabaña, coloque mi mano en el picaporte y abri la puerta.

Shawn:- jejeje, hay la puerta sin llave- dije mirando el picaporte con una sonrisa de agobio.- ahhh con razón el cartero nos deja las cosas tiradas en la entrada, si estos hijos de puta no cierran, algún día nos van a robar... ¿y de que me preocupo?, si aca no hay nada- empecé a mirar alrededor mio, cartas y una caja tirada en el suelo, que sera correspondencia, una revista porno de Carlos, 20 botellas vacías del Wolf.

No se por que me parecio antes que limpie acá, estaba lleno de tierra, creo que pasamos fuera una semanas, suficiente para que pareciera el desierto. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso ya que yo no limpio jajajajajjaaaaaaah... soy un viejo patético.

Resignando me a mi propia mierda, tome las cosas del suelo y las fui dejando en las literas de cada uno de mis compañeros, resultando que la caja envuelta en papel era para mi.

Me sente en una mesa de madera, no tenia nada del otro mundo unos cuantos cuaderno con anotaciones de mis ultimas misiones, mapas del terreno de los montes Urales y una lampara.

Prendi la lampara de mesa y saque todo el papel de la caja descubriendo que era de parte de mi familia; era una caja rectangulas muy sencilla y sin grabados de madera, con una cerradur de metal circulas, que constaba de tres cirulos de metal uno dentro de otro, con un circulo central donde se colocaba una llave.

Shawn:- tan discretos como siempre madre ¿no?- sonriendo me di cuenta que conjunto con la caja venia una tarjeta con una llave metalica, al abrir la tarjeta vi que decia _"si, siempre muy discreta, al servicio de la ley :D"_. la sonrisa que tenia desapareció.

Mejor abro esta cosa, uno de los objetos mas interesante de los asesinos, son estas cajas, ¿el porque?, pues estas cajas tienen una combinacion que se tiene que efectuar con la llave:

primero hay que introducir la llave por el circulo central, luego levemente y prestando mucha atencion dar un cuarto de vuelta hacia la izquierda, hasta sentir un pequeño tope, luego girarla una media vuelta ala derecha hasta sentir otro tope, despues de sentrir el otro tope, se tiene que empujar la llave hacia adentro de la caja, para darle un cuarto de vuelta al centro, y tirar de la llave hacia afuera, dejando los tres anillos sobresaliendo.

Realice el procedimiento de forma rapida, y al final, cuando las tres argollas estaban sobresaliendo, levante con cierto entusiasmo la tapa, al abrirla me fije que contenia una botella de 1 litro de vino, pero del vino bueno, un chocolate, tres etiquetas de cigarrillos.

Al ver tales cosas mi sangre me volvía al cuerpo, hacia mas de tres meses que no fumaba, lo cual me generaba estrés y malhumor, y el chocolate y el vino, bien podria venderlo, o en su defecto compartirlo con mis compañeros... jejejejejejeje

 **.-jejejejejejeje- xronos.**

Jejejejejeje. Ha, esa mierda no me la creo ni yo. Dejando de lado los pequeños pero modestos regalos, los saque y guarde en uno de los cajones del mueble, al sacarlos note en el fondo unas cuantas cartas, una decia " _para mi Shay"_ , en una letra muy femenina, otra tenia escrita "para cormac" pero a diferencia de las otras, esta tenia dibujitos y florcitas de colores, esas dos, al instante me di cuenta de quien eran, pero la tercera estaba escrita en un lenguje que no logre descifrar.

Para empezar en el remitente ponia "Dcar erd leo", no tenia lugar de origen ni siquiera estampa, la deje a un lado ya que pense en la posibilidad de que se equivocaron, mejor no pensar en ella.

Tome la carta de letras femeninas y muy delicadas, y como ya me imaginaba, era de mi madre. Tome un pequño estilete que tenia como abrecartas, albri suavemente el sobre y retire el contenido, osea una carta. Mi madre escribio, resumiendo, todo lo que paso desde la ultima carta que me mando, hace 4 semanas, que mi padre se fue a otra excurcion de investigación, y poco mas realmente, no me acuerdo.

Al terminar de leerla realice el mismo procedimiento con la otra carta, y al leer de quien provenia una alegria me invadio.

Me mando la carta mi esposa, aunque de esta no me alegro mucho, siempre era fria formal y cortante, algo natural con parejas proxsimas a divorciarse. Lo que me alegro era un pequeño dibujo de mi hija, era un dibujito sencillo, natural de niños de primaria en el estabamos ella y yo en una mancha verde, que calculo sera pasto, también note que teniamos alos lados unos perros o caballos, uno naranja con pelo en la cabeza rubio, y el otro rosa con pelo en forma de algodón de azucar rosa, que lugo de unos minutos reflectivos me di cuenta de que se trataban de esos ponis de colores de la serie my little pony, serie que solia ver todos los dias con mi hija.

Mi cabeza empesaba a tantear de ariba a abajo, el sueño podia mas conmigo, pero no solte el dibujo, me puse a pensar en esos dias... y me dormi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….que puta mierda...

.

.

.

.

….me dormi, no pos que lindo, yo recordando hermosos momentos y me duermo...

ahhh pero, mirándolo del lado bueno, hace mucho que no duermo bien...

.

.

.

.

.

…..yo tenia algo para hacer... ¡el bar!.

Instintivamente me desperte, y como supuse, ya era de noche, al dormirme se ve que echaba un poco de saliva, lo limpie con un trapo y me dispuse a encaminar hacia el bar, pero antes de salir volvi al escritorio, y ordene un poco las cosa, guarde la caja con el vino y demas, me quede mirando el dibujo de mi hija un memento, prefiero guardármelo antes que lo vean los otros.

Sin embargo lo que me tenia concentrado era la carta con remitente inteligible, hasta que me acorde que había un mecanógrafo y experto en espionaje y demás, así que tome la carta y la guarde en otros de mi bolsillos y salí en dirección al bar.

 **Minutos después, en el bar...**

Despues de salir corriendo de la cabaña con un poseso,llegue al bar donde, obviamente estaban los de mi grupo.

Entre por la puerta, no sera por la ventana, al ingresar al establecimiento los empece a buscar con la vista, hasta que los note a los cuatro en una mesa de tres alas izquierda de la barra donde servían las bebidas.

Sobra decir que estaban ebrios, menos yo, claramente.

Shawn:- pero es que se atrevieron a empezar sin mi, aaah pero que desgracia- dije en un intento vago de sonar afligido.

Carlos:- aaah capi, venga tome un poco de cerveza.- dijo un ya ebrio argentino.

 _Me uní a ellos al instante, estuvimos mucho rato, entre cerveza y demás. Se habían echo ya las 2 de la noche y aun seguiamos tomando, aaaaaah me hubiese encantado que esa noche terminara alli, pero... a veces el destino es muy cruel..._

.-bueno, gente bonita- dijo un ebrio derepente entre todos los borrachos.- shhhhhhh, se me callan que voy a contar un chiste, a ver cjomo le ashemos que aca hay musha bulla- escuche que dijo. -¡los del fondo escuchai'!- grito al instante.

Hyde:- ¡no!- contesto, para mi sorpresa era el unico sobrio en todo el bar, hasta el cantinero estaba ebrio, que se quedo dormido colgado de un ventilador de techo con un sosten.

.-¡y pa' que contestai' conchatumadre!- al intante todos no reimos, no se si por ebriedad o por la estupides pero, ebrio feliz, vida feliz.

Nos habiamos divertido bastante, es mas las carcajadas resonaban en todo el bar, mas sin embargo, algo me saco de la risa, era un silvido muy extraño y molesto, el ruido deje de reirme y escuche un poco mas , pero las carcajadas no me dejaron escuchar bien.

Todos lentamente empezaron a dejar de reir, pero feu muy tarde...

 **Narración tercera persona**

*BOOOOOOOMMMMM*

una fuerte explocion cerca del bar provoco que los vidrios del mismo se rompiesen y, como consecuencia de la onda expansiva, Shawn y muchos mas cayeron al suelo totalmente desorientados y en otros casos, desmayados.

Pero no se detuvo ahi, una secuencia de silvidos y explociones empezaron a ocurrir cerca del bar. Los pocos que no estaban en el suelo, lograron salir y obserevar con horror enormes columnas de humo, fuego y misiles callendo del cielo, que se estrellaban con furia en suelo.

Pero se preguntaran, ¿que causaba las columnas de humo y fuego?, facil de responder es, porque el objetivo de los misiles no era nada mas ni menos que todos los angares de tanques, polvorines, y casetas de soldados.

Volviendo con Shawn, este seguia en el suelo, pero aun aturdido, movio su cabeza muy lentamente, solo para notar a Carlos, desmayado, con toda la fuerza y concentración que su cuerpo le podia ofrecer, se levanto y tomo a Carlos cargándolo en su hombro y sacándose a el y asi mismo del destrozado bar.

Al salir, ya habiendo recuperado un poco todos los sentidos, vio el desastre que se presenciaba:

todos los angares, tanques e inclusive el polvorin, estan ardiendo en llamas, y lo mas sufrible, lo mas horrendo que se podia escuchar, era los gritos de los desafortunados que se encontraban demasiados cerca de las explosiones.

Noto que a lo lejos un humvie se acecaba hacia el, cuando este hubo de detenerse, de el descendio Razor acompañado de una chica de pelo rubio muy largo. Al verlo Shawn lo tomo del cuello del uniforme de Razor y lo alzo unos centimetros del suelo.

Shawn:- te lo adverti, esto seguramente proviene de la estacion de radio que te dije que destruyésemos, y ahora mira, todo se perdio, esto es solo tu culpa.- le dijo con mucho odio, usando un poco de fuerza, Razor logro librarse del agarre de Shawn.

Razor:- no tengo tiempo para tu mierda. Me acaban de decir que interceptaron el radar de un misil nuclear, y adivina, ¿adonde crees que se direrije?, se dirije alos estados unidos, precisamente a los angeles angeles.- al escuchar todo, Shawn se quedo helado del miedo al oir el destino del misil. -escucha me bien, tienes que avisarle a Amelía, que salga de la ciudad con Lili- Shawn no reacciono, se habia quedado en shock por la noticia. -¡AHORA!- le grito lo mas fuerte que podia para que este reaccionase.

Shawn, tras reaccionar y aun con Carlos cargado, corrio en direccion a uno de los pocos angares que resistio el impacto.

El lugar rapidamente fue llenado con todos los lastimados, lecionados o muerto con el bombardeo, la mayoria que estaban en el bar, que se les fue la borrachera con la adrenalina del momento, estaban ayudando a los medicos en lo que podian.

Al entrar Shawn con carlos, se acercaron wolf y Hyde, y tomaron a carlos para revisarlo.

Shawn:- ¿donde esta fyodor?- dijo preocupado, mas por su familia que por el ruso.

Wolf:- se fue con un grupo para ver si algo servia.- dijo este cargando al inconciente en una camilla. -demonios, esto nunca a pasado, ¿sabes algo de esto?- le pregunto a Shawn.

Shawn:- un misil nuclear... mi familia esta en peligro.- al terminar de decir esto, salio corriendo en busca de un telefono dejando procupados a sus compañeros.

 **Una hora y media buscando un telefono despues...**

habia estado mucho rato buscando un bendito telefono, pero todos estaban sin linea, pero por suerte encontró a alguien que lo consiguió un teléfono satelital militar antiguo, pero util.

Shawn:- vamos, vamos contesta- dijo con miedo a lo peor, pero por suerte, o no, dios a veses es misericordioso.

 _.-¿holaa~?-_ pregunto una voz femenina y melodica, que por lo que sonaba parecia feliz.

Shawn:- ¡Amelia, soy yo Shawn! Escucha toma todo lo que puedas, avisa a los vecinos que evacuen toda la ciudad, que pasen la voz, estan en peligro- le ordeno alteradisimo.

 _.-a ver, calmate por un momento, ¿que te pasa?, nunca me has llamado, y cuando me llamas ¿surgen emergencias o que?.-_ le cuestiono bastante enojada por como sonaba.

Shawn:- ¡has lo que te dije, no hay mucho tiempo!- le grito, en ese momento todos en el angar se callaron, ya que era raro escuchar gritar a Shawn, y dada la situacion y lo que dijo, no habia buen augurio, ademas en ese preciso momento entro al angar Razor junto con aquella chica de pelo rubio.

 _.-¡escuchame bien cormac, no tienes el derecho de gritarme, asi que mas te vale que me expliques todo!- l_ e grito _._

Shawn:- mira, no hay tiempo has lo que...- su voz fue cortada y sus pupilas se contrajeron, su mente quedo en blanco al eschucar algo de fondo...

….la alarma antibombardeo.

 _.-¿mami?-_ una vosecita, aguda e infantil, iso que las neuronas de shawn dejasen de reaccionar _.-¿mami, que es ese ruido?-_ pregunto la vosesita.

Shawn:- Amelia...- dijo cuando una pequeña lágrima recorría su cara.

 _.- …... linda todo va a estar bien...-_ la voz de aquella voz estaba rota, apesar de la lejania de la voz, se notaba la trizteza y la amragura _.-... Shawn...*snif*... perdon por todos estos años en los que...*shsrrrrr*-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shawn:-... Ame- Amelia- todos se quedaron, el sonido de la intermitencia parecia hacerse mas fuerte a cada momento. - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito mientras lanzaba con furia el telefono destruyendolo contra una pared.

En ese momento el unico que se movio fue Razor con unas hojas en las manos, mientras que su compañera deramaba lagrimas de tristeza.

Razor:- Sha- Shawn- dijo con nerviosismo, ya que sabia lo que venia, al escucharlo Shawn se dio la vuelta mirandolo con furia -a cabo de recibir el informe de impacto de un misil brm de tercera clase en...- antes de terminar levanto la mirada, solo pudiendo ver el puño de Shawn golpeando su cara, deribandolo.

Wolf:- ¡SHAWN, DETENTE!-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: y muri nomas

**¿Destino o algo mas? Capitulo 3**

Hola, antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas, para no confundirme las ire anotando por orden, ais que si no quieren leerla adelantense. listo o no aqui voy...  
-primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, en otras circunstancias meteria la escusa de que estuve ocupado con cosas del colegio, pero sabri que esos es mentira. la razon por la que no escribi es que no sentia animos, eh entrado en la etapa psicologica en donde me cuestiono si las deciciones que tomo son las correctas, no solo en el transcurso de la historia, sino tambien en las deciciones que tomo en mi vida personal, como aislarme de la gente, y encerrarme en mi mundo imaginando que podria escribir, provocando que las ideas se agrupen y no tenga ni una sola concreta.

-durante este tiempo eh estado leyendo algunos fanfictions, y fueron dos en concretos los que me ayudaron a decidir el rumbo de mi historia, gracias a una trilogia de fanfics, me di cuenta que el final que yo tenia planeado para mi historia, en donde Shawn definitivamente moria por diversas causas, no me gustaba para nada, despues estuve bagando leyendo otros fics, y ahi es donde encontre otro que me insentivo a terminar este capitulo, y me ayudo a tomar otra direccion a la historia, decidiendo cambiar el final en donde moria Shawn por otro que me trae mas tranquilidad jeje.

-por otro lado, quiero pedir perdon por el echo de que tres capitulo son increiblemente densos, ademas de que se menciona solo 3 veses a MLP, pero esto es importante ya que son como el prologo. el cuarto capitulo ya tendra la historia de verdad, asi que esperenlo.

-por ultimo quiero disculparme por la redaccion horible que tiene la historia, megustarian que me diesen algun consejo para mejorar, sino no hay drama :D, ya me las apañare.

esas creo que son todas las disculpas, por ahora.

bueno, retomando el cap. anterior, recordaran que los alemanes, (datos que por cierto se diran mucho mas adelante), atacaron estados unidos con un misil nuclear, misil que en el proseso mato a la esposa e hija de shawn, cosa que enojo demaciado a este provocando que golpeara a un soldado de alto rango, Razor, (personaje del que se ablara mas adelante)

asi que nada, espero que hayan entendido mis disculpas y que disfruten este capitulo, no vemos abajitooooo~...

* * *

 _ **tristeza... alguna vez alguien me dijo que para alcanzar  
la felicidad uno tiene que sufrir... ¿cual es el peor castigo que un hombre pueda tener?... el no despedirse y saldar sus errores...**_

 **Presente, narración en tercera persona...** (N/A: a partir de aca, ya no colocare el titulo de presente, en su lugar escribiré con _"este estilo de letra"_ para los sucesos que pasen en el interrogatorio)

 _Blade:- ¿y que paso después?, ¿que ocurrió?- pregunto este con apuro._

 _Shawn:- ¿que crees que paso?, golpee a un superior, me mandaron a una celda.- respondió este acomodándose en la silla._

 _Blade:- di me...*enciende un cigarrillo y le da una calada*... ¿tenias alguna idea sobre la situación del comando?-_

 _Shawn:- el bombardeo destruyo todos los hangares, los que estaban dentro desafortunadamente murieron, quemaduras, muertes instantáneas, al siguiente día dijeron que unos 500 o mas, tal vez menos heridos...- de improvisto, Blade le ofreció un abano. -¿y esto? Jeje, ¿es una especie de pipa de la paz?- dijo aceptando el abano. Blade le acerco un encendedor y le prendió el abano._

 _Blade:- es solo para dejar en claro que solo vengo a entrevistarte... *dando otra calada*... ¿que paso después de todo eso?._

 _Shawn:-...*fumando*... habían pasado una semana después del bombardeo, mientras yo estaba encerrado en una jaula, Razor estaba decidiendo que acciones tomar.-_

 _Blade:- ¿como pretendía eso?, ¿no que todos los tanques estaban destruidos?.-_

 _Shawn:- si, pero no todos..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **1 semana despues del bombardeo, POV de Shawn...**

la brisa helada movía constantemente mi pelo, el persistente m ovimiento del tanque y su velocidad solo me daba mas frío.

Me encontraba sentado sobre el borde de la escotilla principal, osea donde yo operaba, mirando mi mano.

Con un suave movimiento, una cuchilla se desplego de mi manga donde tenia ubicado un brazal de cuero con un mecanismo de metal.

Me quede observando el brazal por un rato, recordando el dia en que me dieron mi primera cuchilla.

Seguia divagando en mi cabeza, hasta que me acorde como hace, mas o menos, medio dia, nos mandaron a 150 km de la base hacia el oeste para destruir una plataforma de misiles...

… _-¿pero que_ _había_ _pasado?, ¿como pasaste de estar preso, a estar a 200km de una plataforma de misiles?- pregunto_ _balde._

 _-...*fumando*... Razor fue el que_ _pidió_ _mi_ _excarcelación_ _, resulta que durante el bombardeo a la base de yufsko_ _uno de los tanques estaba en otro campo_ _haciendo_ _pruebas_ _de resistencia, para cuando termino todo, ese tanque era el_ _único_ _que quedaba._ _Así_ _que mandaron a buscarme a mi humilde celda..._ _y me dijeron que si_ _cumplía_ _una ultima_ _misión_ _, mi retiro seria definitivo...-_

 **flashback de Shawn, 1 día antes...**

La esposa de Razor, una chica rubia de pelo largo y ojos morados, me había ido a buscar, y me convencio de que realizara una ultima misión, una que dependiendo de su exito o su fracaso podría cambiar el curso de la guerra.

Ahora me encontraba en camino a la sala de conferencia, donde se me daría los detalles de la misión.

Al entra en la sala, vi ala persona que menos tenia ganas de ver, asi que con todas mis fuerzas intente evitar mirar a Razor.

También note que estaban Hyde, Carlos, Fyodor y Wolf, quienes al verme entrar, me saludaron, pero note que ellos también sintieron que mi familia muriera.

Razor:- caballeros.- saludo mientras nos juntábamos alrededor de una mesa cuadrada, Razor dejo sobre la misma un mapa el cual abrió revelando que era un mapa topográfico de la zona de los Urales. -los he llamado aqui hoy porque el ejercito a decidido acabar con la base de misiles que, dias atras ataco a estados unidos... *se apagan las luces*... hace tres dias, un avion espía U-2 fotografio los alrededores de la plataforma... _*lanza un sobre con fotografias en su interior*_ … por lo visto han preparado el terreno para establecer seguridad antiaérea y antitanque.- explico mientras agarraba un lapiz y se ponia a marcar en el mapa.

Los chicos y yo nos juntamos y empezamos a revisar la fotografias, estas solo mostraban surcos cuadrados donde deberian ir material militar.

Hyde:- ¿a cuanto esta esta base de aca?-

Razor:- a 400 km de aquí al al noroeste, ustedes avanzaran hasta 80km del lugar, y lo bombardearan.- dijo señalando el camino.

La ruta no podía ser mas compleja, la base estaba en medio de unas colinas y montañas, lo cual complicaba las cosas sin un buen tanque.

Me había quedado mirando a Razor, por mas que no quería, y este al darse cuenta de que lo miraba supo que quería decirle.

Razor:- no te preocupes, se les a asignado el único tanque ileso, un leopard-2, con eso deberían poder encargarse de la base.-

Fyodor:- es una misión fácil, sin resistencia esto sera como ir de campo- dijo riendo al final, todos estaban de acuerdo menos yo, algo no cuajaba.

Shawn:- ¿a que nos vamos a enfrentar?, por que no creo que estos surcos son tumbas.- todos dejaron de reírse.

Razor:- esta mañana, otro u-2 sobrevoló la misma zona, y descubrimos esto.- a continuación me entrego otro sobre, este contenía varias fotos aéreas de soldados, camiones y semi orugas. -saco esas fotografías ayer, por desgracia descubrieron y lo atacaron, logro escapar, pero los soldados alemanes se alertaron.-

Shawn:- ¿a cuanto?- pregunte con intenciones de matar a Razor.

Razor:- a 500km, de esa base. Por lo tanto, saldrán ya mismo...

 **Fin de Flashback...**

… nuestra misión se dividia en 2 partes;

primero teníamos que recorre 300km en dirección al este, mas o meno horas de viaje en circunstancias normales, pero como el lugar estaba bastante jodido se extendía a 11 o 12 horas, hasta llegar a un cruse que se dividía ala derecha e izquierda.

La segunda y mas importante, sera tomar el camino de la derecha, al norte, recorrer 89km hasta unas ruinas donde desde hay tendremos que bombardear las instalaciones.

El problema es, que debido al bombardeo, no teníamos demasiado combustible como para volver, habiamos previsto que se nos acabaria como a 50km de la base, que nos veríamos obligados a recorrerlos a pie, también, se agregaba el echo de que no había suficiente munición, el escuadrón de alemanes podria ya estar en las instalaciones, como también podríamos encontrarnos en la retirada, asi que o nos enfrentábamos a los nazis, o destruimos la base.

Por el momento, el camino estaba tranquilo, los chicos hablaban bajo, todavía no querían hablar, mas por respeto a mi que por otra cosa, a mi me importaba poco, es mas me daba tiempo para que pensara, pero... nose, no me gustaba verlos asi.

Shawn:- lo que me pase a mi.- dije rompiendo el silencio. -o me incumba, no les importa un carajo.- dije evocando el silencio nuevamente.

Hyde:- somos un equipo, si que nos importa.- dijo serio, me atrevo a decir que lo dijo con odio, no se no soy empatico.

Shawn:- no me importa, ustedes no tiene que preocuparse.- intente ser un poco mas suave.

Si, ese es un defecto, soy muy torpe y directo para decir las cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo, es natural en mi.

Los chicos volvieron a callarse, y desistí de intentar que se animen, por lo cual abrí la escotilla, saque la mitad del cuerpo y me senté en la orilla, encendi un cigarrillo, y asi estuve un buen rato, fumando, admirando el teatro que dejo la guerra en estas tierras nevadas.

Arboles caidos e incinerados, cráteres, una vista verdaderamente olvidada. Lentamente fui recordando dias, dias en que estaba con mi esposa, con mis amigos, cuando conoci a los chicos, cuando solía salir a caminar por la tarde acompañado por algún vecino o mi esposa. Recuerdos hermosos, memorables, que paso a una vida llena de sueños, sueños que se calcinaron en las llamas de la guerra.

Carlos:- ¿que le dijo una uva a la otra?- la voz de carlos me saco de mis pensamientos. -repira idiota- decia con una voz entre apagada y contenta. Me asome un poco.

Wolf:- no es el momento- dijo un poco molesto, pero no fue escuchado.

Carlos:- por que no?- empeso a decir una serie de chistes, aunque no querian, se empesaron a reir, incluso Wolf, que en un principio intento que parase, se estaba riendo.

Después del 5to chiste, volví a sacar parte de mi cuerpo por la escotilla. Sin que me diese cuenta, sonreí, verlos felices me alegraba.

Pasaron algunas horas, eran como la 6 de la tarde, y ya estábamos cerca del cruse, los chicos estaban comiendo algo, y a decir verdad el frio no ayudaba.

Hyde:- capitán, ¿quiere un poco?- me dijo asomándose, estaban comiendo un pedazo de carne, que en realidad se me antojaba, con pan y un poco de queso de cabra.

Shawn:- ¿de donde sacaron esto?- dije extendiendo la mano y tomando el pedazo de carne y pan.

Carlos:- me lo enviaron a mi.- dijo este dando un gran mordisco al pedazo carne.

Rápidamente empecé a comer la carne, estaba hambriento, demasiado, pero aun asi comia lentamente, queria disfrutar mi comida.  
Mientras comía, pude divisar a lo lejos el curse, desde hay el camino se dividía al sur y al norte (izquierda y derecha, respectivamente) nosotros veniamos del este

En el pequeño cuadrante que se armaba al sur, habia una casa de 2 pisos, de madera, demasiada corroida por el tiempo, que no le favorecio para nada en estos ultimos 3 años. Alrededor de la casa pude apreciar un monton de mantas, cajas, algunos cuerpos inclusive, creo que este lugar fue un hospital.

Esto ya se terminaba, se faltaban unas cuantas horas, y la guerra terminaba para todos nosotros. Estos ultimos 3 años he estado pensando mucho, y es que pensar, segun las circunstancias, pueden volverte loco, y mas si esas sircuntancias se ven envueltas en plomo y polvora.

Por demaciado tiempo, mas del que me gustaria eh guardado mis problemas, y la mayoria de ellos se supieron por terceros, los chicos me lo recriminan, dicen que somos una unidad, como una familia y no debemos guardarnos este tipo de cosas.

Y desde que murio Amelia no me eh atrevido a hablar sobre el tema, nunca me gusto que me vieran llorar, no me gusto nunca que la gente se apiade de mi, me hace sentir... no lo se, inutil.

Shawn:- saben...- me habia quedado sin palabras, senti un nudo en la garganta, Hyde me puso la mno en el hombro y me animo a hablar.- yo se que...-

" _BOOOM"..._

 **Narración en tercera persona...**

una explosión interumpio la conversacion, pertubando el silencio de aquel valle abandonado.

El tanque se detuvo, la explocion se dio justo debajo del mismo provocando que una de las orugas se desprendiese y esta cayera rota.

Carlos:- ¿¡que mierda fue eso!?- grito alterado.

Fyodor:- ¡es un tanque!- grito el ruso.

Shawn:- tranquilos..." _se asoma por la escotilla"_... creo... creo que fue una mina.- dijo saliendo poco a poco del tanque.

Hyde:- ¿una mina?- pregunto también saliendo del tanque.

Todos lentamente salieron, Shawn, que salio primero, bajo del tanque de un salto y cuando se repuso, se acerco al lado izquierdo y noto como un cráter se armo debajo de la oruga.

Hyde:- bueno, se acabo, ya no hay esperanza, los alemanes ganaran la guerra.- dijo preocupado agarrándose la cabeza.

Wolf:- calma, esto tiene arreglo, ¿verdad, Shawn?- le pregunto.

Shawn:- si...- dijo subiendo ala parte trasera del tanque para sacar algunas cosas. -¿Fyodor en cuanto podríamos arreglarlo?- dijo lanzando al suelo una caja de metal con herramientas y una lona con hierros, para después subirse arriba del tanque y buscar algo.

Fyodor:- tal ves 2 o tres horas- dijo este desatando la lona con hierros.

Shawn:- listo, tienes hora- dijo saliendo con una thompson en una de sus manos. -Carlos... " _este se da vuelta y le es lanzada el subfusil"_... ¿ves esa colina?... _"señala el_ _camino por donde deberían venir los alemanes"..._ ve allí y vigila.- dijo bajándose del tanque.

Carlos:- esta bien.- este empezó a caminar en la dirección que le señalo Shawn, mientras que este empezaba a ayudar con las reparaciones.

 **POV de Carlos...**

no se cuanto camine, pero fue bastante y fui rápido. La vegetación del camino se iba espesando, pensé que estaría todo nevado, pero no parecía tan así, si bien muchos arboles se los veía muerto, habían otros mas que tenían vegetación, estos estaban al costado derecho del camino, me acerque a ellos, y note que eran lo suficientemente espesos para que no se viese del otro lado.

Me adentre un poco en ellos, movi unas ramas y me sente un rato a descansar.

.

.

.

.

… mierda me dormí, yaaaawh, seguía anoche siendo, creo que dormí como media hora...

un momento... oh mierda.

 **Narración tercera persona, devuelta al tanque...**

Shawn:- vamos ruso- dijo dandole una patada al aludido en el culo.

Fyodor:- ¡¿quieres dejar de patear me?!, !no soy tu puto perro¡- dijo este enojado. Desde que se fue Carlos, Shawn se la paso pateando al pobre de Fyodor, los otros dos estaban también ayudando, pero como no estaban cerca para ser pateados, pues no había caso.

Shawn:- tks, ¿por que mierda siempre te tardas tanto?- pregunto este dando le otra patada.

Fyodor:- ¿por que mierda siempre me pateas?- pregunto este levantándose.

Antes que Shawn pudiese responder, todos escucharon un grito en la lejanía.

Al voltear se pudieron notar a Carlos correr hacia ellos con gran apuro. Alarmado, este llego demasiado cansado y casi sin aire.

Shawn:- ¡¿que paso?, ¿Por que razón has dejado tu puesto?!- le pregunto exaltado.

Carlos:- ...* _respiro*...,_ estan aquí...- dijo en un tono casi inhaudible.

Wolf:- ¿que pasa?- dijo este apareciendo desde atrás del tanque. -¿a que viene tanto escandalo?- pregunto.

Carlos:- ...* _ya un poco mejor*..._ alemanes, los vi, se acercan y son demasiados-

Al escuchar eso, a todos se les contrajeron las pupilas. Los 5 callaron por un momento, y alo lejos, pudieron distinguir el sonido de caminos y las voses que cantaban.

Fyodor:- ¿y ahora?- pregunto ese soltando un herramienta que sostenia.

Wolf:- se acabo, nos vamos chicos, tomen sus cosas nos refugiaremos dentro de esa casa- dio la orden, al instante casi todos tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para ir hacia la cabaña, menos Shawn. Wolf advirtió al momento que Shawn no solo no se preparaba, sino que también este se puso a recargar la ametralladora del tanque. -¿que crees que haces?-

Shawn:- cumplir mi mision- dijo sin mucho animo.

Fyodor:- ¡¿estas loco?!-

Carlos:- ¡no tiene oportunidad, captan venga no sea idiota!-

Hyde:- ¡baje se de ahi!-

los tres empezaron a pedirle a Shawn que vajase, sin embargo este solo se quedo mirando a Wolf.

Wolf:- ¡YAAAA! ¿Shawn que crees que vas a hacer?-

Shawn:- miren.. miren a su alrededor... hemos llegado hasta aquí, si fallamos, miles moriran- los miro a todos.- este es mi hogar, y lo saben-

Wolf:- ¿y como piensas derotarlos?- pregunto este con seriedad.

Shawn:- tengo el cañon de 120, y la 50- dijo cargando el arma. -vayanse, ustedes tienen mucho por vivir.- dijo dandoles una sonrisa sincera. -es en serio-

Fyodor:- ¿y dejarte con toda la gloria?, ja, ni loco- dijo este subiendo al tanque. Este miro a los demás.

Hyde:- meh ya que, total ahora o después es lo mismo- dijo subiendo. Carlos estaba dudando que hacer, si quedarse con sus compañeros, o irse y volver con su esposa. Al final, sus recuerdos los superaron.

Carlos:- me arrepentiré toda la vida, pero vamos.- dijo subiendo también y recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Fyodor.

El único que no subía, era Wolf, el y Shawn desde que se conocieron fueron así.

Wolf:- ala mierda, ¿que planeas?- dijo subiendo al fin.

Shawn:- defenderemos este cruce, si lo quieren, que mueran en el intento- al decir eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **Momentos mas tarde...**

aveces un soldado tiene que cuestionar las ordenes de sus superiores, si bien esa no era la mentalidad de Shawn ni de los demás, la situación lo requería. Razor fue muy explicito al decir que no se enfrentaran bajo ninguna circunstancia a los alemanes, pero como siempre los de "ikaro" se caracterizaban por no hacer ni la mas pizca de caso alas ordenes de Razor, aunque significase la muerte.

Dentro del tanque se estaban preparando, cargando las armas

pasándose granadas, cargando el cañón y las ametralladoras.

Ya tenían todo listo en el tanque, pero las posibilidades de salir con vida eran nulas... aun asi fue buena vida.

Carlos:- cuando termine esto, me voy a poner una carnicería en mi barrio, y les voy a invitar a un asado- dijo acomodando el cañón en posición al camino.

Fyodor:- no entiendo esa ultima parte, pero me suena a carne y mi estomago, jejeje-

Hyde:- pues yo pondré un prostíbulo, ¿que tal?- dijo con una sonrisa ganador a ante el argentino.  
Shawn/wolf:- mejor.- dijeron al unisono provocando risas entre todos. Para Shawn, ese momento debió de quedar congelado ahí, pero un silbido paro sus risas de inmediato.

A lo lejos, marchando hacia el horizonte, siempre firmes y con los ojos llenos del fuego del combate, el escuadrón 13, marchaba en dirección del tanque.

Shawn:- recuerden, no muerdan hasta que yo suelte la correa.- dio la orden viendo por el visor como los alemanes se detenían.

Uno de ellos, el lider de escuadron, se detuvo y toco un silbato dando la orden de parar, enseguida los soldados que no hiban en los semi-blindados empezaron a buscar po los alrededores, y al no encontrar nada, un pequeño grupo de seis se acercaron al tanque con la intención de buscar comida o munición.

Uno de ellos empezó a subir por el frente del tanque, provocando que todos les quitaran el seguro a unas granadas que tenían en mano y sosteniéndolas esperando la orden.

El aleman habia llegado ala escotilla, llamandole la atencion que la ametralladora al lado de la misma estaba cargada, asi que decidió abrirla.

Shawn:- nos vemos en el infierno hijos de puta- dijo al abrirse la escotilla, el germano se sorprendió al ver a Shawn apuntándole con un revolver y disparándole en la cabeza, provocando que cayera girando.

Antes de que los demás reaccionaran unas granadas salieron de las escotillas, que al explotar todos los alemanes demasiado cerca del tanque fueron afectados por la explosión y las esquirlas.

Al momento de la explosión, una lluvia de balas provenientes del tanque empezaron a masacrar a todos los soldados cercanos.  
Los oficiales que se resguardaron rápidamente, ordenaron una reorganización rápida, donde los soldados querían acercarse al tanque yendo en grupos, dejándolos como un blanco fácil de disparar.

Hyde rápidamente cargo una carga en el cañon y siguien disparando por la ametralladora del cañon (los tanques llevan 2 ametralladoras internas, una móvil que esta alado del piloto, y otra fija en el cañón que dispara en dirección que se mueva el cañón) mientras que Carlos esperaba la orden Shawn, este vio que los soldados se intentaban atrincherar dentro de la casa.

Shawn:- ¡en la casa, rápido!- con esa orden, Carlos apunto en dirección ala casa y disparó, dicho disparo atravesó una de las ventanas y exploto destrozando y lanzando por todos lados pedazos de maderas junto con los gritos de sufrimiento de los soldados. -otro mas, eso fue hermoso- dijo con algo de gracia.

Hyde cargo otra bala en el cañón y dio el grito de "preparo".

Shawn:- ¡fuego!- ordeno viendo el objetivo.

Carlos:- ¡disparo!-otra bala que impacto en la casa, pero esta destrozo otro trozo de pared, provocando que la casa viniera abajo. Este escucho como Shawn solo mascullo un *mmph* mientras veía por el periscopio.

 **Mientras Wolf...**

este disparaba su ametralladora con una sonrisa en su cara. Uno de sus tantos defectos, era que disfrutaba el asesinar son sus armas a sus enemigos, "mientras mas carne de cañón, mas contento estoy" decía siempre que alguien se le quedaba mirando como atacaba sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Wolf:- dos y dos son cuatro. Cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ochos y ocho diesiseeeiiis~- cantaba feliz de la vida.

Fyodor:- ¡DEJA DE CANTAAAAAR!- grito harto de las estupideces de su compañero.

Wolf:- ¿por que?, tu te cogiste a una puta en mi asiento y no dije nada. Para colmo me lo dejaste pegajoso, ¿que carajo hiciste, eh picaron?- dijo dejando de disparar para mirar a su compañero el cual se sorprendió.

Fyodor:- ¿te doy una descripción gráfica?- dijo alzando una ceja mirándolo inquisitiva mente.

Wolf:- dejalo, ya me hise una idea jajaja- siguió disparando hasta que la cinta llego a su final. -recargo, cubran me- dijo mientras levantaba la tapa de la ametralladora y recargando.

Shawn:- ¡Fyodor cubre a Wolf!- exclamo abriendo su escotilla y disparando sin apuntar esperando matar algo.

Fyodor:- ¡ala orden!- levanto la escotilla y comenzo a disparar a los soldados que se intentaban acercar.

Los minutos pasaron, la noche por fin ya había caído y la situación no mejoraba, incluso se atrevían a decir que empeoro.

Dentro del tanque, se les estaba agotando las municiones, si bien intentaban hacer que cada bala contara, estas se estaban agotando, y el cañón tenia solamente 4 municiones mas, pero eso no alcanzaría para abatir a los soldados.

Afuera las cosas no eran mejores, al ser tantos soldados y no poder moverse, los alemanes habian instalado ametralladoras frente del tanque, y disparaban sin misericordia contra el mismo intentando desgastar el brindaje.

Lo unico positivo era que de los 300 que mas o menos había, ahora no quedaban mas de 120 hombres que intentaban acabar con el tanque.

Sin embargo, de entre uno de los camiones que el tanque ataco, unos soldados sacaron unas cajas de metal que llevaron hasta uno de los costado del camino, camino que los integrantes de "ikaro" dejaron descuidado.

Una vez dejada en el suelo, estos soldados se formaron en una fila junto con otros mas. Dentro de ellas, sacaron unos lanza-cohetes de un solo uso, un oficial se acerco acerco ala caja y empezó a entregar uno a cada de los soldados formados.

.- ¡no dejaremos que esos perros se apoderen de nuestro hogar, esta es nuestra tierra y no dejaremos que nadie ni nada se interponga en nuestro destino¡, ¡firmes!- grito ala vez que los soldados saludaron y rompieron las filas para acercarse al tanque.

 **Con Shawn...**

Shawn habia dejado de dispara para cerrar la escotilla, al entrar ordeno que le dijeran como estaba la situacion.

Carlos:- ¡esta cosa se le esta acabando la municio!- dijo alterado.

Wolf:- ….*disparando*... ¡este es el ultimo cargador que me queda!- al terminar de decir eso, la cinta de munición llego al final.-¡corrijo, ya no tengo municiones!- dijo abriendo la tapa del cargador y sancando lo quedaba de la cinta. -¡¿AHORA QUE?¡- pregunto con furia mientras miraba a Shawn.

Shawn:- deja de llorar, todavia tenemos el cañón y tenemos la 50, podemos resistirlo.- dijo mirando a sus compañeros. -un minuto...- se quedo pensando unos instantes. -ahy municiones al lado de la 50, tengo que llegar hasta hay. ¡Lancen humo!- esta orden sorprendió a todos, luego de pensaron se dieron cuenta de que era la única opción.

Pero justo cuando estaban por lanzar las granadas, Fyodor detecto un movimiento peculiar entre la maleza.

Fyodor:- ¡lanza-cohetes! ¡Tiren rápido la granadas!- al decir esto todos abrieron sus escotillas y lanzaron las granadas de humo. Esto mantuvo alerta a los alemanes, que pararon su marcha y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

El humo empezó a esparcirse, momento en que Shawn aprovecho para salir lentamente, pero justo cuando salio completamente, una rafaga de balas iluminadas y verdosa le atravesó su brazo izquierdo. Provocando que cayera del tanque de espalda. Ya en el suelo, sin perder tiempo se intento levantar torpemente para llegar atrás del tanque. Una vez alli, se subio como pudo con la ayuda de su unico brazo. Con un poco de ayuda de su brazo izquerdo, matuvo bajo el mismo unas cajas de municiones, mientras que con el otro desenfundo un revolver y disparo a un soldado con un lanza-cohetes que estaba peligrosamente cerca. Pero al hacerlo otra ráfaga violenta fue disparada, esta vez no logro darle gracias a que se cubrio con la tapa de la escotilla. Por unos momentos estuvo asi hasta que sintio que estas pararon, locual sin perder ni un segundo entro al tanque con las municiones para las ametralladoras.

Todos al verlo entrar tan repentinamente al tanque se preocuparon. Como Hyde era el mas cercano este atendio a Shawn, pero lo raro era que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que mantenía con fervor ante la idea de que su capitan muriese.

Para Shawn eso era nuevo, desde que conoció a todos nunca en su vida vio como Hyde derramaba una sola lágrima. Pero ahora era cuando el mostraba ese lado que nunca quiso mostrar.

Wolf al recibir las municiones recargo lo mas rápido que pudo y empezo a matar a los alemanes que tenia al frente de el.

Al ver la reacción repentina del Ikaro, los soldado se refugiaron ante las balas del tanque en unos surcos que se formaron por los cañonazos del tanque.

Sigilosamente un soldado se acerco al lado izquierdo del tanque y disparo a discreción contra uno de los costados del disparo exploto en el blindaje provocando que el tanque se sacudiese.

Shawn:- ¡hijo de puta!- dijo sacando su brazo sosteniendo un subfusil y disparando logrando impactar unos 4 disparos.

Fyodor:- ¡se acercan mas!- grito abriendo la escotilla y disparando alos que se acercaban dando le apoyo a Wolf.

Mientras tanto Hyde se encargo de vendarle la herida a Shawn, este se estaba quedando sin ideas. Así que decidió usar la 50. su ultima arma con suficiente munición. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir, un aleman se acerco corriendo al mismo costado que fue dañado anteriormente, y disparo.

Hyde:- ¡Carlos!, ¡mierda, mierdaa!- dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con desesperación.

Shawn al escuchar el ruido bajo la mirada y vio como Hyde sostenía a Carlos, su mirada se había apagado y un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca, bajo un como mas la mirada y noto que tenia un hueco que atravesaba su estomago de lado a lado. Uno de sus mejores amigos habia muerto, pero ese no era el momento para llorarlo.

Shawn:- ya esta muerto, deja lo Hyde- le dijo fríamente, este se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos con perplejidad. - ¡vamos levante!- dijo saliendo del tanque y armandose con la ametralladora de calibre 50. Asiendo caso a la orden, Hyde saco una manta y tapo el cuerpo inerte de Carlos. Luego se acerco a Shawn para ayudarlo en lo que nesecitara.

Shawn estaba quitandole el seguro del arma cuando empezaron a dispararle. Cargo el arma y el tambien se puso a disparar.

Shawn:- ¡¿eso es lo mejor que tienen?!- grito disparando a los ametralladores.

Wolf:- ¡shawn, juro que si salimos vivos de esta te mato!- le grito enfurecido recargando la ametralladora otra vez. Sin embargo, mientras el cargaba el arma, un soldado disparo a Fyodor, reciviendo 2 disparos en lso hombros. Este se dejo caer en el asiento por el dolor.

Entonses el mismo soldado que le disparo tiro una granada y que le cayo en la cintura a Fyodor.

Wolf, que no se habia enterado que le dispararon a Fyodor, volteo a verlo y lo primero que noto fue una granada que este tenia en las pierna. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, y antes que Wolf pudiese hacer algo, Fyodor tomo la granada y la apoyo contra su cuerpo, susurrando unas palabras.

Fyodor:- Cuidate mi amigo- dijo en susurro.

Wolf:- ¡NOOOO!- grito intentándose acercarse pero la granada exploto.

*bomm*

un pequeño sobre salto había dado el cuerpo de Fyodor ante la explosión. La desesperación y la trizteza habian invadio a wolf, impidiendole pensar con total claridad.

Iracundo, tomo su fusil y de un golpe abrio la escotilla para encontrarse a un soldado que se acercaba, el cual se asusto y echo a corre.

Wolf:- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito mientras descargaba su cargador en el soldado que yacía en el suelo inerte.

A unos 50 metros del tanque, entre el fuego y los muertos, viendo como pasaban las balas propinadas por un furioso Shawn, un francotirador se arrastraba lentamente hasta posicionarse en unos pedazon de arbustos destruidos. Reflejo en su mira a Wolf.

*bang*

Wolf soltó su arma y se derribo sobre su propio asiento, llevo su mano a su pecho pectoral derecho, enésima del pulmón, donde su ropa se espesaba a teñirse de un color rojo carmesí que se mezclaba con el marron de su ropa.

Wolf:- ….*respirando dificultosamente*...n-no dejare... arrgh... que me pa...se lo mismo que a Fyodor... grrrrrh...- con dolor se levanto lo suficiente para alcanzar la escotilla y serrarla. Luego de eso escucho solamente a sus dos compañeros restantes gritar mientras peleaban.

 **Mientras con Shawn...**

Oficial aleman:- _Dies sofort, amerikanischer Hund!..._ (muere de una vez, perro americano)- le gritaba escondido entre la maleza.

Shawn:- _"Halt den Mund und kämpfe wie ein Mann !..._ (callate y pelea como un hombre)- le contestaba este con su mal intento de imitar al germano.

Hyde:- ¡Shawn, Fyodor esta muerto!- le grito este asomándose levemente por encima de la escotilla, pero se volvió a dentro al pasarle una bala por encima de la cabeza.

Shawn:- _¡mierda, mierda mierdaaaaaa!-_ pensaba mientras apretaba con mucha mas fuerza el gatillo de la ametralladora. -¡Hyde, granadas!- le grito extendiéndole el brazo en dirección a una caja de granadas que descasaban en el asiento interior del tanque.

Instantáneamente el ingles rápidamente acato las ordenes que le dieron. Se acerco a la caja y tomo unas tres granadas con su mano izquierda.

Saco su cabeza para ver como Shawn, en un estado de furia incontrolable, disparaba contra un grupo que se formo detrás de un camión derruido.

Al verlo asi, encolerizado y segado por la furia, le recordó aquellas épocas cuando se conocieron, cuando el, Hyde, era un simple soldado miedoso que ante la primera evidencia de peligro quería escapar para volver a su ciudad con sus padres y hermanos, y que no fue hasta que en su primera misión, fue salvado por Shawn, mas joven y amable ya hacia unos 3 años, pero que tenia una mirada hambrienta de batalla, y un corazón leal y soberbia.

Y ahora, era un soldado frío el cual apenas si mostraba otra emoción que no sea sarcasmo, enojo o tristeza en casos muy particulares, que peleaba por su vida bajo la influencia de sus sentimientos mas lastimeros.

Esos pensamientos, recuerdos eran agradables, pero para su mala suerte esos dias ya estaban demasiado lejos.

Hyde:- ¡Shawn!- grito para llamar la atención de su compañero. El aludido se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a Hyde con medio cuerpo afuera del tanque y extendiéndole las granadas.

Shawn tomo las granadas, y justo cuando lo estaba por soltar...

 _*bang*_

sintió un que sostenía un peso de considerable tamaño, aparte de las granadas, se dio la vuelta y vio como su amigo, Hyde, tenia su ojo izquierdo de un color rojo carmesí, vio como su rostro lentamente perdía todo signo de vida, mientras un chorro rojo brotaba y manchaba su rostro de aquel liquido vital.

El tiempo se detuvo para el, los pocos segundos, que lo sostuvo se hicieron eternos. El rostro de Hyde ya no mostraba ni una sola expresión.

La furia que antes sentía se disipo, y fue reemplazada por la tristeza.

Soltó a su viejo amigo con la ferviente idea de tomar la ametralladora y disparar sin tener misericordia alguna.

El francotirador que estaba postrado en el suelo a varios metros, estaba un poco contento, ya que si bien su tiro iba dirigido a Shawn, mato a Hyde.

.- _Lächeln_ _(_ sonrie _)-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*bang*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… instintivamente, sostuvo uno de los agarres de la ametralladoras con su mano izquierda antes que pudiese caer del tanque, su brazo derecho le dolía, apenas si podía hacer fuerza con el.

Lentamente fue haciendo fuerza para intentar seguir colgando del tanque.

.

.

.

 _*bang*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

...por poco el casi caía otra vez, solo que ahora era su pulmon derecho izquierdo le dolía, incluso se le empezó a dificultar el respirar.

Haciendo toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo logro meter la mitad de su cuerpo en el interior del tanque

.

.

.

 _*bang*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

...se fijo en su entorno, fuego, casquillos, cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo, habian luchado y ahora, el estaba recordando todo lo que sucedio desde que entro al ejercito.

Antes de dejarse caer por la silla tomo el agarre de la escotilla y la empezó a cerrar.

Cuando termino de cerrarla se dejo caer en la silla, dejando caer un montón de casquillos vacíos que estaban en su silla.

A un lado suyo, el cuerpo de Hyde yacía inerte, con una expresión tranquila que solo consiguen los muerto. Tomo el abrigo que Hyde había dejado en cima de unos libros y se la coloco encima de la cara, dejando que este tuviese aunque sea una despedida digna.

Con pereza, se dejo resbalar por su silla de cuero, hasta el suelo de la zona del cañón. Cerro sus ojos intentando no pensar en el dolor que le atenía en su brazo, esforzándose un poco por respirar.

.- uno, dos...yyyy tres, jajaja, estas mas jodido que yo-. Una voz ronca y burlona hablo. La voz logro que Shawn abriese sus ojos e intentase encontrar la fuente de dicha voz. Mas temprano que tarde, para su desagrado, vio que la voz provenía de Wolf, que estaba sentado mirándolo desde el suelo del tanque con una sonrisa a unos 20 cm de el.

Wolf:- ….*respirando dificultosamente*... jeje, estos gracioso- dijo mirándolo.

Shawn:- mmph, sabes de cierta forma si- dijo tocándose el pecho, al hacerlo, un dolor le rodeo. Levanto lentamente su mano y noto una mancha de sangre. -genial- dijo girando los ojos.

Wolf:- si, ¿no es así?, es genial este contexto- dijo acomodándose en el suelo. -yo, un templario respetado y reconocido... _*señalándose a si mismo*_... apunto de morir con un bastardo asesino como tu-

Shawn:- ¿y esa sobervia?- pregunto mirnadolo.

Wolf:- no se, me nacio decirlo.- despues de eso, se armo un minuto de silencio, que fue interumpido por Wolf otra vez.- oye, ¿como era ese programa que veias con tu hija?- pregunto mientras empezaba a buscar algo en el suelo.

Shawn:- era una hermosa serie sobre caballos en miniatura, que me enseñaron sobre el valor de la amistad.- dijo sonriendo, despues de unos segundos, se empezo a reir acompañado de Wolf.

Wolf:- eso suena peor de lo que imagine- dijo entre risas. Entre risas, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban desde afuera. -sabes, ahora que me hisiste acordar, yo cuando ingrese en el ejercito se me habia asignado una mision especial.

Shawn:- asi, ¿como conseguirte un negro bien alto?- dijo riendose.

Wolf:- no... me supieron decir, que un asesino muy peligroso habia entrado en el ejercito, por lo cual lo tenia que matar.-

Shawn:- …..-

Wolf:- cuando lo conocí quise matarlo, pero... ahora que tengo la oportunidad perfecta.- dijo sacando un revolver y apunto a Shawn.- no quiero hacerlo, no después de todo lo que pasamos- bajo el revolver y miro a Shawn.  
Shawn:- ¿por que no?- dijo sacando el también un revolver de su cintura. -¿que te parece...un ultimo enfrentamiento?- dijo el también apuntándole.

Wolf:- que hijo de...-

.

.

.

 _*bang, bang*_ (soy malo lo se, no me juzguen)

.

.

.

… Shawn había recibido el impacto aun lado del estomago, lo cual le trajo únicamente un dolor bastante superficial a diferencia de todos los otros disparos.

Shawn:- hum... que raro, no siento casi nada- dijo tocándose su nueva herida, notando como esta también se teñía de rojo.

Wolf:- s–seras... argg... seras cabrón- Shawn levanto la mirada y noto como el lado izquierdo se teñía de rojo. -¿tenias... que apuntarme al pulmón?.- respirando con aun mas dificultad. Ambos callaron al escuchar las pisadas de los soldados subir por el tanque, de repente la escotilla que estaba encima de Shawn se abrio dejando ver el rostro de un soldado alemán, que se aterro al ver como un revolver le aputaba la cara.

Efectuando un disparo, el soldado aleman giro por uno de los costados del tanque hasta desplomarse en el suelo.

Wolf:- nos diste 1 minuto mas de vida- empezo a tantear por debajo del cuello de su camisa, de hay saco un collar el cual arranco, era una cruz de color rojo con bordes finos negros. -fue un gusto conoserte- dijo estirando el collar en dirección a Shawn.

Shawn:- si... yo digo lo mismo- de su bolsillo saco un collar de color negro y bordes plateados, el cual estiro en dirección a Wolf, dejando que ambos se entrelazaran.

Wolf:- si vamos a morir, que todos vean a un asesino y a un templario como amigos... dijo dando le una sonrisa mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

La escotilla se abrió encima de ambos, de ella bajaron dos granadas sin sus espoletas, _el tiempo se acabo..._

Shawn:- nos vemos del otro lado, amigos- cerro sus ojos cuatro segundos, y en la obscuridad vio cada momento de su vida, en cuatros segundos, vio su boda, el dia en que le dijeron que iría a ser padre y casi se desmalla de la impresión, cuando Lili nació y la felicidad que lo invadió.

En cuatro segundos vio cuando entro al ejercito y tuvo su primera batalla.  
En cuatro segundos, recordó la vez que conoció a Wolf y estos se intentaron matar mutuamente, el momento en que decidieron hacer las pases.

En resumen, en tan solo cuatro segundos, recordó los momentos mas felices de su vida, cuatro segundos en donde, después de 1 año de conflicto el por fin se sentía relajado. Ya nada lo atenía a este mundo, perdió a su familia, y aunque el no fuese religioso, sabia que ellas estaban en lugar mejor, lugar a donde el nunca iría, su familia, padre y madre, hermanos y hermana, buscarian la manera en que la muerte de uno de los suyos sea de ayuda moral.

Cuatro segundos... abrio los ojos... y vino la explosión...

 _¿?:- ¿crees en mi?..._

 _*boooooommmm*_

 **presente...**

Blade:- y asi termin todo, ¿he?- inquirio este.

Shawn:- jejeje, no, no verdaderamente... *fumando*... ese solo fue el comienzo.-

Blade:- ¿el comienzo de que?- pregunto con molestia, .-"hoy trabajo hasta tarde"- pensó para sus adentros.

Shawn:- el comienzo de la mejor parte de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

….yyyyyyyyy ese fue el capitulo de este medio año XD.

Nah pero ya enserio me disculpo al que lea esto el bestial retraso que me tarde, a los pocos que leen esta historia le informo que soy muy consiente de que fue una falta de respeto el tardarme tanto.

No quiero que piensen que soy un creido por decir lo que dije, pero es que, a pesar de ser nuevo en esto, se que es una falta de respeto el tardarme tanto siendo que dije que por abril hiba a subir algo, y miren es julio tecnicamente, y ademas se que es muy tedioso todo, lo siento otra vez.

Jejejeje, creo que este capitulo deberia llamarse "y muri y disculpas."

bueno eso es todo por ahora, creo que todo lo dicho ya fue dicho no?, si creo que si :D, asi que tengan un lindo dia/tarde/noche, y porfavor, si pueden dejar reviews se los agradeceria si estos dijesen en que puedo mejorar, en lo posible me gustarían criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas masivas (mas de esto ultimo a ser posible, ya saben para mejorar en mis errores)

pues nada, denle a favoritos dejen reviews y espero que tengan una linda noche.

.

.

.

.

Atte: XronoMaster.


	4. Chapter 4: ¡¡veergaaaaaa! Parte 1

Capitulo 4: ¡veergaaaaaa! Parte 1

Nota: antes de empezar, quiero agregar algo.

.

.

algo...naaaaaah ya enserio, a continuación voy a escribir la forma de redacción que usare en adelante y de paso algunas cosas mas ahora que empieza la historia de verdad.

-Relato normal.

 _ **-relato del interrogatorio.**_

*nombre*:- dialogo de un personaje.

*Nombre 1/nombre 2*:- dialogo compartido.

*nombre*:- "pensamiento".

Dialogo...*acción _*..._ dialogo.

Bueno, creo que no hacen falta muchas explicaciones, lo que si explicare un dato importante.

Como verán acá el narrador es Shawn en algunas partes, y en otras es omnisciente, osea que sabe todo lo que ocurre y lo que piensan y sientes los personajes. Todo hasta ahora seguirá girando en su mayoría, alrededor de Shawn, ¿que por que digo en su mayoría?, bueno habrá partes en donde el narrador sea omnisciente, y en algunos casos en primera persona que no sea Shawn.

Especifico esto para que luego no haya algún tipo de comentario "¿como es que sabe Shawn lo que dijo " _personaje X"_ si es el narrador?" en cual quier caso, quiero que si alguno no entiende algo, me avise a si mejoro mi redacción.

Otro punto es que la historia transcurrirá cuando twilight ya es princesa, pero antes de que se enfrente a tirek, mas que nada por una cuestión personal, (odio el castillo, ya, lo dije) por lo que algunas cosas pueden pasar o no, ya veré :D

obviamente con el tiempo iré mejorando y espero que ustedes estén ahi para verme mejorar y espero el apoyo general XD.

Muy bien, sin mas cháchara, lean gente querida.

… "de pronto, aparece un joven de vestimenta elegante y con el pelo purpura y amarillo"

(+logro obtenido: un Xronos salvaje a aparecido)

Xronos:- ¡AJA, así te queria agarrar yo a vos!- grito.

Yo:- wow, ira- indico el joven trigueño al ver a Xronos. -que honda mijo, ¿de donde vienes?-

Xronos:- ¿de donde crees?, del basurero mental de donde me dejaste hace mas de 4 meses... *agarrando al escritor del cuello apunto golpearlo*... y ahora me las vas a pagar-

Yo:- heeeeeeeeeeyyy, tranquilo no hace falta tanta violencia- dijo con miedo.

¿?:- exacto si alguien va a golpear a ese inutil seremos nosotros- de atrás de ambos aparece Wolf, luego Hyde, Carlos y Fyodor. -¿quien te crees para matarnos?-

Yo:- ¡su creador, y si quiero los revivo y los mato otra vez!- grito enojado.

¿?:- yo lo pensaria antes de hablar- aparece Razor.

Yo:- un momento esto es injusto, son seis contra uno-

Xronos:- ¡agarenlo!- salen corriendo todos intentando atraparlo.

Yo:- ¡AAAH, LLAMEN ALA POLICIA!- ...

(mejor empecemos… )

.

.  
.

.

.

.

… _**note**_ _ **como Blade se me quedaba mirando, como si intentase descifrar lo que dije, mientras yo**_ _ **me**_ _ **girando el habano**_ _ **que este me**_ _ **había**_ _ **dado.**_

 _ **Blade:- sabes, tengo cara de idiota, pero no soy estúpido. Estas muy loco si crees que me voy a tragar eso.-**_

 _ **Shawn:- bueno, estúpido es una palabra muy fea. Emmmm, yo diría, imbécil e idiota.- dije riéndome de la seriedad de mi interrogador.- y si no me crees es un problema tuyo, es la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, yo he muerto para el mundo.-dije mirándolo con cierto aire de gracia.**_

 _ **Blade:- ¿así, y entonces que sucedió desde ahí?-**_

 _ **Shawn:- jejeje, pareces muy interesado- dijo mirando a su "compañero". -muy bien, ¿en donde me quede? Aaaah si...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **en eso en algún lugar del universo...**

 ** _Shawn_ _:-…. Me encontraba flotando en medio de la nada,_ _sentía_ _como si estuviera flotando, era una_ _sensación_ _muy interesante, ¿sabes?._ _Sentía_ _como si mi cuerpo_ _golpear_ _al aire, pero al_ _también_ _sentía_ _como si estuviera sumer_ _g_ _ido en el_ _agua….._**

No sentía nada, en lo absoluto podía sentir algo, solo era consiente de que estaba "despierto", pero no sentía ni mi propio cuerpo, haciendo me dudar si en verdad existía en ese espacio tiempo, pensamiento producido por las constantes charlas con un viejo amigo sobre temas filosóficos.

Al momento, sentí un como el aire me golpeo muy suavemente el cuerpo, por lo menos, ahora sentía algo.

Lentamente recuperaba todos los sentidos del cuerpo, la sensibilidad y la movilidad. Al poder sentir de nuevo el cuerpo, sentí como si estuviese sumergido en el agua, permitiendo que me pelo se quedase suspendido y que este se moviera gracias al tranquilo movimiento del viento, intente abrir los ojo, para observar el extraño lugar me encontraba, pero al intentarlo, un dolor recorrio rápidamente mi cuerpo cual corriente eléctrica.

Shawn:- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggh!- el dolor se hacia insoportable, mientras mas me retorcía, el dolor iba en aumento, inclusive el respirar y gritar provocaba que ese martirio aumentase.

Con fuerza de voluntad, deje de moverme y gritar, aunque a decir verdad, tenia ganas de condenar y maldecir a todo aquel que me acuerde su cara, y gritar a los cuatro vientos los improperios mas bajos, pero solo pasaria de un dolor insoportable a una agonía interminable.

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis cuencas, y al cabo de unos minutos de intenso dolor, el mismo fue disminuyendo lentamente, hasta solo ser un calambre apenas perceptible, y al final un simple fatiga miento de mis músculos que desde que empezó el gran dolor, se contrajeron de forma abrupta.

Efectivamente, lo que habia sufrido era, sin ninguna duda, una ataque inmenso de calambres, en donde al parecer todo, pero literalmente TODO mi cuerpo se acalambro.

Me quede suspendido en el aire, mientras respiraba agitada mente mientras sentia como el sudor sobre pasaba mis cejas y se escudriñaba por mis parpados intentando hidratar un poco mis ojos. No moví ni un solo musculo por u buen rato hasta que me senti un poco mejor, y con gran miedo, abri muy lentamente los ojos, solo para maravillarme con lo que apenas veía, e incitando me a abrirlos mas rápido.

Frente a mi, detras, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, y en todos los angulos posibles e imposibles que mi vista podia ver, se extendia un cielo celeste grisáceo, con ondulaciones verdeolaceas que surcaban el mismo de forma fluidas, cuales olas en un mar un menso, pero quietas, con apenas un movimiento muy lento, de miles de años en donde lo incitaban a uno a querer explorar cerca de ellas. Con puntos, en su mayoría blancos que tintinaban mostrando una pizca de vida allá en los confines de ese cielo, y cada tanto unos puntitos de color que iban de las gamas mas hermosas del rojo y violeta, hasta un escueta gama de marrones insulsos que apenas si se percibían en ese cielo, que unos puntos eran mas claros, y en otros ángulos un poco mas oscuros.

Escudriñando la vista, note formaciones circulares perfectas, de grises y verdes muy suaves, a rojos y amarillos un tanto pasionales, sin duda, en mi cabeza no pudo a ver otro pensamiento que esas formas geométricas, giraban en su eje lentamente, eran planetas, planetas tal vez nunca antes vistos, era a lo mejor, yo el primer ser humano, y espero que pensante, en admirar esos planetas increíbles.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de donde estaba ubicado yo, estaba suspendido en medio de todo esa sinfonía armónica de colores, formas y pequeñas luces. No había nada debajo de mi, solo un infinito vacío que, al igual que el resto de ángulos panorámicos. Aunque si bien ya me había parecido de que flotaba, lo que me sorprendió mi vestimenta; no llevaba mis botas, si no que iba descalzo, un pantalón de color negro, y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello.

Shawn:- o- ok, ¿esto es normal?- me pregunte a mi mismo, mientras tanteaba mi pecho en busca de algo extraño.

¿?:- ¿en serio?, ¿este panorama, increíble en todas las formas posibles, no te parece raro?, y solo te preocupas por….. ¿tu ropa? **-** pregunto una voz en el aire.

Rápidamente me gire sobre mi mismo, intente buscar la fuente de esa voz, pero por mas que me esforzaba no veía algo que pareciese parlante.

¿?:- ¿que te pasa?, ¿tienes Alzheimer, que ya ni recuerdas la voz de un viejo consejero?- volvió a preguntar dicha voz. No entendí a que se refería el o ella, aunque mas apostaría a un "el", ya que aparentaba a una voz masculina joven, pero no una voz aguda, sino una voz grave y suave al mismo tiempo.

Shawn:-... _*volteando_ _me_ _*_... ¡¿quien esta ahí?!- gruñí violentamente mirando de donde provenía esa voz desconocida.

¿?:- estoy aquí... ¿o tal vez detrás?... que tal, ¿al lado?... ¿y al frente?... incluso entre medio...- a mediada que la voz hablaba, volteaba, giraba,e incluso retrocedía, ya que, he de admitirlo, estaba furioso, furioso por que sea quien sea me estaba tomando el pelo, jugando con mi mente aun a sabiendas de que yo seguía un poco shokeado por el repentino cambio de escenario.

Pero por otro lado, tenia miedo, uno de los miedos mas primitivos del ser humano, desconocer que entidad me hablaba me hacia vulnerable, ya que no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que sea que me hablase de ahí en mas.

Pero conforme mas hablaba, recuerdos afloraban en mi mente, donde me pareció haber oído esa voz en algún otro momento.

¿?:- ok, ya me aburri-con esa sentencia final, una luz incandescente apareció frente a mi, y en un intento de proteger mis ojos los cerro con fuerza y me cubrí con los brazos la cara. Aun que a decir verdad, prefería quedarme ciego a sentir lo que paso a continuación, un dolor inmenso se agolpo en mi cabeza, sentía como si me estuviesen estrujando el cráneo. Y ahora si, grite con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta que, igual de rapido que llego, rápido se fue el dolor.

Con temor a abrir los ojos, sabiendo que seguramente estaría o en medio de las llamas ardientes del infierno, o en un prostíbulo gay, por tercera vez.

En fin, al abrir los ojos, para mi sorpresa seguía flotando en ese infinito espacio.

Shawn:- ¿tanto dolor al vicio?- pregunte al aire mientras veía con estupefacción, osea no me pasa otra cosa que pasarme el día agonizando en dolor, y ahora resultaba que todo no era mas que un producto de mi imaginación. -...*suspiro*... debería ir a consulta psiquiátrica- me dije un tanto indignado y cansado.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y eh de admitirlo, estaba feliz de ya o tener que escuchar a esa voz, pero también estaba un poquito triste, ya que hasta no saber donde estaba, estaría solo en ese infinito espacio, y admitía que si iba a estar ahí durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo bien me hubiera gustado tener algo de compañía.

¿?:- ¿en serio? Yo creo que estamos perfectamente bien- en menos de medio segundo, mi sonrisa adopto un gesto mohino de proporciones interesantes. Esta vez, con ganas de pegarme un tiro, me di media vuelta lentamente hasta enfocar con mi vista al dueño de esa voz joven:

el "chico" tenia el pelo un tanto largo, algo despeinado, dejando levemente su ojo izquierdo, pero no tanto,de piel blanca, era apenas unos centímetros mas pequeño que yo, y era de complexión delgada, se podria decir que no tenia nada de musculatura, a simple vista era normal, menos sus ojos y su pelo, y por que no, su vestimenta.

Su cabello era de 2 colores, separados ala mitad de su cabeza, ala izquierda era de color amarillo, mientras que la derecha era de color morado grisáceo claro, sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante, a diferencia de los mios que eran marrones claros.

Para finalizar, su vestimenta era, en pocas palabras, extravagantes en su forma; llevaba una camisa blanca lisa, con un corbatín de color morado, un poquito mas obscuro que su pelo, bah la parte derecha de su pelo, sobre eso tenia un chaleco sin mangas color negro abotonado, y sobre este tenia un smoking con cola de pingüino que se enrollaba un poco al final que iba a juego con su pelo bicolor, del lado izquierdo el saco era amarillo, y del derecho morado un poco mas obscuro. Ala altura del abdomen tenia una cadena dorada que conectaba los botones de smoking. Llevaba unos guantes blancos en las manos, y por ultimo llevaba unos pantalones de color negro, junto con unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color.

Este me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras enarcaba una ceja me dijo:

¿?:- tanto tiempo, ¿no?- me dijo con ironia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shawn:- ¡¿quien eres?!- le grite poniéndome ala defensiva, no podia confiarme de quien era ese sujeto a pesar de que se me hacia familiar su voz.

¿?:- ¿en serio, no me recuerda?, "te daré una pista, si tu pierdes la vista, en la obscuridad solos estamos, aunque diferente seamos, somos como hermanos"- al terminar de hablar, un pequeño recuerdo llego a mi cabeza...

Flashback... hace unos años

….. se veia a un pequeño Shawn que estaba en una cueva llorando, vestido con un pantalón azul obscuro, manchado con tierra y roto en las rodillas y una remera de maga corta un poco roto en el cuello, en el pecho tenia una mancha borroneada de sangre, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra una piedra ala mitad de la cueva, mientras este se acurrucaba con sus brazos sobre sus piernas, y su cara sobre sus brazos

Estaba empapado por la lluvia, temblando de frió por la pequeña correntada que provenía de la entrada de la cueva, que se empeoraba a medida que seguia cayendo agua, chocando con el frío piso embarrado.

Shawn niño:-... *sollozos*... a- alguien... sniff... alguien ayude me...- decia llorando. En eso, un pequeño brillo se hizo presente en la caverna detrás de Shawn, al principio no se dio cuenta, pero cuando empezó a sentir una sensación cálida, alzo la vista.

Miro detrás suyo, pero lo único que logro ver era el final de la cueva, abatido por la trizteza, volvio a acurrucarse, pidiendo a quien le oyese en esa cueva que la ayudase a salir de esa situación.

Shawn niño:- papa... lo siento...- susurro, cerrando sus ojos, con intenciones de dormir hasta que alguien lo encontrase.

 **¿?:-** _ **te**_ _ **daré**_ _ **una pista, si tu pierdes la vista, en la obscuridad solos estamos, aunque diferente seamos, somos como hermanos**_ _ **-**_ escucho de repente.

El niño elevo su cabeza y miro hacia la entrada de la cueva; lo unico que vio fueron arboles que se movían errática mente por el viento que soplaba, entonces un relámpago. Pudo vislumbrar una sombra, una silueta alta y siniestra, de un costado de la piedra en donde estaba reposado, saco un cuchillo largo, de mango de madera y metal.

Shawn niño:- ¡d-detengase!- exclamo apuntando el cuchillo en direccion al cuerpo.

De repente, la silueta fue arrancada del suelo, demostrando que era un manojo de ramas y hojas. Dando un suspiro de alivio, bajo el cuchillo.

 _ **¿?:- tranquilo, no te haré daño.-**_ la voz nuevamente retumbo en la cabeza del niño, pero no veia quien era el que hablaba, se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas nuevamente, pro solo se encontró, nuevamente, con el final de la cueva, que en toda su obscuridad, lo instaba a no acercarse a menos de que la situación lo requiriese, y aun así, se lo tendría que pensar en acercarse a aquella obscuridad. **-** _ **¿como te llamas niño?-**_ le pregunto aquella voz.

Shawn niño:- _"¿como me llamo?, este esta loco si cree que le_ _diré_ _mi nombre, mi madre ya me lo dijo, bajo ningun concepto, tengo qu_ _e decirle quien soy-_ penso para sus adentros, sabia que ea muy arriesgado decir su nombre a un extraño, y mas si eso podria poner en peligro a su pueblo. Lo habia decidido, le daria un nombre falso, cualquiera, hasta la mas pequeña variación, le permitir escapar de cualqier situacion.

 **¿?:-** _ **no, quiero tu nombre de verdad, se que no te llamas juanito alcachofa**_ **-** jocosamente, la voz volvió a resonar.

Shawn niño:- ¿co- como...? ¿donde estas, que quieres?- asustado mas de lo que el hubiese deseado, intento tantear con la mano el cuchillo que, antes de apoyarlo contra la pared al no ver peligro, era su única forma de supervivencia.

 _ **¿?:- tranquilo, no te lastimare, es mas quiero ayudarte en tu predicamento.-**_ le dijo de nuevo, en aquellas palabras, una sensación peculiar surgió en la cabeza de Shawn, sentía que podría confiar en el.

Shawn niño:- es... *suspiro*... esta bien, pero antes dime tu nombre- le exiji, ahora un poco mas tranquilo, ¿que otra alternativa me quedaba?.

¿?:- ooh claro, ¿donde estan mis modales?, me llaman Xronos, pero tu puedes llamarme como se te antoje, niño.-

Shawn:- ¿Xronos?, que curioso nombre, y ¿donde estas?- pregunte un poco animado mientras guardaba mi cuchillo en una funda.

 _ **Xronos:- en tu cabeza, soy una especie de... entidad auxiliadora-**_ afirmo esa voz en mi cabeza, y apartir de ahi, le empese a decir "vosecita" por varios años...

Fin de flashback...

Xronos:- ahora te acuerdas verdad, ¿que hay?, ¿que te cuentas?- me pregunto el, y si, si es una especie de conciencia independiente, que esta para ayudarme tanto moralmente como psicológicamente.

La primera vez que me ayudo, me indico el camino por donde vine, y por lo que me dijo, el podia entrar en mi subconciente y sacar informacion olvidada, como si fuese una especie de computadora. Si si, ya lo se, suena como un desvario insulso de un demente, pero asi funcionaba su "trabajo" en mi mente, que es mas complicado que eso.

Shawn:- a- bu-bue-qu- solo podia balbucear, estaba atónito por lo que precenciaba.

Xronos:- ¿que?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?- dijo de forma burlona mientras sonreia.

Shawn:- a-aaah, y-yo q...¿qu-que te paso?, eeeeh a – si eres realmente?- en si estaba un tanto alegre, ya que por fin puedo hablar y presenciar a... ese sujeto que me ayudo durante años, y que posterior mente deje de escucharlo.

 _Blade:- …... espera, espera, esto no tiene sentido- dijo interrumpiéndome, otra vez._

 _Shawn:- ¿que quieres ahora?- dije un tanto molesto._

 _Blade:- una entidad auxiliadora?, estas seguro que no comiste algo raro? Eso suena como una mala historia que uno sube en internet.- espeto con molestia._

 _Shawn:- y que quieres?, me pediste que te contara todo no?, pues eso es lo que pasa-_

 _Blade:- como me entere de que estas mintiendo, no te matare, sino que primero te hare sufrir lentamente, ¡para luego mandarte de cabeza contra los buques nazis!- amenazo violentamente, estirandose desde su asiento y tomandome del cuello, para poner un cuchillo en mi cuello._

 _Shawn:- jejejejje, eso seria demasiado misericordioso no?- me solto bruscamente. -por si te interesa, solo mi madre sabia de esa extraña condicion, mi padre, por otra parte, nunca fue fácil de razonar con el, asi que fue mejor ocultarselo.- Explique mientras me sacudia la ropa._

 _Blade:- no me interesa, mejor sigue hablando, y mas te vale que sea util.-_

 _shawn:- bueno...- retome..._

Xronos:- sip, esto soy yo. ¿elegante no crees?- me pregunto haciendo poses de físico-culturista.

Shawn:- eeeeeem, si lo que tu digas- incomodo de esa situacio, mas bien toda la que me rodeaba. -dime, ¿donde estamos?- dije mirando a mi alrededor todo el paisaje, que apesar de todo segian tan impoluto alrededor nuestro.

Xronos:- no es obvio? Es una especie de trancicion entre los vivos y los muertos- explico, lo cual me extraño.

Shawn:- muerto?, ¿estoy muerto?- eso se me hacia extraño, ¿estaba muerto?.

Xronos:- …. _*acercandose*_ …. Mmmh, no te acuerdas, tranquilo, te lo redordare- chasqueo los dedos, y ahi, me acorde todo lo que habia pasado.

El misil, mi familia, mis compañeros... recorde todo, y la melancolia y la rabia se agolpo en mi.

Shawn:- ooh no, mierda, mierdaa. Ya me acurdo- dije un tanto desesperado. -todo esto es mi culpa.

Xronos:- vamos, no esta tan malo, mira el lado bueno.- dijo palmeando me la espalda.

Shawn: ¡¿lado bueno?!, ¡¿como, en tu maldito mundo, esto puede tener un lado bueno?!.- le grite enfurecido.

Xronos:- de que ahora te podras juntar otra vez con tu esposa e hija.- intento tranquilizarme colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, y sonriendo gentilmente.

Shawn:- no lo creo- dije sin confianza.

Xronos:- por que?, no crees en dios?- me pregunto.

Shawn:- los asesinos creemos en que ahi alguien que creo todo esto, pero no en dios precisamente- le dije mientras me quitaba su mano del hombro.-y si llegase a existir, no me tendría a su diestra, precisamente-

Xronos:- creo que tienes razon...- ambos nos quedamos callados, yo mirandolo, y el mirando sus pies mientras se rascaba su cabeza, como si la respuesta a lo que haríamos, se lo dirían sus pies.- ¿y ahora... que hacemos?- me pregunto.

Shawn:-... no lose... *suspiro*... sinceramente, no lose, y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo-

¿?:- yo les puedo ayudar en eso.- una voz resono en todo ese paramo estrellado. Una voz tranquila y grave, capas de tranquilizarte en momentos de angustia.

Las estrellas, infinitas y pequeñas, titilaron, suvemente, siguiendo un ritmo, que no escuchaba, la brisa, disminuyo en su pasar, soplando suavemente.

Frente a nosotros, es espacio se comenzo a ser difuminar, surgiendo un humo blanco, una niebla que se esparcía en una linea frente a nosotros, esa neblina, se comenzo a juntar, hasta formar una nube blanca, del tamaño de un perro mediano, que se suspendia frente a nosotros.

Shawn:- ¿y esto?- saben que, ala mierda el sentido comun, ya no tiene sentido. Me quede mirando esa "nube" enfrente mio, con una cara inexpresiva.

Xronos:- no se, ¿puedo quedarmelo?- pregunto sonriente, acercando su mano a la nube, pero al apenas entrar en contacto, se elecrocuto.- ¡aaaah la verga!, malo misifus, malo- regaño mi amigo bicolor.

¿?:- vuelve a tocarme, y te juro por los guardianes, que te mando al infierno mas tormentoso.- advirtió la nube, note como, al hablar, se iluminaba levemente.

Shawn:- no, enserio que es?- pregunte esta vez serio, pero con un deje de curiosidad en mi ser, mientras arqueaba una ceja mirando mas detenidamente la nube.

¿?:- jeje, dejemos eso para despues niño.- de manera suave, la nube se rio por lo bajo, pero sin ningun apise de maldad. -te eh traído aquí, para que tengas otra oportunida.-

Shawn:- tu me trajiste aquí?, ¿por que?- asi que esta nube me rajo aquí, esta dicho, esto es una mierda en grandes proporciones.

¿?:-en efecto, yo te traje aquí, y lo hise por que te estoy poniendo a prueba.- medijo seriamente.

Shawn:- ¿a mi?, ¿y yo que hice?- un tanto inquieto con la situación, comencé a pensar que esto debía ser un mal sueño.

En síntesis, me explico que el vio como el universo se creaba, y que al ver que habian seres consientes de si mismos, el quiso que esos se relacionasen entre si, dejando que cada uno pudiese ser libre, que decidiesen su destino.

Lamentablemente, durante mucho, demasiado tiempo eh de decir yo, a observado la tierra, viendo como el ser humano, en vez de pensar por si mismas, cooperar con otros en solidaridad, estos solo se preocupaban por si mismo y dejaban que otros tomaran las decisiones por ello, dejándose vivir en la ignorancia, y cuando todo iba mal, se limpiaban las manos echándole la culpa al que estaba en el poder, y dividiéndose en pensamientos en que uno, se basa en solo pensar por si mismo, colocándole valores a objetos y personas, y destruyeron lo que quisieran como si estos fuesen los dueños de todo y todos.

Y los otros, están en contra, avalando a favor de la igualdad social y en contra de la centralización del poder, cuando en verdad, ellos mismo esperan a llegar al mismo, para luego mandar ala mierda todos sus ideales, creando la ilusión mediante la ignorancia y la estupidez; la libertad y libre expresión.

En cierto aspecto tenia razon; una persona que apoya la izquierda, e incluso que demuestra que esta a favor del pueblo, al llegar al poder se corrompería, no importa lo que haya echo con anterioridad, el ser humano siempre que llega al poder, hara lo posible para que no se le arrebate tal poder.

Shawn:- ya bien, ¿y que tengo que ver en todo eso?- creo que habia estado desvariando en detalles aquella nube, sin rostro ni nombre.

¿?:- veras, luego de presenciar todo eso, creo que la raza humana no tiene salvacion; presencie guerras, dos de ellas las mas brutales y fuera de proporciones... yo... pense que, solo talvez, luego de esas guerras la raza humana cambiaria, dejaria las armas, pero no, solo se empeoro.- note un tanto de tristeza en su voz.

Shawn:- esas, mi amigo, son las desventajas de tener libre albedrío y pensamiento propios, uno tiene una idea, otro tiene otra que se contrapone, un tercero que apoya a ambas, discuten, y se viene la guerra al intentar sobre ponerse sobre el otro.- les consta que es a si, no?.

¿?:- pero aun asi, eh visto gente que es buena, como tu que...- con 2 carcajadas, resonantes y toscas, interrumpimos el dialogo de aquel ser gaseoso.

Xronos:- JAJAJAJJAJA, ¡ay, ese es el mejor chiste que escuche en mi vida¡ jajajajajaja- se reía que daba gusto, estaba echado en el suelo matándose de la risa a lágrima suelta.

Shawn:- jajajjaja, aaaaah mi estimable amigo, no me has visto alla ….. _*señalando un punto al infinito*_... era de todo, menos bueno, jajajaja- seguia riendome en la cara (creo) de aquel ser.

¿?:- si te vi, y te juro que eras mi ultima opcion, pero al ver esos sentimientos que mostrabas frente ala muerte de tu esposa e hijas, de como Razor, pasaba por encima de ti, ignorante y desinteresado por tu sufrimiento, de como morian tus amigos, y que aun asi, seguías manteniendo te con una sonrisa, en tu rostro.- mientras decia esto, podia sentir como me señalaba, y nose si lo hacia, era una nube despues de todo.- cuando vi eso, supe que algo andaba mal en tu cabeza.- finalizo.

Shawn:- ¿yo?, porque?-

¿?:- ….. _*golpendo la cabeza de Shawn*…._ Holaaaa, ¿ay alguien ahi?, ¿estas de joda?, es obvio que, al sufrir todo eso y no reaccionar, estas mal de la cabeza- no se si sentir que me quieren ayudar, o ofendido por que me estaba insultado.

Xronos:- ¿y como piensas ayudarnos?-

¿?:- ¿disculpa?, la ayuda es para el, no para ti- la rudeza al decir eso no nos inmuto a los dos.

Shawn:- lo siento, amigo, pero yo no me ire a ningun lado sin este coso de ahi- señale a Xronos.

Xronos:- exac... oye eso no hacia falta- adoptando un gesto mohíno, me miraba con desden mientras lentamente levantaba su mano para enseñarme su dedo de en medio. - " _fuck you, no seriuly, fuck you"-_

¿?:- ¿y que vinculo tinen los dos?- sentía que aquella nube sonreia, ademas de unas piscas en su tono de voz que se divertiria, como si todo esto fuese un simple juego para el.

Shawn:- somos como hermanos no?- mire a Xronos, que seguia mirandome amargamente, pero al escuchar me, esbozo una sonrisa y asintio solamente. -¿ves?- apesar de que quería sonreír, no me nacía, no tenia ganas, pero aun a si sonreí forzadamente.

¿?:- esta bien, sera como tu quieras, humano- escuche un chasquido de dedos, un ruido seco y que, a jusgar por el temblor que senti de repente, el sonido tuvo que ser demasiado atronador, y de la nada, donde me encontraba suspendido, aparecio una especie de piso de color blanco, que solo abarcaba el lugar donde yo me suspendía.

Shawn:- un minuto, ¿que haces?- me inquiete un poco, queria saber que pasaba, y cuando se me ocurrio preguntarle a Xronos, vi como este desaparecía en un haz de luz. -¡Xronos!- grite su nombre, e intente estirarme para alcanzar el lugar donde estaba, pero ese maldito piso de blanco no dejaba moverme.

Xronos: ¡Shawn, cuida...!- habia desaparecido, delante de mis ojos, dejando solo unas particulas de color blanco que se fueron difuminando hasta apagarse.

Shawn:- ¡¿que le hisiste?!- con una mirada fulminante, mire a aquella nube, que seguia flotando en el espacio. -¡responde a mi pregunta anterior y dime que eres!- grite.

¿?:- no te preocupes por el, y en cuanto a lo otro, yo soy el guardia de esta dimensión, amigo mio, buen viaje y cuidado con la caída.- al terminar de decir eso, pode notar como dos sombras redondeadas se vieron en medio de esa nube, dos formas esféricas que resultaron ser ojos blancos, con un anillo amarillo brillante, rodeando una esfera de color negro, me miraban profundamente.

Shawn:- un minuto °°° ….. _*procesando*….._ °°° ¿co-como que cuidado con la caída?- mi enojo paso a un segundo plano, y fue reemplazado por algo de miedo.

¿?:- así, se me olvido decirte- note como sus ojos demostraban algo de vergüenza. -como te dije soy el guardián de este lugar, y como tal, puedo crear espacios a mi antojo, algún día te explicare todo, pero volviendo al tema, pues... digamos que me gaste demasiado presupuesto para hacer todo esto para recibirte, y digamos que no me dan los números, por lo que tu llegada a donde te envié, sera algo... dolorosa- al final de decir eso, cerro los ojos, como si estuviese sonriendo, y como si eso se pudiese considerar despedida, caí repentinamente en un foso totalmente negro.

Al principio quería gritar, y lo hice; frustración, odio, tristeza, y ganas de matar, pero la furia que tenia en ese momento se apaciguo, mi vista se paralizo frente a lo que mis ojos presenciaban, en aquel túnel negro que se había transformado en unos segundos, en una sinfonía horrenda de imágenes de mi pasado que quería olvidar.

Frente a mi se reproducían, como si fuese una película, escenas aberrantes que se acercaban rápidamente, para luego alejarse unirse aun torbellino rojo;

uno de ellos, se mostraban unas manos que surgían de los bordes de la imagen, indicando que los recuerdos los veía desde mi propia perspectiva (premio para quien lo entienda, :D), ambas manos estaban manchadas de sangre, y una de ellas sostenía la cara ensangrentada de un joven, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe.

Ese suceso correspondía a una misión de los asesinos, tenia únicamente que vigilar al tipo, que era el hijo de un accionista secreto del wallstreet, quien apoyaba un grupo guerrillero, los blind tails(los colas ciegas), que atacaban, saqueaban, y hasta incluso violaban durante la noche, en las horas pico, sin que alguien los pudiesen ver.

Los asesinos nunca tuvieron malos tratos con ellos, si bien repudiábamos sus accionares, decidimos jamas meternos con ellos, eran peligrosos, hasta para nosostros, ademas de que sus socios eran poderosos.

Pero se habian pasado de la linea, habían atacado nuestro pueblo durante una fiesta, y eso fue los ultimo, habiamos decidido matar a aquel hombre que habia provocado el ataque, aquel accionista, ya que si se cortaban sus fondos, la guerrilla seria completamente vulnerable, y nos permitiría atacarlos.

Decimos que matariamos primero a sus hijos, infundirle miedo para que el mismo se acorralase en su hogar, haciendo que nuestro trabajo sea mas fácil.

La mision era simple, rastearlo y seguirlo, vigilarlo, y luego matarlo.

Yo me encargaba en esta mision de vigilarlo, para evitar que se escapase o que se metiera en una situacion complicada para el asesino, que era su hermano, quien mataria de forma limpia y sigilosa al joven.

Sin embargo su hermano ya se había tardado demasiado, hacia mas de media hora que tenia que haber llegado, asi que tomando la iniciativa se infiltro dentro de la mancion.

Se tomo su timpo para encontrarlo, entre todas las habitaciones de aquel lugar, ubicado en el 2do piso de la mancion, al final de un pasillo. Se estaba por acercar ala habitacion en donde se metio al jove, pero un llanto sutil, proveniente de la habitacion que estaba a 2 cuartos de donde se metio el joven.

Tentado por la curiosidad, ademas de la sorpresa de que al ver la manija de la puerta con sangre, ingreso con cuidado en el cuarto, llenandose de asco y repulsion, y siendo cegado por una furia que ni el se la creia.

Habia visto, tirada en el suelo, atada de cadenas en los brazos y cuello, una jovencita de alrededor de 15 a 16 años, totalmente desnuda y con cortes en los brazos y piernas, con moretones por todos lados, y con evidencia de desnutricion.

Al ver eso, no me resistí, e importándome poco ya el sigilo, salí furioso de aquella habitación para entrar azotando la puerta de la habitación.

Hay lo encontré, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebe, levante una pistola que llevaba en mi cintura, y dispare impactando en el brazo del joven. Con alaridos de dolor el joven se desplomo en el suelo, intentando mantener en brazos al bebe para que este no callese sobre el suelo.

Luego de eso, ya no recordaba mas, solo que mas tarde ese día, me habia despertado cerca de un basurero en un callejón, con aquella niña que estaba encadenada en la mansión, que iba vestida ahora con mi gabardina negra, haciendo una especie de vigilancia mientras yo me habia "echado a dormir", si por esto entendemos que me había desplomado en el suelo de aquel callejón.

Pero ahora lo recordaba, había golpeado hasta la muerte, hasta mis puños estaban ensangrentados y partidos.

Mi ojos se llenaron de asco, esa cara desfigurado mientras un chorro de sangre salpicaba en todo el suelo. Pero a veces el subconsciente es demasiado cruel, y volvió a presentare frente a mi otra imagen de mi pasado.

Era un recuerdo algo mas reciente, en pleno servicio militar en la campaña de rusia.

Teniamos que atacar un pueblo, y asi lo hicimos, pero para un gran costo para el "ikaro", nuestro asistente de artillero, el asistente de Wolf, había sido asesinado en un momento que nos bajamos del tanque, lo ultimo que vi de el, fue un pedazo de su cara chocar contra mis pies.

Un pequeño funeral fue lo ultimo que hicimos por el pobre. Horas mas tarde, luego de abandonar el pueblo, nos dirigíamos hacia un nuevo punto de encuentro.

Ibamos por un camino al lado de unos arboles, y fue cuando los alemanes nos atacaron, o eso intentaron. Los soldados nuestros se refugiaron detras de los tanques, y nosotros abrimos fuego. Pero no usamos munición convencional, noo claro que no, decidimos utilizar munición incendiaria.

Imaginen se, los gritos de desesperación, agonizantes y tormentosos, literalmente estaban viviendo el infierno.

Los minutos pasaron, y cuando revisamos el lugar, encontramos 3 soldados, 2 y una mujer, los 3 eran alemanes. La mayoria de los soldados, querian matar a los 2 sujetos, y violar ala mujer, pero nosotros, los de ikaro, decidimos que seria correcto fusilar a los 3, sin contemplación ni consideración de que había una mujer y la responsabilidad recayó sobre mi.

Me entregaron un fusil m14 EBRy me posicione frente al primero, un rubio ojos azules, delgado, y a pesar de saber en la situación en donde se encontraba, tenia una maldita sonrisa psicópata, y logro susurrar me algo.

¿?:- " _espero que tu amigo no halla perdido la cabeza jajajja.-_ por mas que intente, no pude contener mi locura, la locura que el transmitía, lentamente esboce una sonrisa que asusto a los otros dos, que me miraban con preocupación y temor. Gire lentamente, hasta enfocar mi vista en uno de los soldados nuestros, era robusto y llevaba un bate en sus hombros sostenido con sus dos manos.

Shawn:- _da me el bate_ \- dije arrojando a un costado el rifle, y extendiendo la mano en dirección al soldado.

Me entrego el bate, me coloque justo en frente al alemán, levante el bate por un costado y encima de mi hombro, y mirando el rostro de aquel alemán sonriente, baje rápidamente el bate. Una y otra vez repetí lo mismo, salpicando sangre por doquier.

La imagen era demasiado clara, y si, era otro recuerdo que había intentado reprimir hacia unos meses. Me estaba volviendo loco, había querido olvidar esos recuerdos debido a que eran demasiado para mi, demostraba que era todo menos una persona.

Rápidamente varias mas aparecieron; asesinatos lentos y crueles, acosos hasta el punto de internar personas, persecuciones que terminaron mal, torturas, todo lo quiso olvidar.

Shawn:- ya... ¡ya basta, por favor, ya basta!- su voz era silenciada por los gritos de agonía de la gente que el mismo asesino. Y pudo, entre suplicas, escuchar brevemente la risa de aquella nube. -¡detente bastardo!, ¡¿que mierda te hice yo a ti?!- grito furioso, esa maldita cosa había traído todo lo que lo hacia el, un bastardo asesino.

Se estaba volviendo loco, no soportaba volver a escuchar los gritos, era demasiado para el, pero entonces escucho unas risas, y no eran como antes, eran risas infantiles y adultas.

Todas las imágenes desaparecieron, para ser remplazadas por otras donde se miraba, a una niña y una mujer adulta sonriendo desde un bote pequeño, mientras miraban a Shawn, el cual reía mientras nadaba intentando llegar al bote. ¿como podía tener 2 personalidades tan diferentes la una con la otra?, ni el lo sabia, no supo como oculto semejantes cosas en su propia mente, pero lo hizo de tal forma, que cada vez que veia a su esposa e hija poda mirarlas con cariño, reírse sin acordarse de aquellas atrocidades de guerra.

Seguía cayendo, por aquel túnel que parecía de fuego, un calor se hacia presente molestándome hasta para respirar, y cuando no sabia como podia empeorar esto, otras imagenes se arremolinaron, pero mas violentas y veloces, hasta literalmente querer atacarme.

Pude ver,a pesar de la velocidad, extrañas criaturas, parecían reptiles cuadrúpedos, en donde al final de sus patatas delanteras surgían otras extremidades hacia arriba mas delgadas, con membranas rugosas que colgaban de la misma, colas largas que surgian que debía estar, creo, su cadera, con protuberancias, algunas mas pronunciadas que otras, parecidas a espinas.

Me fije en sus patas traseras, eran largas y robustas, cubiertas tambien por esas escamas, solo que estas se tornaban un poco mas negras, con ciertos tonos rojizos, incluso algunos azules, o blanco, o diversos colores combinados.

Loque pude identificar como el torax, era largo, casi del largo de la cola, mas o meno metros, a demas de ensancharse por donde comenzaban las extremidades delanteras. Y por ultimo, poseían cuellos largos, que terminaban en una cabeza un tanto triangular vista de perfil, y esta, en algunos "individuos", tenian unas espinas rectas ala par de la cabeza.

Veia aquellas criaturas con asombro y curiosidad, eran sin duda dragones, pero estos tenían algo raro, estaban corriendo en distintas direcciones, asustados.

Y entonces vi como un dragón se abalanzo sobre un dragón pequeño, y mientras lo tenia bajo su pata derecha, este ejerció una gran presión sobre el cráneo del pequeño dragón, quien gritaba e intentaba liberarse. El dragón, mientras se reía ejerció aun mas presión en su pata, y cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas, el dragoncillo lanzo un grito de dolor y tristeza, mientras la pata descendía hasta tocar el suelo.

La sangre salia por borbotones, mientras el cuerpo que aquel dragón sufría unos espasmos, hasta que se dejo de mover y dejo que la sangre siguiera su curso. Note como empezó a tomar aire, su tórax se empezó a hinchar, y lineas naranjas amarillentas se dibujaban, mostrando una serie de hileras placas escamadas que protegían la zona.

Afianzo ambas patas delanteras a la tierra, y dejo escapar un potente rugido, lleno de colera y remordimiento. Pero el recuerdo desaparecio por el rugido, sin embargo para mi desgracia aquella bestia estaba cayendo junto a mi, pero era diferente a como lo veia hace unos momentos. Se volvió mas obscuro, y lo mas significativo, era que ahora ¡tenia 6 patas!

Vi como extendia esas dos nuevas extremidades, que ya no estaban unidas alas patas delanteras, sino que estan unidas al torax, apenas un poco mas atrás de las delanteras, demostrando unos pliegues de menbrna negra, en un intento inutil de volar.

Se sacudia en cadamomento, intentando volar, pero le era inutil, y entonses volteo a verme con su boca deformada que emulaba un gesto furioso.

¿?:- ¡¿crees que esto te salvara?!, ¡TE...MATAREEE!- el dragon con un impulso se lanzo contra mi con sus fauses abiertas, y justo antes de que me mordiera, sentimos que la velocidad de caida se aumento, el viento se empezo a tornar mas frio, note que habiamos abandonado aquel tunel de fuego, para estar dentro unos de diversos colores.

Y como si me ubiese meado una tortuga (vease la "buena suerte"), otra corriente electrica se infiltro tanto en mi, como aquel dragon, y esta vez no me guarde las ganas de gritar de dolor, y ese otro bicho tampoco.

Shawn:- ¡AAAAAAAARGGH, ¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASA?!- grite retorciendome de dolor, mis musculos se retorcian en dolor, agonizando por 3 vez en el dia (creo).

Logre abrir mis ojos, apenas si pude. Note como el suelo estaba cerca, a quella velocidad, me seria imposible el sobrevivir. Pero note que el dragon no gritaba mas, y cuando lo enfoque, note como su cuerpo estaba deformandose, sus 2 brazos que sobraban, hiban desintegrando, y la sangre que salia se evaporaba.

Empezo a brillar, al igual que yo segundos despues, vi el suelo, ya todo pasaba mas lento, mis parpados se sentian pesados, mi respiracion se agito, ya no sentia el latir de mi corazon, cualquier cosa que sentia antes desaparecio.

Y antes de que pudiese perder el conocimiento y cualquier rastro de aquel dragon, pense en una sola cosa.

Shawn:- _tengo... mucha hambre_ \- y todo se fue ala mierda para mi, se volvio obscuro, no sabia si dormia, estaba muerto, o estaba en un prostibulo gay otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

… _ **.Blade:- ¿que tienes con los prostibulos gay?- me interrumpio.**_

 _ **Shawn:- …..*suspiro*... es una vieja historia que tuve con mi hermano, ¿alguna vez le hisiste un lavado de estomago a alguien con acido?, mancha eso si.- dije recordando un poco ese trauma que tuve hace ya muuucho, historia para otro dia.**_

 _ **Blade:-... *asqueado*... solo continua y no te vallas por la tangente, si?- dijo poniendo su mano en su cara, senti un suspiro cansado, esto por lo que veo lo estaba agotando.**_

 _ **Shawn:- ooh vamos, se puede poner peor, por suerte no fue asi...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. no se que mierda paso en lo que estuve "dormido", pero me sentia como si me hubiesen utilizado como saco de boxeo, tenia el cuerpo adolorido, sumado a que no sentia absulutamente nada debajo de mi, osea no estaba en suelo.

Shawn:- aaay, mierdaaa~- dije lentamente sintiendo dolor por todos lados, por lo que veo todo fue un extraño sueño... otra vez.

Empese a abrir mis ojos con dificultad, la luz que habia en la zona me dificultaba la vista, asiq que coloque mis brazos frente a mi para tapar la luz y que mis ojos se acostumbrasen ala luz, pero sentia pesados mis brazos, mas el dolor que sentia, se me dificulto mantenerlos en el aire.

Cuando ya mas o menos pude ver sin problemas, deje que mis brazos cayeran, sin embargo, en ves de caer hacia abajo, se me fueron para arriba, mire mis brazos y me encontre el suelo debajo de mis manos, levante la vista mirando hacia el frente, y para sorpresa mia me encontre con arboles, que estaban de cabeza.

Shawn:- no... no fue un sueño- dije con desgano al volver a levantar la vista, esta vez hacia arriba, anteriormente fue hacia abajo pero como ya me oriente ya todo esta bien, creo.

Bueno cuando levante la vista, note que uno de mis pies estaba atado a una cuerda, y que esta estaba a su vez, enmarañada en un conjunto de ramas, y al final de estas, una piedra de un tamaño interesante estaba funcionando de contra peso.

Xronos:- genial, caiste en una trampa para animales.- la voz molesta de Xronos no mejoro mi situacion.

Shawn:- ¿donde...argh... donde estamos?- pregunte con dificultad al ver alrededor y nomas encontrarme con arboles, y a lo lejos un campo con un cielo radiante, y yo me encontraba entre medio de los arboles, que con su follaje mu apenas por pequeñas endiduras dejaba pasar el sol.

Xronos:- no lo se, acuerdate yo solo veo lo que ves tu.- con dudas, por un rato nos quedamos callados. Yo me dedique a ver el lugar, los arborles resultaron ser manzanos, intente ver mas alla de los arboles, pero era tanta la cantidad que apenas si veia una parte de lo que creo que era una pared de madera de alguna estructura de por alli. -sea donde sea que estemos, ya no estamos en rusia, estos pasiajes son muy contradictorios con el frio polar que hacia, ademas, ¿ya lo notaste?- me pregunto.

Shawn:- que cosa?, ¿el echo de que estoy colgando de cabeza de un puto arbol? O que tal ¿el echo de que no sepamos el echo de donde estamos?- pregunte con cierta molestia al sentir otra punzada de dolor.

Xronos:- que tal el echo de que estas sangrando por las 4 heridas que tenias de balas?- me pregunto con cierta preocupacion. -o si no que tal la curiocidad de los objetos que hay en el suelo?-

A la primera, quise corroborarlo por mi mismo, me toque el pecho y note que por encima de mi remera estaba empapada con sangre, aparte de que estaba, en el mejor de los casos destrozada.

La pocicion en la que estaba facilitaba el correr de la sangre por todo mi cuerpo, recorde los cuatro disparos que tenia, uno al lado del estomago, otro en su pulmon, otro en el brazo derecho, y por ultimo, uno en el corazon. La respiracion se me dificulto, tosi y note que un poco de sangre se escapo.

Shawn:- e- estoy jodido...- dije con algo de dificultad, me fije en lo ultimo que habia dicho Xronos, me fije el suelo, y mis ojos se abrieron con asombro, estaban algunas armas que me pertenecían, tirado alli, estaba mis brazales con cuchillas, al lado estaban 2 espadas del mismo tamaño, una pistola glock 18, y mi subfusil thompson. Por todo el lugar en que estaba, habían desperdigados varios objetos mas, alguna que otra medalla, los casquillos de balas sin disparar, y varios cuchillos que utilizaba.

Xronos:- Vamos Drake, tu puedes!-

Shawn:- ¿quien es Drake?- detuve mi accionar al intertar alcanzar uno de los cuchillo con mi brazo "bueno", (soy diestro) y me quede pensando en ese nombre.

Xronos:- oh ya sabes, Nathan Drake el mejor aventurero despues de indiana jones, siempre esta en aprietos y siempre consigue salir.- dijo con un poco de entusiasmo.

Shawn:- primero, jones es un personaje ficticio!- exclame un tanto enojado, osea, estoy atrapado de cabeza, sangrando y sin saber donde estoy, lo ultimo que nesecito es recordar un personaje de ficcion, pero lo unico que hice aparte de gritar me a mi mismo, fue que me movi bruscamente, y eso provoco que me empezara a doler las heridas, principalmente la del corazón y el pulmón, solo reprimi un gruñido de dolor y me toque la herida para parar un poco el sangrado.-segundo, esto no es una aventura, me estoy muriendo, y si... arg... y si no me desato... arrrrrg...- no continue, el dolor en mis heridas se incremento.

Me comence a marear debido ala perdida de sangre, ya no lo soportaba, perdi las ganas de moverme y solamente me quede ahi.

Shawn:- es...*suspiro*... es inutil.- dije con desgano, dejando caer ambas manos.

Xronos:- ¿que?, asi de facil te rindes?, no lo vas a intentar siquiera?-

Shawn:- aaaaah... para que... _*coff, coff*_... no vale la pena, aun que me desate, que hare, ya estoy mas muerto que vivo.-

Xronos:- y vas a rendirte asi como asi?, donde quedo ese niño y adolecente con aires de heroe?-

Shawn:- muertos... como lo estare dentro de un rato.-

Xronos:- ¡que diría Amelía?!, ¡¿sabes lo que darían todos por tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir?!, ¡deberías estar agradecido y luchar por sobrevivir!- estaba enojado.

Shawn:- no es mi problema... yo no pedí esto... ya no tengo oportunidad-

Xronos:- ¡¿y que hay de tu familia y tus amigos?!-

Shawn:- ¿que familia?... ¿que amigos?... están todos muertos- pesimismo era lo que me podía definir en este momento.

Xronos:- y solo por eso vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de reacer tu vida?, ¡¿porque no te pones en la piel de todo los que quisieran tener este regalo que tienes tu?!-

Shawn:- que... argh... que vida? Es que acaso no ves mi situacion?... argh... aunque me suelte eso no hara mas que retrasarme- ya que, no me movi mas, deje que la sangre se deslizara por mi pecho, llegando a entrar por la comisura de mis labios.-... ya no es mi problema... _*_ _espiración forzada*..._ las cosas pasan por algo... mi...arg... mi predicamento no le traera ningun tipo de beneficio a ese ser que me dio este "regalo"-

Xronos:- no me vengas con esa mierda sin sentido!- estaba furioso. Las pocas veses que pude hablar con el en el pasado, demostraba sin ningun tipo de disimulo su disgusto con mi profecion de asesino, es mas, en alguna ocacion supo discutir con migo en un intento vano a que dejara mi carrera de asesino, y que me fuera con Amelia a vivir mi vida tranquilo, pero mi cabezoneria me impedia abandonar los deberes que componian ser un asesino como lo eran de mi familia.- ¡que te diria Amelia si te viera asi?!, ¡¿o tu hija?!-

Shawn:- que me lo merezco... morir como un puto animal que acaban de cazar...- deje de hablar, no queria desangrarme, tenia miedo de morir y queria luchar pero... no... ya me era imposible... era mejor no tener esperanza.

La esperanza era un veneno, te da ilusiones falsas que luego son destruidas. Eso no es ser realista, pesar que las cosas te pueden ir mal para prepararte psicologicamente, no es ser realista, era ser pesimista, y por mucho que lo sabia, decidi ver ese obstaculo por lo que era, un obstaculo, vierase por donde se lo viera era eso, no habia escape, no habian segundos caminos asi que para que molestarme.

Xronos:- entonces sip... este es nuestro final- la impotencia en su voz me dio gracia. -¿porque mierda no soy la conciencia de Nathan Drake?-

Shawn:- y dale, sabes?, creo que podriamos pasar nuestras ultimas horas discutiendo sobre quien es Nathan...- antes de poder continuar con mi intento de mantener una charla conmigo mismo, una voz, aguda y un tanto curiosa por cierto, me interrumpió.

¿?:- _heeeeeeeey, hay alguien ahi?, ¿estan bien?-_

…...¿khe?

¿?:- _¿_ _hola?, estas lastimado?, lo siento pero eso te pasa por querer robar mis manzanas. Asi que esto haremos, te bajare y me diras por que estas aquí,_ _¿_ _si?_ -

Shawn:- " _¿espera, eso fue... español?"_ \- dude por un momento. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, cosa que a estas alturas dudaba de que siquiera yo funcionara como debia, la palabra "hola" en español significaba hola en ingles. Al tratar de rec ordar algo mas de español, note como un poco de maleza se removía a unos …... no se, talves metro, metro y medio, el cual no podia alcanzar a ver quien se movía por allí. Hasta que de un segundo a otro me acorde que me supieron dar clases de esapñol, y mis padres intentaron reforzar aquella formacion, lastimosa mente mi situacion en ese momento no me permitia siquiera el pensar que dia era.

(N/A: esta parte sera con parte del dialogo de shawn en ingles, para que dimencionen su problema con el español.)

Shawn:- eeeeeeh, listen to me, eeh, yo... necesito, eeeeeeh... ayuda- con dificultad, recordé algunas palabras, al mismo tiempo que pensaba. - _"¿donde mierda estoy?, ¿españa, latino america?, ¿como mierda llegue aca?-_ y como no, Xronos contestó- _"ni puta idea, pero España seguro que no, esa mujer tiene un tono de voz rara, como la de los texanos.-_

¿?:- _¿que te pasa?, ¿_ _te golpeaste la cabeza_ _o_ _algo por el estilo_ _?_ _-_ le escuche decir, ya un poco mas cerca, y creo que intento insultar, y como todo macho cabrio norteamricano y capitalista que soy (mas o menos) quise responder a ese insulto, y resalto "quise", pero no.

Shawn:- ….*punzada*... ¡AARGH!... please, i need help, i'm bleeding out, and i- i- i don't think so resist much longer- el dolor, siempre ese puto accionar de mi sistema nervioso. ¿que no hay algún otro sinónimo que me sirva para hacerles dimensionar los espasmos y dolor que sufria

¿?- _he-hey, escucha, yo te puedo ayudar, pero eso te pasa por venir a robar mis manzanas... esa no es la_ _solución_ _a tu_ _situación_ _si?-_

Shawn:- _"manzanas?¿robar?..._ _estará_ _fumada?-_ le pregunto a Xronos en su mente.

Xronos:- "que se yo?, a lo mejor...- contesto con simpleza.

Shawn:- aaargh... miss, i-i promise...*coof*,*coff*... i promise, i will not steal anything... i...i...-... por que me molesto en mantener un poco de la cordura que alguna vez tuve en esta vida.

Frente de mi pude ver un perro, o poni o alguna mierda parecida, la cuestion es que aparecio un bicho anaranjado, que por alguna razon llevaba puesto un curioso sombrero marron.  
Ahora mi pregunta es ¿quien mierda viene con esa cosa/perro?.

 _¿?:-quee? No puedes hablar o te quedaste tonto?_ \- la dueña de aquella voz hiso su acto de presencia …. ¿que mierda estoy viendo?.

.

.

.

.

.

… _ **.. Shawn:- era una criatura interesante, un cuadrúpedo color anaranjado... tenia... era peculiar; sobre su cabeza tenia pelo.- dije con tranquilidad recordando mi primer encuentro con esos bichos.**_

 _ **Blade:- ¿y que tiene de especial? Casi todos los cuadrúpedos tienen pelo sobre su cabeza, hasta nosotros-**_

 _ **shawn:- si lose... pero ninguno tiene el pelo exactamente como los humanos... tenia un pelo rubio y largo, atado con una pequeña coleta roja, y la cola igual era un cumulo de pelo rubio atado. Y poseia unos ….. aaaah, poseia unos ojos verde esmeralda, brillante y profundos.- si, lo se, estoy siendo un puto sentimental, pero... no se, me senti bien al decirlo.**_

 _ **Blade:- eso... me repugna.- mi amargo celador me miraba con cierto ….. vamos a decir repudio, por un lado era obvio que esa mierda romantica que dije le parecia patetico, y por otro estaba iritado al no poder sacarme algo que le pueda servi para explicar algunas cosas.**_

 _ **Shawn:- si queires te canto una serenata... bueno el punto es que quede asombrado con los ojos de quella cosa, pero por otro lado habia descubierto de quien pertenecia la voz, asi que mantuve la calma y actue como todo norteamericano...- sonriendo por mi verborragia...**_

.

.

.

Shawn/¿?:- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- ….. bueno, tal vez no fue tan asi. Luego de ese "hermoso saludo de rigor", vi como la bicha salia corriendo, tropezandose contra una rama y dandose de cara contra un arbol, hasta que se levanto, me miro, y salio corriendo gritando otra vez. Yo mientras tanto me sacudia como lombriz. -¡¿que mierda era esa cosa?!- grite en un momento de total histeria y adrenalida causada por el miedo y sorpresa del momento, que gracias a dios me hizo dejar de pensar en el dolor de... todo mi puto cuerpo.

Xronos:- no lose, tranquilo, la desesperación no lleva a nada- mientras tanto, el animador del siglo comenzó a decirme cosas para calmarme, como que estaba drogado o cosas por el estilo, pero solo lograba desesperarme mas, llegando tambien a enfurecerme un poco.

Mire nuevamente el cuchillo debajo mio, y comencé a balancearme intentando alcanzarlo aprovechando que la adrenalina del momento no me hacia sentir mucho el dolor, que volvía de apoco. Mi mano estaba creo que a 5 centimetros del cuchillo, pero no lograba alcanzarlo.

Xronos:- ¡heeeeeeeey, calmate carajo!-

Shawn:- ni loco me pienso quedar aquí a esperar que esa... cosa, venga. No pienso quedarme aquí.-me empece a estirar bruscamente, y podia sentir que mi tobillo empezaba a dolerme.

Xronos:- ¿y a donde iras, eh listo?- pregunto con desden.

Shawn:- a donde sea... _*_ _estirándose_ _*_... aquí no.- pegue un estirón y logre tomar el filo del cuchillo, y lo tome con fuerza, llegando a cortarme la mano y dejando que la sangre fluyera. Necesitaba sentir otro dolor aparte, y es que para poder agarrar el cuchillo si o si necesitaba dislocarme el píe. Apreté los dientes y los ojos con fuerza, suprimiendo un grito de dolor.

Xronos:- y después dices que no te pareces a Nathan Drake- obvie el comentario, me sostuve de mi propia pierna y flexionan dome todo lo que podia logre tomas la cuerda con mi mano, acerque el cuchillo... y digamos que cortar esa mierda, con mi espalda en direccion al suelo no fue la mejor de mis ideas...

*TUMP*...*crack*...

Shawn:- ¡aaaaarrrgh, mierda!- ….. si se lo preguntan, si caí sobre una de las armas y me hise mierda la espalda, y el cuchillo... casi me lo clavo en la mano.

Me revolqué por un minuto mas y depaso insultaba a todo ser vivo viviente, a decir verdad si tuviese seguro seria millonario. Cuando me relaje un poco, logre centrarme en mi nueva situación, y decidí seguir el siguiente plan... agarrar lo que estaba debajo de mi espalda y correr como cobarde.

Apenas si pude ponerme de pie, y mantenerme en esa posición fue otro suplicio, si lose para este punto ya deberia estar mas muerto que la democracia, pero la sangre que perdía era poca, o eso creo no soy medico. Lo peor es que no me salia demasiada sangre del corazón, cosa ya rara de por si, sino que mi pulmón era el que mas despedía sangre, asi que intentando parar el sangrado utilize mi camisa, la que tenia y conserve de mi "agradable estadia" en ese raro paramo universal y que depaso estaba toda ensangrentada por cierto, y utilice como una venda que recubria mi todo mi pecho.

Habia terminado de ajustar mi camisa al rededor de mi pecho tapando mi corazón y mi pulmón, y me deje de apoyar en el árbol que había estado ahí desde hace un rato. Pero solo tenia otro problema.

Xronos:- ¿que arma llevaras?- por lo menos habia un total de 3 armas de fuego, mis dos sables y 4 cuchillos, y ni loco ni por asomo me llevo las 9 cosas en la espalda, apenas si puedo conmigo mismo. -que tal el fusil y los sables?-

el fusil era un "fusil de asalto ligero" o FAL-PARA, con mira, y los sables eran... pues simples sables de metal.

Shawn:- n-no...- ni loco llevaba esas mierdas, eran muy pesada ya solo el fusil.

Xronos:- bueno bueno,emmmmm que tal la pistola y los cuchillos?- dijo con gesto mohino.

La pistola era una Colt calibre .45 sin modificaciones, y los cuchillos eran hojas filosas con un mango de madera rodeado por una tela marron que ayuda ala sujecion de la misma.

Pero como no tenia ni funda para los cuchillos solo puede tomar uno, y la pistola la cual la guarde en mi pantalon, mientras sostenia el cuchillo.

Xronos:- bueno, algo es algo no?- concordaba con el, luego de eso, armado, lastimado y con mi pie torcido intente alejarme del lugar, pero trastabille al momento cayendo cerca de los sables.

Xronos:- eeeeh pero y las demas armas?-

Shawn:- las...arggh... las demas lamentablemente tendre que abandonarlas...- me volvia levantar y comense internarme entre los arboles y en una dirección contraria a la de esa cosa naranja.

Xronos:- bueno, si no puedes vencerlo unete a ellos, ¡andando, mueve esa carnaza mamaza!- un viaje herido y medio cojo con este hijo de puta hablando todo el viaje... porque no me pegue un tiro *snif*...

… _ **.. aveces los cambios de paradigmas son raros, como me estaba pasando a mi, un momento relataba mis aventuras, y de un momento a otro ¡PAWN! contra la mesa y con el cuchillo apuntándome al cuello.**_

 _ **Blade:- ¡ya me arte, esa mierda es pura basura, no me sirve de nada!- ese grito jajaja, tipico de la desesperación ante una situación que le desfavorece y sabiendo que el en verdad tiene mas poder que otro pero este no reacciona.**_

 _ **Shawn:- jajajaja, ¡esa es la reaccion que queria!- saben lo que es convivir con un demente durante 3 dias seguidos?, me paso y no la pase muy bien que digamos.**_

 _ **Blade:- ¡¿te crees muy listo?!, ¡¿crees que no te mataria ahora?!- me cuestiono furioso.**_

 _ **Shawn:- ¡no lo harías, estas atado de manos y sabes que si me matas es lo mismo que nada!- me sentia con confianza?, si jajaja, si lo la sentia, sabia que el gobierno no dejaria pasar la oportunidad de ver e investigar un asunto tan peculiar como el mio, asi de facil, por lo que me permitía divertirme un poco. -eres un soldado, eres medio maquina, un ser que solo reacciona por ordenes que vienen de otros seres egoísta que utilizan a las personas como esclavos metiendoles en sus cabezas ideas nacionalistas para que actúen de forma maquinada sin pensar en las consecuencias que pueda generar, ¡¿o me equivoco?!-**_

 _ **Blade:- ¡callate y dime lo que quiero saber!- me tomo del pelo y me asoto la cara contra la mesa fria de metal.**_

 _ **Sahwn:- crees que a ellos les importa tu vida? Solo les importa mantener el poder sobre aquellos a los que gobiernan y les mienten diciéndoles que son libres y que tienen oportunidades en todos lados, aarrrggh...- a ese punto, blade me habia pasado el cuchillo por la mejilla con algo de fuerza intentando que me callase. -los unicos libres en este mundo son solo aquellos que ven lo que esta pasando a su alrededor, pero no pueden hacer nada, ellos no son parte de la naturaleza en la que esta sumerjida el mundo actualmente, o sino los unicos que son libres son aquellos que gobiernan y manipulan alas masas asu antojo, pero para mantenernos a raya nesecitan a gente como tu, humanos sin cerebro que luchen y apoyen la falsa libertad que promenten.-**_

 _ **Blade:- ¿tu que puedes saber sobre libertad?- me pregunto con algo de interes.**_

 _ **Shawn:- los libres son aquellos que utilizan a los demas para que hagan el trabajo sucio, aquellos que tienen el control sobre sus enemigos, tu amigo mio no eres mas que un simple esclavo al que le han lavado bien el cerbro... ¿o no me diras que nunca se tie hizo raro que desde niños se les enseña mucho de historia? Quieren que te sientes orgulloso de tu pais, para que en momentos de crisis vayas voluntariamente... ¡¿o me equivo Blade?!, ¡¿me diras que eso no es lo que han estado haciendo los norteamericanos?! ¡¿lo que ha estado haciendo Razor?!-**_

 _ **Me tiro de la silla con bastante enojo y cuando estaba tirado en el suelo me propino una patada en el estomago.**_

 _ **Blade:- hay algo en lo que si tienes razon mi amigo... *se agacha y se acerca a mi oído*... y tu eres parte de los que no tiene libertad, aquí yo mando, y soy yo el que te permite vivir- selevanto y le volvio a patear, al rato escuche como se alejaba, y cuando escuche que abrio la puerta me levante con toda rapidez, y de un salto casi lo agarraba, peor desgraciadamente cerro la puerta pero con la escotilla abierta, y aprovech.**_

 _ **Shawn:-¡¿CREES QUE ME CONTROLARAS?! ¡LAS PERSONAS CREEN PODER DOMINAR A TODAS, PERO JAMAS ME CONTROLARAS, NO ERES MAS QUE UN PEON EN ESTE JUEGO DE AJEDREZ!, ¡UN JUEGO DEL CUAL ME SAFE HACE AÑOS Y AHORA SOY ALGO MAS QUE ESO!, ¡ EN CAMBIO TU, MI AMIGO, ESTAS MAS QUE MUERTO EN ESTA PARTIDA!- con todo lo que pude le grite, incluso creo que me escucho la mujer del teniente general, y claro que Blade no se quedo atrás.**_

 _ **Blade:- descansa por ahora idiota, ya veremos cuanto puedes aguantar.- con estas palabras cerro la escotilla y escuche como se hiva.**_

 _ **Shawn:- ya veremos... quien es el idiota...mhmhjeje, jejejej, jajajaja¡JAJAJAJAJA!- de la cordura ala locura existe un solo paso, y por suerte creo que no la eh atravesado...aun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

*mientras tanto en un hospital publico*

se ve al joven escritor en una camilla conectado a unos cables, a su lado una joven chica de pelo morado y amarillo lloraba... un tanto exageradamente.

Chica:- ¡digame doctor ¿es muy grave no?!- dijo sobandose la nariz poco elegantemente.  
Doctor:- señora, le dije ya 16 veses, ¡a el solo lo mordio una oruga!- y se va enojado. -"¡5 años en la universidad para esto?, yo queria ser bailarin!"- se lo escuchaba gimotear desde la otra sala.

chica:- y eso te pasa por olvidarte de nosotros- con un chasquido de dedos, la joven se transformo en Xronos, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.  
joven:- no me tarde demaciado, solo 4 meses y algo.- vio como Xronos se largo antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, quien se fue a seguir a unas enfermeras, entonce el joven miro hacia la pantalla y dijo. -hey como andan, espero que hallan disfrutado el cap, como siempre no tengo escusas por mi tardanza, pero espero que aunque sea se distraigan con algo mientras deberian estar estudiando pero estan leyendo esto, los estoy observando asi que, CUII -DAA -DII -TOO~, por ultimo si quieren dejar un review no me enojo, y siempre recuerden esto... cuidado con la oruga.

¡chau chau! *wof, wof*

Atte: XronoMaster :D


	5. Chapter 5: ¡¡veergaaaaaa! parte 2

Heeeeey que onda, si, sigo con vida... creo.

Bueno a lo que iba, como leyeron en el cap anterior, Shawn tuvo un curioso tiempo de charla con un ser interesante, tuvo su primer contacto con un poni, y durante el interrogatorio demostró que tenia cierto desagrado por el gobierno, y sigue la incógnita del porque el odio puro que le tiene a Razor y Blade.

Jeje, ya tengo varias cosa planeadas para mas adelante, y si puedo el 5to capitulo lo tendrán para este fin de mes, y si hay suerte eh?.

Y por ultimo, como ahora se darán cuenta, Xronos sera parte importante de la historia, asi que para que no se nos haga mucho lío cuando aparece en la presentación, seguramente o lo saque o buscare a otro personaje que venga bien, si me ayudan mejor.

Bueno poco mas así queee... nada, lean.

(Especificaciones de relato)

-Relato normal.

 _ **-relato del interrogatorio.**_

*nombre*:- dialogo de un personaje.

*Nombre 1/nombre 2*:- dialogo compartido.

*nombre*:- " _pensamiento_ ".

Dialogo...* _acción*..._ dialogo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Volver ala obscuridad es jodido, no me refiero ala obscuridad abstracta, literalmente a la obscuridad de esta habitación es sofocante en el mejor de los casos.**_

 _ **Uno puede volverse loco por estar en una habitación completamente blanca, es mas fácil comparado a una habitación completamente a obscuras, era mas por no saber lo que pasaba alrededor mío y los sonidos que escuchaba no eran nada relajantes.**_

 _ **Me puse a pensar entonces en lo que había pasado con Blade hace... ¿hace cuanto fue eso?, ¿uno o dos días? Algo así mas o menos, la cuestión es que me puse a pensar en lo que le grite, jejeje no se porque y tal vez no tenga nada que ver pero …. me pregunto que habrá pasado antes de que yo llegase a esas tierras. Osea algo ocurrió eso esta mas que claro ¿pero que exactamente? Mmmmmh, me gustaría saber que ocurrio ….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

(equestria, momentos antes de la llegada de Shawn, 3ra persona)

Equestria, una tierra mágica, de paz y armonía, donde sus habitantes viven sin problema alguno, donde sus princesas, monarcas de aquellas tierras, hacen lo posible para mantener esa paz que ellas tanto aman.

En uno de los tantos lugares de Equestria, esta Ponyville, un pequeño pueblo el cual en tan solo poco tiempo, logro hacerse de cierta fama, véase el echo de que la nueva princesa de equestria, twilight sparkle, viva en la biblioteca del pueblo, que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía vivan allí, entre otros acontecimientos.

Una particularidad del pueblo es que a unos a una distancia interesante del pueblo, se encuentra una granja, rodeada de cientos y cientos de arboles de manzanas, de ahí su nombre de Swett apple acres.

En un uno de los tantos huertos del lado sur de la granja, que conecta con el famoso, al igual que temible bosque everfree, una poni de color naranja, con una cute mark de tres manzanas, de una cabellera larga y rubia atada a una cola de caballo al igual que su cola, con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda y un curioso sombrero de color marrón, trabajaba golpeando un arbol, que generaba que las manzanas cayeran del mismo dentro de un cesto de madera.

¿?-aaaaah parece que hoy tambien sera un lindo dia de cosecha- dijo la susodicha con un tono de voz campirano. Mientras ella admiraba las manzanas, y cuando se disponia a subirlas a su lomo, un viento fuerte soplo desde el bosque. -¡¿ pero que henos esta pasando ahora?!- pregunto al aire exasperada por agarrar su gorro para que este no volase.

Se fijo en el cielo; este se volvia negro, conjuntos de nubes oscuras se movian del bosque mientras que otras se iban formando cubriendo con una penumbra aquel sector, que desde la lejanía se podía apreciar que algo no andaba bien. Por un momento pensó que eran los pegasos del clima, pero al no ver ni rastro de ellos, descarto rápidamente la idea.

Aj:- yyyyyyy ahí va mi día- dijo indignada, adoptando un gesto mohíno que iba dirigido principalmente, al cielo.

De repente, de un arbusto que convenientemente había aparecido detrás de la granjera, un mechón de pelo de color verde menta se asomaba desde atrás del mismo.

¿?- ¡APPLEJACK, ESCONDETE!- y para antes de que applejack pudiese reaccionar o gritar del susto en su caso, una unicornio de color verde menta, una lira como marca, ojos color miel y cabello verde menta con una franja blanca entremedio al igual que su cola, salio de su extraño escondite y metió a la granjera dentro del mismo.

Aj: AAH, ¿qu- c- como...?- para cuando su cerebro proceso lo que ocurría, pudo ver como la poni verde menta se le queda mirando con una sonrisa mas grande que el gato de Alicia. -¡¿Lyra?!,¡¿que haces aquí?, casi me matas de un infarto!- exclamo la granjera a Lyra la cual seguía sonriendo.

Lyra:- oooh applejack, disculpa, es que vine a revisar unas trampas y...- interrumpida por la rubia.

Aj:- ¿trampas?, ¿no me digas que...?- con solo mirar la sonrisa mas grande que drogadicto en casa de snop dog, applejack se llevo el casco ala cara. -¿no te acuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?- dijo con cansancio al ver como las nubes negras seguían juntándose.

Lyra:- oye, ese si era un humano, pero se disfrazo de poni.- dijo en su defensa. -además no me dejaste siquiera que le hiciese unas pruebas-

Aj:- por ultima vez, ¡ese era un poni que quiso robar unas manzanas!- le grito cansada de explicar.

Lyra:- aja si claro, ¿y ahora me dirás santa clos no existe?- pregunto señalando con su casco.

Aj:- ¿pero de quien estas hablando?, eeeeh sabes que no necesito saber, los que si necesito saber es ¡¿por que diantres has puesto trampas otra vez en mi granja?!- le grito al tiempo que volvia a sujetar su sombrero frente a un nuevo arranque de viento.

Lyra:- ooh cierto a eso vine- de la nada (otra vez), saco una alforja en donde llevaba unos papeles. -vine a darte estos formularios.- dijo con una sonrisa simple.

La vaquera tomo un tanto confundida los papeles con su único casco libre, ya que el otro lo ocupaba en sostener su sombrero.

Aj:- mediante la presente, bla bla bla, por presentar los documentos ,bla bla bla, se le notifica ala presente..., ¿quien fue el tarugo que escribio esta cosa?- pregunto mirndo con cierto desconcierto el pedazo de papel, en el el cual en su mayoría eran puros "bla bla bla".

Lyra:- ….*un poco avergonzada*…. A-aaah si, el escribano no se sentia de buen humor hoy.- dijo un poco nerviosa al recordar como fue el tramite. -literalmente cuando termino de escribir me quiso apuñalar con un sombrero. Aun no entiendo como un poni puede girar completamente su cabeza.- se cuestiono colocando un casco en su mentón.

Aj:- creo que fue un poco innecesario el recado al final.- dijo pasándole la hoja para que esta la tomase entre sus dos cascos y la leyese en voz alta.

Lyra:- ejem …. " _postdata: mediante la presente, le notifico que usted es una yegua nefasta e intolerable, por cierto vallase ala concha..."-_

Aj:- yaaaa no necesito que me lo leas- dijo arrebatándole la hoja para evitar que la unicornio siguiera leyendo. -en fin lyra, lo siento pero no puedo permitirte poner trampas otra vez en mi granja- le dijo con un poco de lastima.

Hacia un tiempo que la familia apple había tenido uno que otro problema menor con la unicornio color menta, y por mucho que les constaba de que lyra no lo hacia a propósito, no podían permitir que ella pusiese en peligro tanto ala propia familia, como a si misma, ya que las trampas estaban ubicadas en los limites del everfree.

Lyra:- p-pe-pero yo...- interrumpida.

Aj:- mira...*colocando su casco en el hombro de lyra*... se que no tienes ninguna intencion de lastimar a nadie, pero no puedo permitir que por colocar esas trampas, ni que tanto tu como mi familia salgan lastimados.- sentencio mirando a los ojos de la unicornio.

Lyra:- ¡yo nunca le haría daño a tu familia!- exclamo un tanto indignada frente a esas acusaciones lastimeras hacia su persona.

Aj:- lose, pero hace unos meses, bigmac se lastimo por una de tus trampas.- al decir eso, Lyra se sorprendió bastante.

Ella no sabia que le había causado algún daño a un miembro de la familia apple, y de haberlo sabido, hubiera quitado, o por lo menos hacer un mapa detallado con la ubicación de las trampas.

Lyra:- y-yo lo siento, n-no- no sabia que...- un gran trueno interrumpió a la equina.

Del cielo, emergió un rayo electrico, una especie de rayo que estaba impactando a varios metros de ellas. Lo curioso del rayo es que era ancho, no una linea de luz eléctrica que asemeja una raiz, sino que parecía un tubo de luces de varios colores, principalmente el blanco.

Al rededor del "rayo" nada se quemaba, sino que las ramas de los arboles se movían bruscamente.

Ambas ponis miraban atenta y de diferentes maneras la columna de luz que emergía del cielo, mientras Lyra estaba con los ojos bien abiertos maravillada por el gran espectáculo de colores, la granjera, por su parte le habia agarrado un tic en el ojo izquierdo continuo mientras en su cabeza, se podia apreciar una mini appeljack, la cual corria en una rueda para hámster, hasta que se detiene de golpe enojada.

Mini aj:- ¡al demonio, yo me voy de vacaciones!... _*pasos*_... ¡el ultimo que apague la luz!... _*portazo*_...- dijo con una voz muy aguda.

Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, los arboles ahora se movian con mas violencia, parecia que en cualquier momento mas de uno saldria volando, mientras que el rayo de luz cobraba un brillo mas intenso, tanto que ambas yeguas tuvieron que taparse los ojos por la intecidad del mismo.

Fue tal el brillo que se veía desde el otro lado del pueblo, inclusive desde un castillo en una montaña a varios cientos de kilómetros del pueblo.

Pero entonces, se noto como del centro del raayo, una columna negra se formaba parecia que queria escapar de aquel tubo electrico, que lo mantenia cautivo.

Justo cuando el brillo parecía disminuir, este solo aumento rápidamente dando paso también a dos grito masculino.

¿?:- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!- ambos se notaban que estaban sufriendo, pero se diferenciaban era que uno era un grito grave, y eltro igual de grave pero sonaba un poco mas distorsionado. Cuando ambos gritos callaron, el rayo se expandió y exploto alzando una cortina de luz y polvo, provocando que ambas yeguas cayeran al piso por la onda de choque.

Lyra:- o- ok... ugh... eso no estaba en los planes- dijo un tanto mareada al levantarse. -applejack, ¿estas bien?- pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver que la vaquera estaba de espalda al suelo mientras una pequeña risa psicótica salia de sus anaranjados labios.

La poca cordura que le quedaba, hasta ese momento de su vida, a nuestra querida poni/vaquera/rubia no nórdica, se estaba yendo ala mierda, teniendo en cuenta su ajetreada vida, que si tenia que cosechar y le agarraban ataques de idiotez, obligandose asi misma a trabajar hasta el asociego, que salvar a equestria, que discord, que su granero era lo demasiado grande y tenia que pagar una multa(esto ultimo paso ni bien salio de su casa ese dia), cuestión en síntesis; no se quería ni versen el espejo, ya que seguro que lo pateaba a el, y así misma.

Despues de unos segundo en que, en su mente, elucubraba un plan para deshacerse de todos los ponis en la faz de la tierra, lyra meneo su pata frente ala cara de la vaquera, en un intento de despertarla de su delirio, y lo logro.

Aj:- que cosa?-pregunto, recobrando sus sentidos y mirando fijamente ala unicornio enfrente de ella, que la miraba un tanto preocupada por su insania mental.

Lyra:- uuuuuff, me alegras que estés bien, por un momento pensé que tendría que internarte en un hospital psiquiátrico, y hacerte firmar un documento en donde me dejabas la potestad de sweet apple acres, ala que la convertiría en unas instalaciones de investigación para probar que el mundo humano era real- sentencio sin vacilar ni parar, esbozando un sonrisa de alivio.

Aj:- ¿que?- preocupada.

Lyra:- ¿que?- le devolvió la pregunta. Applejack se quedo un instante viendo ala unicornio, intentando averiguar si era una broma, o en verdad la unicornio pensaba hacer semejante cosa, pero después de un segundo, decidió dejar el tema zanjado.

Aj:- okeyyyy, ¿sabes que?, por que no mejor vas a buscar a mi hermano?- dijo un poco mas tranquila, aunque mirando de reojo ala poni.

En eso, ambas callaron. Escucharon un ruido, como si alquien pisase hojas.

Se quedaron mirando en dirección al cumulo de humo que se había levantado, en eso sus orejas se levantaron y apuntaron en dirección al donde antes habia caido el rayo, y escucharon como una cuerda se amarraba fuertemente a algo y esta ascendía en el aire..

Aj:- Lyra, ¿di me por favor que no es una de tus trampas?- pregunto la vaquera mirando seriamente al frente.

Lyra:- sip, ¿y sabes que ah de ser?- y antes de que la yegua pudiese respondió, esta proclamo. -¡un humano!- dijo feliz de la vida.

Intento ir corriendo hacia el lugar de impacto, pero applejack la tomo de la cola antes de que pudiese abalanzarse a lo que sea que halla caído en dicha trampa, aunque si era algo parlante, esta no daba señal de molestia, por lo que seguro que era algún bicho que se metió por ahí.

Aj:- ¡woah, alto ahi vaquera!- dijo haciendo fuerza para que lyra no cometiera alguna imprudencia... o estupidez. -lyra escucha, no quería decirlo de este modo, pero los humanos no existen.- le dijo luego de soltarla, y que la aludida se diese la vuelta, para luego tomarla de los hombros y así hablarle de frente. -son solo un mito, ¡no existen, por celestia!, debes sacarte esas historias de la cabeza, te eh visto como te aislas y te obsesionas con esas criaturas, te haces daño a ti, y a tus amigos.- profirió.

Lyra:- p-pero y ¿que me dices de ese rayo? Esa cosa no es normal- pregunto.

Aj:- esa cosa proviene del everfree, nada de ahi es normal, y seguro que lo cayo en esa trampa ah de ser algún conejo, o incluso otro ladron.-

Lyra:- p-pero yo...- sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, tantos años de investigación, noches en donde se quedaba en vela, serian para nada, y se dio cuenta de que applejack tenia razón en parte.

Aj:- escucha, ahora necesito que vallas a buscar a mi hermano para que me ayude en caso de que ese poni, si es que no es un conejo, este lastimado, ¿si?-

Cuando termino de hablar, le soltó y vio como lyra bajaba la cabeza con sus ojos llorosos, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a applejack.

Esta miro como lyra se retiraba de ahi, y sabia que le habia roto sus pasiones, pero era mejor que se lo dijese ella, antes de que otro se lo dijera y le lastimase aun mas.

Aj:- detesto hacer esto, pero no pienso permitir que ella salga lastimada por culpa de su obsesión.- se dijo asi misma mientras empezaba a caminar en direccion de donde cayo el rayo, un tanto desanimada. -muy bien ahora vera ese condenado ladron.- tomando una actitud seria al estar cerca del lugar...

 **algunos minutos despues...**

podemos apreciar a nuestra poni rubia favorita (tal vez no tanto), que se escabullía entre los arboles de manzanas mirando minuciosamente el terreno procurando que no hubiera mas trampas, y fue gracias a su gran instinto, su conocimiento topográfico de la granja, y su gran intelecto practico, o quizás fue suerte, lo primero que ocurriese.

Hacia rato que se había metido en el bosque a buscar el lugar de la trampa, y el viento del bosque provoco que todo quedara, por decirlo de alguna forma, desordenado.

Ramas por doquier, algún que otro árbol tirado, entre otras cosillas. Y fue en ese tumulto de cosas que se dio cuenta de algo curioso y de paso que la molesto.

Por la zona descubrió que había un montón de trampas ya activadas claro, pero también encontró una espada clavado en el suelo, tenia la hoja plateada y el mago era un cilindro cónico que era recubierto por unos pliegues de metal , que surgían desde donde comenzaba la cuchilla, hasta el final del mango.

Aj:- esta vez si que se paso, mira que dejar una espada- metió su casco por el escueto espacio que había entre el mago y la cubierta. Cuando estuvo bien afianzada, tiro de ella desenterrando lo que faltaba de la hoja.- sa-santas manzanas- al principio cuando vio la espada penso que era justamente eso, una espada, pero cuando puso fuerza y sustrajo el arma, se asombro al descubrir que era un sable, y se dio cuenta de la diferencia debido al tamaño. -habia visto las armas de la guardia real en la gran gala, pero esto es exagerar- se dio cuenta de que el arma estaba bien afilada gracias al brillo que generaba el filo, pero cuando lo vio bien de cerca, noto que este estaba un poco teñido con una pigmentación marrón-rojiza, y que el tamaño del arma era igual a la altura de big mac, como 1 o 1,5 metros mas o menos

Instintivamente trago un poco de saliva, sea lo que sea que haya caído en su granja, era potencialmente peligroso si portaba semejante arma.

Aj:- si-siento dudar de ti, lyra- se trago sus palabras anteriores al analizar bien la situacion, y se sentia un poco culpable de culpar asi como si nada a su amiga. Pero sus pensamientos sobre quien podia manejar el sable fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento leve pero perceptible que provenía de entre un grupo de manzanos que se extendía alo largo de donde estaba.

Inconscientemente, levanto el sable, preparándose para atacar si era necesario, pero al momento, bajo el arma mientras sacudia la cabeza.

Aj:- que estoy pensando?- se dijo asi misma viendo el arma, sacudio su pata para dejar que el arma se safase, una vez que eso paso, le dio una pequeña patada para alejarla de ella unos centímetros, a decir verdad la ponía nerviosa. - " _mas tarde se la llevare a twillight, ella sabrá que hacer con esa cosa."-_ pensó para si misma enfocándose en el cumulo de arboles, tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse, y exclamo. -heeeeeeeey, hay alguien ahí?, ¿están bien?-

se mantuvo callada unos momentos, intentado escuchar o ver algo, hasta que decidio directamente encarar al ladron, por que si de algo estaba segura era que era un poni, y que le estaba robando.

Se adentro con paso firme entre los arboles, apartando las ramas que de vez en cuando, golpeaban su cara muy levemente, hasta que escucho una voz que parecía sufrir.

Shawn:- eeeeeeh, listen to me, arrgh yo... nesecito, eeeeeeh... ayuda- con dificultad, recordo algunas palabras, al mismo tiempo que pensaba. - _"¿donde mierda estoy?, ¿españa, latino america?, ¿como mierda llegue aca?-_ y como no, Xronos le contesto- _"ni puta idea, pero España seguro que no, esa mujer tiene un tono de voz rara, como la de los texanos.-_

Aj:- ¿que te pasa?, ¿te comio la lengua el gato o no sabes hablar?- pregunto nuevamente moviéndose en dirección de la voz.

Shawn:- ….*punzada*... ¡AARGH!... please, i need help, i'm bleeding out, and i don't think resist much longer- dijo con mucho dolor, pudo sentir como la sangre empezaba a juntarse en sus pulmones, dificultándole la respiración, causando que se empezara a desesperar.

Aj:- " _parece que esta lastimado... ¡no!¡eso le pasa por ladron!... aunque un poquito de ayuda le podria dar, no?-_ se pregunto asi misma, estaba en una debacle sin saber que hacer, si golpear al ladron, o compadecerse de el y ayudar en lo que sea necesario, y luego golpearlo. -he-hey, escucha, yo te puedo ayudar, pero eso te pasa por venir a robar mis manzanas... esa no es la solución a tu situación si?- intento sonar comprensiva, si era un poni, podía contar en que se dejaría ayudar.

Shawn:- _"manzanas?¿robar?... estará fumada?-_ le pregunto a Xronos en su mente.

Xronos:- "que se yo?, a lo mejor...- contesto con simpleza.

Shawn:- aaargh... miss, i-i promise...*coof*,*coff*... i promise, i will not steal anything... i...i...-.

A medida que la rubia se acercaba, vio que había una silueta colgante, aunque le parecía un tanto grande para ser un poni común.

Aj:- quee? No puedes hablar o te quedaste tonto?- cuando había pasado unos matorrales, se quedo pasmada al ver la escena que se le presentaba en frente;

una criatura rara, con diferencia mas grande que ella e incluso se atrevería a decir que era mas grande que big mac.

Estaba vestido con unos extraños ropajes, aunque si los hubiese visto su amiga blanquecina y unicornio, Rarity, en ese mismo momentoestaría diciendo que vestimenta era, de que material, y gritando cosas como "¡¿como alguien puede cometer semejante delito contra la moda?!" y cosas por el estilo, cosa que a Applejack no le interesaban.

Aparte de como vestía, también se fijo que en el suelo habia desperdigados raros artefactos de madera y metal, varios cuchillos, y varios metales de color dorado tirados por el suelo.

Por otra parte, Shawn se habia quedado con la boca abierta mirando aquella criatura.

Su cerebro no le engañaba, habia visto mover los labios a esa "cosa", y por su apariencia claramente identifico que era un perro, o algo parecido con sombrero vaquero.  
Pero ni bien sus ojos hicieron contacto, se había quedado hipnotizados el uno del otro.

Shawn se asombro con esos ojos verde esmeralda, que lo miraban con un asombro indescriptible, aquellos dos focos color verde, tan grandes que podian reflejarlo a el, y solo a el.

Mientras que ella se mantuvo asombrada con el, apreciando sus músculos, esos ojos color marrón claro, su pelo que caia y dejaban bien a la vista el rostro de aquel ser.

Ambos sabian lo que pensaba el otro, lo presentian y lo sentian en sus corazones, estaban de alguna forma conectados. Aj retrocedio un paso, tenia el corazon acelerado al igual que su respiracion.

Y shawn, no sabia ni que pensar, queria decir algo pero solo podia, tanto el como ella, decir lo primero que se le ocurrio...

Shawn/AJ:- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-... siii, el concepto romanticismo no es precisamente sus fuertes.

Después de los "saludos" de rigor, cada uno se fue por su lado, bah solo Aj, quien trastabillo un rato pero luego se recupero y corrio tan rapido como le permitían sus patas, y Shawn solo se quedo en su lugar agitandose como un pesacado recien sacado del agua.

.

.

.

.

.

… _ **...mmmmmh, bah ni que fuera tan importante, no?**_

 _ **Escuche un ruido desde afuera, parecía como si alguien arrastrara una silla, y unas sutiles voces se escuchaban desde afuera, y la verdad no me agradaba el presentimiento que se empezaba a generar en mi. Y luego de unos momentos de ruidos, que de repente se apagaron, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar una cantidad de luz totalmente insoportable, y a pesar de cerrar los ojos aun asi seguía sintiendo la luz que me cegaba. Pero levemente senti que la luz disminyo, y cuando abri mis ojos, una silueta se alzaba frente a mi.**_

 _ **Blade:- vamos a ver si hablas ahora.- y con estas palabras senti el golpe tremendo y atroz de un frio metal en todo mi rostro, objeto que si apenas pude llegar a ver por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho. Me desplome en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, y me gustaria que el golpe no hubiese sido tan fuerte, esto me dolera cuando despierte...**_

 _ **mmmmh, si mi memoria no falla, aunque creo que si, el dolor que sentí por unos segundos era comparable a cuando cai de espaldas de ese manzanos del cual colgaba, si el dolor de mi espalda me importaba mas que el propio desangrado de mi corazon, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿como carajo seguia vivo hasta esa instancias? Que yo sepa el cuerpo humano puede soportar una perdida máxima de 5 litros de sangre, aunque si me lo ponía a analizar mejor encontraría la respuesta de que, dependiendo del calibre, velocidad y zona de impacto de la bala, esta podría con toda la suerte del mundo evitar el sangrado de la zona afectada, bueno¿ por donde iba? ….. aaaah si, cuando me caí de ese arbol de mierda …..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **...me había "desatado" si se quiere decir asi, de esa soga que me mantenía suspendido del suelo, y luego de elegir las armas que llevaría emprendí mi marcha a paso raudo hacia la aventura...**_

Xronos:- y es por eso que en verdad my little pony es publicidad subliminal para convertir a los niños en nazis-

Shawn: ¿pe- pero que tiene que ver? yo...argh... yo te pregunte por la hora.- no me pregunte como termine hablando de esa mierda con esta escusa de pepe grillo amorfo, la cuestión es que hacia mas de media hora que me habia puesto a caminar en la primera direccion que se me ocurrio caminar, por el lado contrario del que bino ese bicho. -gggrh, sirve de algo y di me que hacemos ahora.- le exigi al inutil de Xronos.

Xronos:- ya te dije, tu solo sigue caminando siguiendo los manzanos y estarás bien- …. me detuve en seco, era un hijo de puta.

Shawn:- ¿que?, un momento pero si cuando te pregunte me dijiste que fuera por aquí, y cuando te dije un pero te pusiste a gritar cagandote en mi antepasados por cierto- si es que con esta gente uno no puede vivir a gusto.

Xronos:- oh, emm bueno pues …. tu sigue que estaras bien.-pero como se podía ser tan imbécil.

Shawn:- uuuuf, te juro…. Estamos muertos-

Xronos:- ¡hey podrías estar peor si no fuera por mi, así que te callas que no nos va a pasar nada!-…

Shawn:-….-

Xronos:-….-

Shawn:-… te lo recordaré cuando estemos apuntode morir- le dije seriamente mientras sería caminando, por suerte se había quedado callado dándome la oportunidad de que haría, por que si mi idea era morir por animales salvajes o que esa cosa naranja me encontrase, estaba por buen camino.

Xronos:- hey, ¿escuchas eso?- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Estaba por insultar a todos sus antepasados por romper mi preciado silencio, sin embargo unas voces me alertaron de que mejor seria no gritar.

¿?:- ¡esa cosa fea no pudo ir muy lejos!- escuche que decia una voz femenina, y sonaba exactamente igual que esa criatura de antes, me atrevo a decir que era la misma, ya que hablo en español y lo unico que entendí fue "cosa fea".

Shawn:- " _fea sera tu abuela bicho de mierda"_ \- fue lo que pensé mientras me apretaba la herida con dolor ante una nueva punzada. -están cerca-

¿?:- Aj, estas segura que no habrá sido tu imaginación?, de seguro te golpeaste la cabeza o algo asi- dijo otra voz femenina, solo que esta vez un poco mas ….. como decirlo, arrogante.

¿?: no lo creo rainbow, tu misma viste ese charco de sangre de allí atrás- otra voz femenina aun mas cerca.

¿?:- ¿estas seguro de que era sangre twy?, yo creo que era aderezo, o seguro dulce de cereza, o tal vez jugo de frambuesa, o tal vez vino o ….- jdijo otra voz, pero muuuy aguda era su voz ypara rematar están hablando en español, pero estaba seguro de que hablaban de mi.

Me agache un poco y me acerque a un arbusto que estaba a los pies de un arbolillo sin frutas.

Una vez que me escondí bien dentro del arbusto fue que me di cuenta de que la estética del lugar era distinta de la de hace 30 minutos, tanto la tierra como, los arboles, eso …. eso se llama perspicacia

Aj:- el rastro sigue por aquí, ¿como es que pudo caminar tanto lastimado?-

¿?:- me sorprende mas como es, me dijiste que era mas grande que big mac, ¿no?-

De repente se callaron, solo musitando palabras que muy a duras penas eran audibles para mi. Fue ahi mientras me acomodaba bajo la protección del matorral y el arbol que me fije por el camino por donde vine, un rastro sutil pero demasiado claro de sangre denotaba mi posición para aquella criatura que no me lego a ver, y yo me quede muy quieto, temiendo que hasta mi respiración pudiera alertarlas, cerré los ojos esperando lo que viniera …. pero nada paso al cabo de unos segundos.

Shawn:- uuuf, casi...- dije abriendo los ojos

¿?:- ….- frente de mi tenia una cara color celeste, con los ojos grandes color cereza y sobre su cabeza tenia... pelos multicolores. Nos quedamos mirando un rato, creo que ella mas asombrada que yo, y créanme que no le deje que se lo pensara mucho, así que le aseste un golpe en todo su hocico, era mejor que un saludo.

Cuando el bicho se echo para atrás, yo hice lo propio y me eche para atrás del arbusto, me levante y corrí tan rápido como pude, cojeando pero corría.

Xronos:- ¡corre mierda, corre!-

Shawn:- ¡¿que crees que hago?!- mas que correr, saltaba rápidamente con una pierna alas rastras y agarrándome el pecho para evitar que la sangre saliese.

Xronos:- ¡ala izquierdaa!- me indico.

Shawn:- ¡¿que?!-

Xronos:- ¡que te tires ala izquierda!

Shawn:- ¡¿que tienes, ojos en mi culo?!-

Xronos:- ¡izquierda dije!- dijo con voz tétrica, y no alcance a moverme un poco ala izquierda que una estela multicolor paso por mi derecha.

Me tire a un lado del camino -agregando que no fue mi mejor decisión, ya saben por las heridas y eso- para recuperar el aliento. Agitado me apoye contra un arbol mirando como loco a todas las direcciones que se me podian ocurrir que se había ido aquella cosa.

Shawn:- ¡¿que verga fue eso?!- me calle rápidamente al sentir cierto dolor en mi pecho.

Xronos:- ¡ssssshhh! No grites idiota-

Shawn:- ¡gggrrr!- me encorve al sentir las punzadas provenientes del corazón, me comenzó a arder el pecho tan fuerte que hasta pensar me era difícil.

Xronos:- tranquilízate Shawn, dime ¿no ves esa cosa por ahí?- la punzada fue momentánea, pero fue suficiente como para dejarme totalmente alterado y con incapacidad de concentrarme bien.  
Miraba a todas las direcciones que podía, pero lo uno que veía er1a el maldito brillo del sol filtrándose por entremedio de la hojas de los arboles.

Shawn:- se …. se fue- dije ya un poco mas relajado.

¿?:- y que se supone que estamos viendo?- me di vuelta y esa cosa celeste estaba mirando hacia donde yo también miraba, y luego de unos segundos de mirar bajo su vista hasta encontrarse con la mia. -boop- dijo tocando me la nariz.

Shawn: …..-

Xronos:- …..-

¿?:- oye, ¿seguimos?-

1,5 segundos despues...

otra vez saltotrotocorria -palabra que definía bien como saltaba, trotaba y corria- intentando esquivar a esa rata alada.

Me intentaba internar entre los arboles, pero ella -y si resulto ser hembra nomas- me cerraba el paso, asi que o intentaba pasar por debajo, haciéndome mierda en el proceso, o iba por el lado contrario, dándole la oportunidad de patear me por la espalda y derivándome en el proceso, y hacerme mierda también. Intente marearla tirándome al suelo escondiéndome en arbusto o detrás de los arboles, pero nada, incluso le dispare, pero cuando le dispare 2 veces se me lanzón encima y me golpeo provocando que el arma se me fuera al suelo impidiéndome disparar. Resultaba, y esto me entere al sentarme un rato entre unos arbustos, que cuando ella me derribó el arma se doblo y golpeo de tal forma que tanto el martillo y el gatillo estaban atorados por barro y una piedras, en cañón estaba completamente embarrado y como si fuera poco el resorte del arma se había roto, lo peor era que tenia un resorte de repuesto, pero sin herramientas y con el martillo trabado no iba a hacer demasiado, asi que no me quedo de otra que volver a correr haciendo ese "baile" si se quiere decir así, el cual repetimos durante un buen rato y yo ya estaba muy cansado, y ella fresca como lechuga.

¿?:- ¡ya veras cuando dejes de correr!-

Shawn:- aafff... afff... tra...traducciooon~-

Xronos:- ¡que te hara su puta si paras!- eso si motivaba.

Shawn:- ya….aff, ya no puedo seguir….. Arg, estoy echo mierdaa~~- quería seguir corriendo pero mis piernas estaban que reventaban, tanto así que había bajado mucho la velocidad, utilizando mi entorno a mi favor, pero no pude hacer mucho, hacia un buen rato, logre librarme de ella, y horror fue el mio al enterarme de que otras 2 tambien me perseguían, y una de ellas era la cosa que vi mientras colgaba del arbol

Pero la otra... pues era curiosa, aparte de su color, logre ver fugazmente que tenia un cuerno en la cabeza y un par de alas, que ni bien me vio, me ataco con una especie de láser, ¡un maldito láser!, estaba llenado de mal en peor.

Las tenia que obligar a meterse en la arboleda, hacia unos momentos cuando se introdujo demasiadoparecía querer salir de alli con todas las prisas del mundo, y si, no era la idea mas precavida que se me pudo ocurrir considerando mi estado físico pero que otra alternativa tenia.

Estabamos cerca de la arboleda mas forndoza, tenia razon de que ella se queria mantener alejada de ese lugar, tanto asi que las otras 2 me cerraron el camino nuevamente, asi que tome una postura de tacleado y aumente el paso.

Pude sentir un fuerte impacto en mi hombro, pero logre pasar y seguir con mi camino.

Comence a bajar la velocidad de mi carrera, ya estaba molido y con suerte podria seguir asi unos minutos mas.

Esa no me perseguida ni las otras dos, no se que estaban haciendo ni tenia ganas de enterarme por lo que continúe hasta encontrar un lugar donde descansar.

Xronos:-¡¿que haces?!, ¡sigue corriendo, no puedes parar!- me grito mientras me sentaba y apoyaba contra un arbol.

Shawn:- es... estoy... afff... estoy cansado, no pue... afff... no puedo seguir- decía entrecortada mente, dando grandes inaladas de aire que me permitía almacenar mi pulmón y lo que funcionara del otro.

Xronos:- esa loca te encontrara, y suponiendo que sea amiga de esas otras 2, te hará mierda ni bien te vea.-

Shawn:- ¿en que... en que te basas...? - le dije aun agitado.

Xronos:- considerando que la estuvieron ayudando y el echo de que no te persiguió me da un indicio- dijo sarcásticamente.

Shawn:- eso…. Eso no significa nada… uuff- me agache un poco a tomar aire, sentía que las arcadas se apoderaban de mi estomago, el revoltijo de todos mis intestinos débiles por la perdida de sangre.

Mire el cielo por un instante esperando que aquella cosa no me alcanzara nuevamente, y el susto me lo lleve al ver que pasaba cerca de mío, obviamente ella se lanzo en picada para atacarme, pero no se detuvo ahí, vi con dificulta ascendía al cielo para luego dar una pirueta y lanzarse contra mi.

Estaba a unos metros cuando con mi único brazo y mano sanos, abrí la palma de mi mano y cuando ella creyó que me tenia, me corrí hacia la derecha y le golpeé con mi mano abierta tomando parte de su cara, y utilizando su velocidad anterior la estrelle contra el suelo con mas fuerza.

Apreté su cráneo con fuerza esperando partirlo, y sus gritos de dolor no se dejaron esperar demasiado, y fue cuando empecé a sentir cierta satisfacción, volver a tener el control y la vida de un ser vivo pensante era…. Maravilloso.

Xronos:- ¡Shawn ya basta, la mataras!- su voz me devolvió ala realidad, abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude y vi como lloraba de dolor, como sufría y se sacudía intentando liberarse. Asombrado, retire mi mano de su cráneo con algo de premura, algo asustado no solo por el ser que tenia enfrente de mi, si no también por el echo de que otra vez en mucho tiempo estuve apunto de quitarle la vida a un ser vivo pensante, y me había prometido hacia años no volver a hacerlo.

La mire por un momento, quería recordar su rostro claramente.

Shawn:- esto… esto no ah terminado- le susurré antes de tomar paso nuevo hacia el bosque.

Xronos:- es mejor así, lo que menos necesitas es nuevos enemigos-

Shawn:- s-si creo…. Creo que tienes razón- continúe alejándome hasta que, por una de esas cosas de la vida, y puto de Xronos llamo al mal recuerdo.

Xronos:- oye… la noqueaste no?-

Shawn:- wait what?!- para cuando me di cuenta ya habían sido demasiado tarde.

¿?:- ¡me las pagaras!- gritaron desde atrás mío.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que en verdad estaba siendo llevado por esa cosa que me había tomado en no se que momento desde las axilas para elevarse lentamente hasta estar a un par de metros considerables del suelo.

Intente sacarme por todos los medios, sacudiendo me, intentado darle cabezazos, pero a cada que hacia esto, ella simplemente utilizaba su tamaño a su favor esquivándome o golpeándome con su mentón.

Y fue en una de sus maniobras en que me di cuentade que estaba intentando hacer, resulta que por un lado estaba ascendiendo lentamente, quería alcanzar una altura superior a las copas de los arboles para facilitarle su vuelo, pero mi peso se lo dificultaba un poco, y por el otro lado, note como intentaba avanzar y bordear el bosque lo mas rápido que podía.

Shawn:- "no permitiré que nos lleves fuera"- pensé después de meditar cual era la mejor opción para salir de la situación.

Xronos:- ni se te ocurra- me advirtió tarde.

Le tire un ultimo cabezazo esperando golpearla pero como lo esquivo tuve que pasar al plan "B".

Me balanceé hacia la izquierda con toda la fuerza que me permitían mis piernas y logre hacer que ella se desequilibrase.

¿?:- ¡hey no hagas eso idiota!- me grito enojada dándome otro golpe con su mentón.

Y fue ahí cuando volví a balancear me pero esta vez a la derecha y con la misma fuerza, provocando que se volviera a desequilibrar, y otra vez ala izquierda y así unas veces mas. Mi plan mas o menos funciono, mi idea era que al balancear me ella se soltara, pero en vez de eso ella iba perdiendo altitud hasta el punto en que estaba volando y esquivando las ramas que por suerte las esquivaba.

Xronos:- ¡espera idiota!-

Shawn:- ¡jodete!- grite para ambos al tiempo que volví a balancear mi cuerpo una ultima vez hacia la derecha.

¿?:- ¡que te quedes…!- no termino cuando se entero de lo que había intentado, la distraje lo suficiente como para que no se viera venir una rama y sin posibilidad de esquivarla se comió la misma en toda la cara.

El golpe provoco que me soltara y su velocidad me mandaron con impulso hacia adelanté.

Xronos:- ¡al frente!- aunque mi estrategiame salió con un tiro por la culata, ya que estaba cayendo directo contra un barranco.

Apenas alcance a cubrirme parte del cuerpo con los brazos cuando impacte contra el borde del barranco

Giraba y giraba, golpeándome mas de lo que ya estaba; la zona de la cabeza, las heridas de mi brazo y de mi abdomen que se cerraron un poco se abrieron, y las heridas de mi pulmón y corazón, bueno, hubo mejores momentos.

La bajada era escarpada, llena de pequeñas piedras y algunas afiladas, el terreno estaba todo húmedo, habiendo barro por todos lados facilitando que mi caída fuese mas rápida y los golpes mas fuertes.

Por un momento intente clavar el sable contra el barranco para evitar caer mas, pero era todo tierra y la hoja pasaba trabarse hasta que la solté por accidente.

Por fin después d metros cayendo llegue hasta el fondo, lleno de barro, ensangrentado y golpeado, estaba adolorido, muy por encima de lo que supe soportar en muchas ocasiones, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, la fuerza de voluntad que tenia hace rato se estaba yendo mientras mas seguía ahí tirado como un perro muerto.

Xronos:- ¡¿que esperas?!, ¡levanta te ahora!- me comenzó a gritar.

Shawn:- no …. nggh …. no puedo, yo ….- a duras penas me arrastre en el barro hasta llegar a un grupo de arbustos que rodeaban un árbol, llegue a el y descidi recostarme en el mismo a descansar.

¿?:- ¡VEN AQUÍ MONSTRUO!- cuando pude elevar la cabeza note que esa cosa era la misma que golpeé... Cuando al fin una vista mejor de aquella cosa, me di cuenta de que su anatomía era muy similar a la de los equinos, salvo por el color, el tamaño, el maldito echo de que pueden hablar y que tienen los ojos demasiado grandes a comparación de un caballo grande, tenia alas, pero se parecía en cierto modo a un caballo, aunque creo que la definición de "perro" le va mejor a juzgar por el tamaño.

Espere unos momentos a que se fuera, mi vista se fue nublando, lo poco que pude mantener la cara elevada del suelo me canso mucho, y lentamente me fui dejando recostar en el barro qie a fin de cuentas era mucho mas suave que un arbol, lo unico que hice fue cerrar los ojos, había sucumbido ante el cansancio y al dolor, quería que se fuera lo mas rápido posible, y entonces... me desmalle en medio de aquel bosque.

Quien sabe las horas que estuve allí tirado como un trapo sucio, esa era la... 2 vez que me desmallaba en mi vida, la primera fue en un bar, y termine dentro de una camioneta en medio de una villa en Córdoba, argentina, como le hice ni yo lo se, y eso era un bar en Texas, fue la mayor borrachera de mi vida...

en que iba?... a si que me había desmallado, pues, que no sabia cuantas horas estuve tirado, recobre la conciencia cuando sentí un aire frío golpearme el cuerpo, ya la noche habíacaído y estaba muy pero muy oscuro.

Xronos:- _heeeeyyy!~-_ puede escuchar que me hablaba desde lo lejos. Aunque no estaba en un espacio fisico como yo, se podia apreciar una distancia entre los dos, producto de que aun seguia aturdido y desorientado. -¡Shawn despierta!-

Shawn:- ….. uugh...- veia borroso y sentía como si me golpearan la cabeza con martillos.

Xronos:- Shawn, no te muevas estas muy lastimado- comencé a mirar mi cuerpo, mis brazos estaban manchados en barro y el que tenia lastimado por suerte habia dejado de sangrar. Tenia el cuerpo lleno de moretones y manchas de sangre. – Creo que peor no podrias estar, tu pulmon esta colapsado hasta que te saques esa bala, tu corazón bombea sangre, y gracias a dios la bala esta bien adentro, eso evitara que siga saliendo sangre, pero aun asi los movimientos muy bruscos harán que la bala se mueva, y eso o te mata o dejara que la sangre fluya mas rápido... y morirás.-

Haciendo poco caso a lo que me decía me intente levantar ayudándome con el árbol, y cuando le logro una oleada de mareos acudieron a mi.

Xronos:- tranquilo, has perdido mucha sangre y no has comido ni bebido nada, estas muy debil.- mi vista se volvió mas borrosa, y una arcada me se apodero de mi ser, pero solo fue eso. Quise ponerme en marcha y salir de ese bosque, temblando y son mucho frio camine lentamente.

A medida que camine notaba que el bosque estaba inundado con una neblina espesa dando le un aspecto tetrico a los arboles y plantas que habia por los lares, con una brisa oleando suavemente las hojas de los arboles, chocando con las piedras y troncos, esparciendo por todos los intersticios del bosque aquella neblina.

Caminaba tambaleando me con cada paso que daba, estaba mareado por la inanición y la perdigada de sangre lenta pero continua. Hubo un momento en que no soporte mas y me desplome bruscamente, vaciando mi estomago de todo lo que pudiera contener.

Cuando termine, quise alzarme de nuevo pero una voz conocida comenzó a vociferar.

¿?:- _¡eso es lo mejor que puede hacer pedazo de mierda!_ \- cuando alce la vista lo vi otra vez, sus ojos rojos brillaban por la sangre en su rostro, esa mirada fría que fulminaba y atemorizaba a los novatos durante el entrenamiento. -¡corre ahora o te juro que no veras el día!- sentí en mi pierna el dolor de los huesos, su voz resonaba en la neblina y el dolor se esparcía en el aire.

¿?:- ¡ _fue tu culpa, tu la mataste!_ \- una voz femenina gritaba de dolor con su voz entre cortada por una explosión.

Avance unos pasos cundo volví a sentir un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

¿?:- _¡¿porque te detienes?!, ¡corre, vamos!_ \- otra vez esos ojos rojos me acechaban en el silencio gritando me.

Caminaba torpemente, amenazando con rendirme y morir en el suelo.

¿?:- _¡eso es lo único que sabes, eres pedazo de mierdas levantate!_ -un fuerte impacto en mi estomago me doblego de dolor, pero seguía caminado.

Veía como los arboles se deformaban frente a mis ojos, tomaban formas imposibles y terroríficas, sus ramas se estiraban queriendo alcanzarme, sus ojos se volvían filosas e intentaban cortarme, sus raíces se convertían en alambre filosos enredándose en mis pies, y el aire tomaba un olor a azufre imposible de respirar.

¿?:- _porque sigues intentando sobrevivir? Ya lo perdiste todo._ \- todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, ya no sentía las piernas, estaba caminando en la nada mientras oía los gritos de agonía de todos años que mate.

¿?:- _¡yo me are cargo de que vivas una puta pesadilla!_ \- creía haber salido del bosque, y frente a mi se alzaban criaturas horripilantes, delgadas y con colmillos, con sus cuencas ausentes de vidas y llenas de un hambre descomunal, que se alejaban a mi pasar.

¿?:- _¡yo seré la ultima cosa que veas en tu muerte, yo seré el que te destroze la cabeza…_ \- y de la tierra surgió frente a mí aquella criatura negra escamosa, de seis extremidades mirándome con la furia delinfierno mas profundo.

Alzo su garra descarnada con pliegues de membranas colgándole, y me tomo con fuerza quemando mi piel, hirviendo mí sangre.

Shawn:- ¡HEEEEEELP, AAAAAAAHRRGGG!- grite al sentir como mis pecados ardían, mis errores me envolvían, mí pasado me quemaba y carbonizaba mis músculos. -¡HEEEELP MEEEE!-

¿?:- _¡¿Por qué luchas?, ¿no era esto lo que querías?! ¡Sere yo el que acabe contigo, seré yo el que te condenara!, ¡yo….YO…_ \- la criatura apretó mas fuerte arrancándole un gran grito de dolor, de espanto al ver como todo a mi alrededor se quemaba y deformaba hasta convertirse en monstruos de ojos vacíos y bocas filosas como la de aquella criatura frente ami que me tenia frente a su cara.

¿?:- _¡ YO…. TE MATAREEE!_ \- sentí como clavaba sus filosos dientes.

Caí desplomado al suelo frente ala puerta,cuando abrí los ojos aprecie el pasto verde, la neblina se iba de apoco y el dolor junto con ella, los árboles recobraban su forma, y los gritos desaparecieron, el entorno se volvía claro; un puente a lo lejos, unas cercar rodeando un árbol, y en el mismo una puerta de madera.

Estaba tirado en el suelo luchando contra la muerte, no me rendía a pesar de que así lo quería, tanto que con la poca conciencia que tenia alcance a murmurar por ayuda.

Shawn:- help me…. Snif… please, i dont wana die…. Sniff… not yet…. Ple- please help… me- unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, todo se volvía difuso hasta que solo veía sombras y figuras externas.

Y justo antes de caer rendido, una figura alada se asomo por aquella puertita de madera, y su voz asustada fue lo ultimo visto y escuchado por este servidor.

¿?:- ¡¿por Celestia, que paso?!- y chau luces….

.

.

.

… _ **. No veía absolutamente nada, el sonido de las olas resonaba en mis oídos, el leve viento movía la hojas de las palmeras a lo lejos…. Y el sol, aaaaah, calentaba todo mi cuerpo, mientras sentía la suave arena pasar de bajos de mis pies al ser llevado por los hombros.**_

 _ **El dulce sonido de las olastapaban cualquier sonido, el tronar de las aves tapaban cualquier rastro de maquinaria, y yo solo me concentraba en alargar aquel dulce momento en que deje la obscuridad y los sonidos mecanicos**_

 _ **¿?:- *susurros*… *susurros*…- solo escuchaba en murmuro, las palabras se escapaban y el orden no importaba, solo importaba aquel ruido mecánico. -sa.. ..….ura- las pesadillas no acaba fácilmente**_.

.

.

.

.

.

…. El canto de los pájaros me despertó de mi inconsciencia, el sol justamente golpeaba mi cara dándome una sensación cálida de una caricia. Con algo de pereza tape mi cara con la sabana que me cubría mientras murmuraba entre dientes insultos al sol y toda su creación.

Fue en eso que me di cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre algo mullido y cómodo, que mis pies estaba suspendidos en el aire y por alguna razón ya no sentía dolor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté bruscamente en el colchón mirando a todas las direcciones que alcanzaba a ver.

Era una habitación algo…. Pequeña, el techo creo que alcanzaba los 3 metros de altura, o talvez los 2 metros y medio, echa en su totalidad de madera, poseía una cama al lado de la puerta, que estaba en la pared izquierda, un armario color marrón en la esquina derecha, y 2 mesas de luz, una a cada lado de la cama.

Shawn:- " _¿un- un sueño?¿todo eso fue…. Un sueño?-_ pense al mirar todo a mi alrededor, creía que todo, ésas cosas, la batalla en el tanque, pensé que todo había sidonun sueño, pensaba en que me encontraba en mi casa, que me levantaría y vería a Amelía y a mi hija desayunar sin la mayor de las preocupaciones, que iría a trabajar y volvería para cenar ese día, que mi vida continuaría normal y feliz.

Pero reaccione ala realidad ,momento después de inspeccionar la habitación y todo lo demás,sobre mis heridas. Retire las sabanas de mi pecho con temor, la idea de que todo estaba bien se desmorono al ver unas vendas blancas sobre mi torso y brazo cubriendo las heridas.

Una lágrima recorrió rostro, era verdadera la muerte de mis amigos y mi familia, era verdadero el dolor que sentía la n ese momento, pero aun así me quedaba una sola cosa…

Shawn:- ¿Cómo llegue acá?- me cuestione a mi mismo mirando todo mi entorno, jamás en mi vida había visto una habitación similar, era mas común de lo que esperaba y no me daba ningún indicio de donde podría estar.

Cuando quise salir de la cama para ver si encontraba algo que me indicara donde estaba me di cuenta de que 3 cosas; la primera era que no tenia mis armas, con la vista las busque pero seguí sin encontrar nada, la segunda, era que la cama parecía ser…. Demasiado pequeña para mi, ya que desde mas o menos la mitad de mi pierna estaba suspendida en el aire, y de paso tampoco tenia mis botas, y por ultimo al parecer alguien o algo había abierto la puerta en no se que momento.

¿?:- oh despertaste, dime ¿te encuentras bien?- y que ese algo me estaba observando desde la puerta. Me había topado con algo parecido a la que me había atacado, sin embargo esta se distinguía por su color amarillento y su "pelo" color rosa.

Comencé a agitarme, respiraba rápidamente con miedo intentando procesar lo que veía, esa cosa con alas me miraba con una sonrisa amigable, pero yo solo veía una pesadilla que por mas que integraba no despertaba, por que no era otra cosa que una verdad palpable.

¿?:- oh por… ¿te sientes bien? … _"se acerca a mi"_ …pareces que tienes… eeeep- en un ataque de locura y desesperación me lance contra ella y tome su cuello con mis manos y comencé a apretar lo con furia.

Shawn:- why?!Why do you do this to me?! What have i done?!- con cada pregunta más que hacía mas me desesperaba el que ella no contestara, me había olvidado el echo de que yo hablo ingles y ella español. Comencé a apretar su cuello aun mas fuerte, ella solo lloraba descontrolada mente e intentaba liberarse de mi agarré.

¿?:- ¡yo….. Uuugh yo solo quise ayudar!- grito en un momento antes de volver a romper en llanto, eso me hizo reaccionar de lo que estaba por hacerle a esa criatura.

¿Estaba por matar al unica de ellas que quiso ayudarme solo por un momento de locura?Soltarla no me ayudaría en nada, pero al menos no cometería una locura.

Cuando la solté corrió rápidamente hasta la esquina contraria de la habitacion , mirándome con miedo y continuo mirando como yo solo me desesperaba mas y mas.

Shawn:- why does this happens to me?! I'm not a bad person! I'm just!... Just… i just want to live in peace! Is that so much to ask?!- me agarre de la cabeza llorando, ya estaba arto de toda la situación y todavía no entendía el porque estaba acá, o porque aquellos cuadrúpedos podían hablar y eso solo me generaba miedo. – yo no quería esto, yo no quiero estar aquí!- voltee la mirada con furia mirando a aquella criatura. – por que estoy aca?! Porque me ayudaste?! Todos… todos me han atacado desde que llegue! Porque tuneres la única que no me hace nada?! Porque?!- le interrogué, pero bien en el fondo sabia que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna.

Su silencio solo me deprimió, estaba completamente solo en ese mundo, perseguido como a un animal, herido y sin posibilidad de comunicarme con propiedad para defenderme sin atacar a alguien. Me hundí en ese pensamiento, y no pude evitar desplomar me contra mis rodillas y llorar en silencio.

Shawn:- this is a great shit! FUCK you all!- comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared con fuerza, y progresiva mente me detenía por la tristeza, hasta que solo había apoyado la cabeza contra la pared a la que le había echo una pequeña grieta que se mancho un poco de sangre.-… *snif* …yo… ya no quiero vivir… *snif* … solo quiero salir de esta pesadilla…- solo murmuraba para mi mismo sin importarme que ella me estuviese viendo, que sintiera lastima si quería me importaba poco y nada en verdad.

El silencio se apodero de la sala solo interrumpido por mis sollozos que intentabadetener para calmarme un poco.

¿?:- ….. ¿Y como te llamas?- su voz suave y tierna me saco de mis pensamientos. Estaba frente a mi con curiosidad, y sin temor, es mas parecía decidida a hablarme con firmeza.

Me quede mirándola un tanto sorprendido, se había atrevido a hablarme a pesar de que casi le rompo el cuello, a hablarme con firmeza y cariño como una madre que protege a su hijo.

Me limpie un poco na cara y sentándome en el suelo le pregunte con una voz un poco ronca:

Shawn:- por que…?- no encontraba las palabras correctas.

¿?:- porque?- creo que se extraño bastante, después de escucharme hablar e insultar en inglés y que luego hable español debió de confundirla.

Shawn:- ¿porque… salvarme?- me sentía un estúpido al hablar de esa forma tan primitiva, hasta ella se le escapo un muy pequeña carcajada al escucharme pronunciar el español de esa forma.

¿?:- ppff… n- no te entiendo…- decía tapándose el hocico con su pata/mano/lo que sea. Intente buscar la forma en se me entendiera así que le señale las vendas en mi pecho. -ooh pues… era lo correcto no? Ayudar a alguien herido- me contesto sonriendo, esa respuesta yo no hubiese dicho ni en pedo, pero para no llevarle la contraria solo asentí y se creo un nuevo silencio entre ambos.

Me habría perdonado tan rápido? Gracias a dios no parecía rencorosa y también gracias a dios que no la maté, encerio lo único que necesitaba era tener mas problema.

¿?:- yyyyy, emmm…¿yaaa te sientes mejor?- ladeo su cabeza.

Shawn:- ... _"asentí"_ … gracias- le dije sonriendo un poco, tal vez no era tan mala la situación como yo pensaba.

¿?:- no te preocupes… _"se acerca ala puerta"_ … dime, ¿tienes mucha hambre, no? Ven comeremos algo y de paso charlamos, ¿te parece bien?- me devolvió una ultima sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación e incitándole a salir.

"a ver a ver, ¿Qué paso acá?" fue lo que pensé luego de que ella se fuese de la habitación, primero me despierto en esta casa, correcto luego ella entra y trato de matarla, bien, después la suelto y me agarra un ataque de pánico, bien, ¿y ahora me perdona y más invita a comer? Osea…. What?

Talvez fue el cansancio, el hambre, la frustración sex- la cuestión fue que le decidí no darle demasiada vuelta al asunto, mas que nada por que no tenía ganas de pensar. Ya descansado pude levantarme de la cama sin el mayor de los problemas, incluso me sentía bien,obviando el hecho de que no tenia ni la mas puta idea de donde estaba, no tenia un arma, ni mis botas, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Me acerque ala pierna y me quede mirando la manija de la misma, no tenia ganas de encontrarme con un ejercito esperando para meterme palos por el culo, pero, pero… el delicioso aroma del café me convenció del todo, así que con un poco de ánimos abrí la puerta y me encontré….. Con una cantidad BESTIAL de animales pequeños por el lugar; conejos, mapaches, avecillas de todos lo malditos colores, tortugas, ardillas, castores, un gato y un perro, ¡y hasta un oso!, ¡Isis se llamaba, Isis! Y todos al verme se detuvieron a observarme con sus ojitos pequeños y brillantes.

¿?:- oh ¿algún problema?- escuche decir, me fije en frente mío y descubrí que la habitación en donde estaba daba directamente con un pasillo que al final o principio dependiendo de la perspectiva de quien se encuentre en el pasillo, en mi caso seria al final ya que mi habitación era la ultima del pasillo antes de terminar con una pared de madera, y frente a mi se encontraba el principio del pasillo, como sea, la cuestión es que daba con unas escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, siendo yo el que me encontraban en el segundo piso. Y desde el primer piso se asomo ella con un gorrito de cocinera que… era ridículo. Simplemente yo me quede serio viendola sin decir nada.

Shawn:- no… estoy… bien- me había dicho a mi mismo, "lee un libro por amor al café".

¿?:- ooh, eso es bueno… pues vamos baja así comemos algo- me dedicó otra sonrisa antes de volver a bajar campante la hija de su …

Reconocido el lugar comencé a sortear loa distintos animalitos que se habían comenzado a mover en todas direcciones tranquilamente, ignorando que había otro animal de mas o menos 1,80 de alto y que posiblemente los aplastaría si no se quitaban de su camino.

En un momento en que ya casi salí del animalio*, labicha esa no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar de repente.

¿?:- ¡AAAAAH, TEN CUIDADO CON LOS ANIMALITOS!- cabe mencionar que me molesta que me griten de repente, me saca de toda concentración y que linda sensación fue cuando por error pise a una ardilla en la cola, y como no esta me mordió un dedo.

Shawn:- ¡FUCK!- grite al sentir sus diente clavarse en mi dedo chico T-T.

¿?:- ¡ooh y cuidado con el señor peludito, le gusta morder!- en eso me agarraba el pie puteando a la ardilla y a su familia, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que cruzarse un mapache de mierda, el cuan pise también y comenzó a atacarme la pierna. -¡y el sr. Bigotes suele ser algo gruñón!- paso un gato demierda y ahí fue su pata.- manchas a veces no ve por donde va- luego un perro. -y con Fido- resbale con el caparazón de una tortuga- a las tortugas les gusta dormir en el pasillo- casi piso a un conejo.- y con ángel- y para rematar…

¿?:- _disculpa, ¿se me olvido mencionar que el techo esta… un poco bajo?_ \- wait, what?!

 _*POK*_

 _(Inserte de ruidos de alguien cayendo por las escaleras:D)_

Shawn:-¡aarg, FUCK ME!-

¿?:- ¿Qué fue ese…? Oh, emmm, sabes que olvidalo- me tardaría un buen rato en explicar como estaba tocando mi rodilla con mi oreja y mi codo chocaba con mi nuca pasando por mi otro brazo en ángulos que ni yo sabia que existían, estaba echo MI-ER-DAAA~, en cima el puto mapache que se vino con migo estaba sano y salvo.

Shawn:- _"esta noche ceno mapache al horno"_ \- pensé viendo como ese bicho se iba por allí donde se la quisiera, ósea cerca mío¡no!- eeeeh…you can…. Puedes… eeeh, ayudar?- le pedí en tono de suplica, aunque mi pronunciación no es la mejor de todas.

¿?:- … ooh si, permite me- camino apresurada hasta posicionarse enfrente de mi, pensé que me extendería su pata y tiraría de mi para ayudarme, ¿pero porque hacer eso si puedes volar no? Ya saben lo normal.

Se elevo hasta estar a mas o menos medio metro sobre mi, y tomando mi mano comenzó a tirar de mi hacia arriba, y el resultado fueee… aaah, deficiente, bah no deficiente, penoso, apenas si me movió un centímetro, pero hey la intención cuenta.

Shawn:- amm, pemitor-

¿?:- nnnngg ¿como…. Dices? Nngg- en verdad se esforzaba pero si permitía que siguiera, pues ya podía ir armando mi carpita y un colchón, y como no me entendió ni ella ni yo mismo le hice un ademán para que se alejase. Una vez echo eso, moví un poco en torso y los brazos para desatorarme y de paso evitar hacerme mierda en el procesó. Avanze unos centímetros hasta que mis abrazos se acomodaron y apoyándolos en el suelo me impulse hacia adelante y me despide haciéndome mas MIERDA el torso.

Shawn:- auu, i think i'm fine… _"crack"_ …never mind- había conseguido llegar al suelo de la plata baja pero decidí quedarme un rato ahí para tomar sol con la cara pegada al suelo.

¿?:-…- ambos mantuvimos un silencio algo incomodo pero algo relajante. Podía escuchar como con su pata raspaba el suelo en señal de incomodidad por el ambiente. -¿te?-

Shawn:- …¿café?-

¿?:- no tengo, pero creo tener unas galletas.- sonrió y un extraño chirrido se escucho.

Shawn:-…-

¿?:- también tengo pan-

Shawn:-… si, why not?- sentencie mientras despegaba mi cara del suelo, ella por su parte siguió hablando mientras me erguía.

¿?:- ¿y como quieres tu té? ¿Muy caliente o …? ¡Por celestia mirate!- su grito me tomo por sorpresa.

Shawn:- w-w-what? What happen whit me…? Oh c'mmon- después de verme bien el cuerpo, me di cuenta de que unasmanchas de sangre se comenzaban a notar en las vendas, algo lógico gracias ala caída provocada ¡por ese mapache de mierda!

¿?:- ¡tranquilo, no te alarmes traeré el botiquín pero no caigas en pánico!-

Shawn:- honey, it's you who's coming into panic, not me- le dije por la ironía del momento, era yo el que supuestamente el que se tendría que preocupar por mi cuerpo y no ella, esa parte del cuentito no se lo contaron.

¿?:- ¡eso es!¡manten la calma y todo saldrá bien!- creí que mi desinterés por el tema la llenaban mas de estrés, y creo que es ese tipo de pers… eeh criaturas quese alteran mas de lo normal. -¡iré por el botiquín, _no te preocupes_!-

Shawn:- "¿y ora que?"- me pregunte mientras me quedaba parado en medio de las escaleras como un idiota.

Decidí buscar un lugar para sentarme, -me canse de estar parado, que decir- y me coloque en un sillón que era… un poco chicon para mi. Ósea entraba bien en el sillón, pero el respaldar era muy bajo, hasta la altura de mi espalda media, me clavaba la madera en medio de columna.

Resignado a que mantendrían que reemplazar la columna me dedique a ver mas la habitación, igual que la habitación de arriba en color, frente ami tenia un sillón mas largo y detrás una ventana doble. Que porque no me senté en el otro y no en este que es la mitad de largo, por que de esta forma el viento me daba en la cara. Miraba con interés una lampara… era fea, pero fea mal, parecía… una lagartija medio deforme y encima bailarín de balé, pero gustos, que decir.

Un golpe seco seguido de una queja hizo que desviase la mirada de esa fea lámpara, era la amarilla esa que traía consigo un botiquín, y por las prisas se ve que se golpeo con el marco de la puerta.

¿?:- aaauu, es- estoy bien- dijo sobándose la cabeza. Como dejo caer el botiquín, lo tomo y se sentó frente a mi comenzando a retirar el vendaje de mi pecho. Una vez retirado dejó al descubierto que mi pecho estaba cubierto por una pasta verde rara.

Shawn:- what is this?- tome un poco con mi mano y lo olí… era tan fuerte que comenzó a tener arcadas.

¿?:- siii, a la mayoría les pasa eso cuando sienten ese olor, es normal- con un trapo retiro lentamente esa pasta verde, que lentamente adquiría un color nuevo por la sangre, y cuando termino mire como había quedado; mis heridas se veían como antes, solo que se desangraban lentamente, ella mientras comenzó a limpiar la sangre.

Ella hacia su trabajo, y yo la observaba tranquilo y triste,no cabía en mi el echo de que a pesar de que quise matarla, ella me ayuda me trata tan bien.

Shawn:- ¿porque me… ayudaste?- quería saber esa razón, aunque la respuesta era mas simple de lo que yo imagine, no la entendía.

¿?:-ya te dije, era lo correcto, tu harías lo mismo por mi, ¿no?-

Shawn:- _"si yo te hubiese encontrado en mi patio lo que menos que hago es ayudarte"_ \- deje que continua se con su trabajo generando un lindo e incomodo silencio.

¿?:- ¿tienes familia?- me había caído mal la pregunta.

Shawn:- had, they are dead… muertas- dije con melancolía, ella solo se detuvo en seco y me miro con impresión.

¿?:- oh como lo… no tenía idea, lo siento- su voz se partió un poco de la tristeza.

Shawn:- does matters? I'm alive, right? Alone and with the remorse… ¡that I could not prevent them from failing! … but i still here, alive-nos miramos unos segundos. Que tan miserable tenia que ser para hablar de mis penas como quinceañera con ella? Muchísimo si me preguntan, me estaba intentando desquitar o conseguir algo de… compasión, pero el problema de idiomas me impedía eso. -Je, I've fallen So low, in a moment I'm a family father and… a respetable soldier, and then ... I'm venting my sorrows with ... whatever you are- le dije despectivamente mientras tomaba un poco de esa pasta verde y la lanzaba en una bandeja que ella trajo para dejar esa pasta.

¿?:-poni…-

Shawn:- what?-

¿?:- que soy una poni, y no estas solo, yo todo hare compañía si es necesario para que te sientas mejor- la mire a los ojos y comprobé que me decía esas cosas con ternura y firmeza. -las cosas a veces no salen como lo planeamos, lo que te paso… es solo mala suerte, momentos en que la vida te pone un obstáculo en la vida… y tienes que elegir… _"saca unabotella con alcohol"_ … o te rindes… _"toma un trozo de algodón y le hecha el alcohol"_ … y dejas que los obstáculos te encierren… _"apoya en algodón en mi pecho"_ … o simplemente los rodeas- comenzó a apretar con fuerza el algodón provocando un insoportable ardor que fui conteniendo.

Me lo pensé mas de lo que quería, intentaba relacionar la mayor cantidad de palabras, y aunque fueron pocas algo pude entender. No tenia pensado decaer demasiado en la depresión, aunque para esos entonces todavía no cabía en mi el echo de que ellas murieron ni que estaba en quien sabe donde, el golpe tarde o temprano me llegaría y tendría muchos problemas mentales.

Shawn:-Maybe you have ra ... One moment, you understand me? Understand what I say?- dije asustado pensando que talvez seria una alucinación.

¿?:- si, ¿Por qué?- me pregunto extrañada por la pregunta y por el cambio de actitud de deprimido a sorprendido.

Shawn:- ahora… ¿me entiendes?-dije en español esta vez, ella asiente. – and now?- vuelve a asentir. No sabia si sentir alegría o vergüenza, estuve hablando como un idiota en español por…¿Cuánto? ¿20 minutos? Me límite solamente a golpear mi rostro y reír como un desquiciado.

¿?:- emmm… es- estas bien?- dijo con un poquito de miedo, mientras mi risa se intensificaba.

Shawn:- jajajajajjajjaj, aaaaaah no- la gracias se me fue de golpe y reemplazad por una mirada seria hacia ella, mientras ella se ocultaba detrás de sus largos mechones rosas, sólo para que ambos terminásemos riéndonos del otro.

¿?:- jajajajaja, aaaah… y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo retomando el proceso de tratar mis heridas.

La mire con un poco de duda, si bien me había salvado la vida no sabía si confiar en ella , sin embargo al ver como con tranquiliza y paciencia ella colocaba sobre las heridas unos algodones empapados en alcohol-que por cierto dolían un vergal-, y luego pasar una de sus patas para alibiar el dolor y regalarme una sonrisa amistosa me hicieron ver que ella no era para nada peligrosa, o por lo menos no lo demostraba.

Shawn:-… Shawn, my name is Shawn Cormac… and you?wath is your name?- ya con el echo de que ella me entendiese daba un alivio, ya que entre ella y yo el único que tenia problemas para hablar con ella era yo, pero bueno, todo no se puede.

¿?:- fluttershy, mi nombre es fluttershy.- me extendió su pata señal de paz, aceptándola de buena gana.

Shawn:- _"creo que… esto no será tan malo como imagine."-_ pense en ese momento… estaba tan equivocado.

 **AAAAAAAAAAH AL FINL LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO, 3 PUTOS MESES PARA ESCRIBIR EL QUINTO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **Ya,ya estoy bien, es solo l emoción de navidad, estoy afuera en la entrada de mi casa vendiendo pirotecnia mientras escribo esta nota deseándoles a aquellas personitas que leen esta historia, tal vez me tarde un huevo y Medí en subir cada cap. Pero siempre habrá uno leyendo y eso me hace feliz :D**

 **Le deseo una muy feliz nacida y año nuevo, ya que no creo tener algo listo para año nuevo, así que… gracias por el aguante de este año chicos.**

 **Atte: un muy feliz y navideño Xronos.**

 **P.d: no quiero prometer nada, pero tal vez para año nuevos o después tenga un muy corto especial de navidad, no es cannon para la historia, así que será algo mucho menos denso que todos los anteriores capítulos, así que nada muchas gracias por todo el aguante todo este año, muchísimas gracia mijos jajajja.**


	6. Chapter V01: feliz ¿navidad?

**Capitulo V0.1: feliz… ¿navidad?**

Jojojo ya llego su escritor favorito.

* _Cric Cric_ *

Esta bien, ni soñar dejan a uno… ejem en que iba? A sí, pues como prometí acá esta el capitulo especial de navidad (atrasadocomosiempre:D), ¿Qué por que el nombre v0.1, pues voy a hacer otros especiales, halloween, vacaciones de invierno y verano, como para dejar la densidad del fancic un rato, un rato nomas eh? No se me vayan a ir que los busco.

Pues en este cap, todo lo que pase y se cuente, no tiene ningún tipo de importancia para la historia principal, así que si le llega solo a interesar la historia principal dejen a un lado este y esperenme hasta…. ¿Mayo? Bueno no tanto, ni yo se cuando le tendré listo pero paciencia mis niño ya la estoy ideando.

Bueno por último aclarare que en este cap, todo ya esta mas o menos resuelto en cuanto a los conflictos entre Shawn y la mane six, Shawn vive con Twilight y ya, ese es el trasfondo…y esta nevando…

¡Bien comencemos!

* * *

Aaaaah ponyville, tan sencilla que es y aun así es hermosa, con sus casas tan similares que no sabes cual es cual, y que sus únicos centros de referencia para evitar perderse entre tantas es una alcaldía que mínimamente era nomal, una casa gigante que parecía estar echa de dulces, que al mismo tiempo era la panadería y casa de pinkie, la boutique de Rarity que en su techo esta posado un carrusel, y el inexplicablemente gigante árbol ubicado en casi mitad del maldito pueblo, en serio quienes fueron los arquitectos mal pagados y posiblemente con algún traumatismo encefalico que diseñaron el pueblo?

Como sea, no nos centraremos en la disposición del pueblo a pedir casas tan simples, por que mas de uno de nosotros también lo hacemos en la vida real o en el minecraft, sino que nos centraremos en la biblioteca/árbol/casa de la nueva,-y posiblemente la ultima- princesa que obtuvo lo que nunca solícito, un titulo real, pero aun así lo acepto porque talvez no tenia otras cosas mas importante en su vida. La susodicha estaba en la entrada de su casa frente a un grupo de ponis que cantaban y contagiaban a cualquiera con el espíritu de la felicidad.

(Fragmento de la canción de navidad de my little pony g3 "ya es navidad", si les interesa esta es; /UJKSAghBmvo)

Comenzaron con un timbal de cascabeles al compás de un xilofón colorido sobre el lomo de un potro color marrón claro y tocado por una yegua amarillenta con una sonrisa de alegría.

" _Luz en cada hogar_

 _Que en la noche hara brillar_

 _Y guirnaldas por doquier_

 _En el aire estan~_

 _Esas risas que se oiran_

 _Al volvernos pronto a ver_

 _Y todo eso es lo que nos encanta_

 _Cuesta creer que el día llego~_

 _Todo esto es lo que nos encanta_

 _Que tengan feelicidaaad~_

Mientras los ponis seguían tocando, añadiendo un violín para este punto, twilight escuchaba maravillada la canción mientras tarareaba recordando los buenos momentos que paso en canterlot con su familia cantando esa y muchas canciones mas del día de la fogata.

En eso llego su fiel asistente y amigo, -y también mascota, admitan lo es una mascota- y ve como a twilight le faltaba poco para que se le escapasen las lágrimas de nostalgia.

Spike:- hey twilight, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto apoyándose en la pata de twilight y miraba de reojo al grupo de ponis felices que tocaban los instrumentos y coreaban una melodia alegre.

Twilight:- ooh spike, ¿es que esto no te trae recuerdos? Es la misma canción que solía cantar con mama y papa cuando apenas era una potrilla.- dijo limpiándose la pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos violáceos.

Spike:- oooh si, que viejos recuerdos dijo algo nostálgico asomándose por la puerta para admirar a los ponis cantantes. En eso miro las ganas irrefrenables de twilight de cantar, por lo que sugirió algo. -¿Quieres cantar con ellos?, yo te sigo twilight- dijo animado el dragón subiéndose al lomo de la alicornio aclarándose la garganta, dándole a entender las claras intenciones de no echarse atrás, por lo que esta con un suspiro de alivio, ya que le daba cosa ponerse a cantar con ellos de la nada, comenzó a cantar.

Twilight: _ya empezó a nevar_

 _Vemos niños al pasar_

Spike _: Que de rojo y verde van_

 _Mucho hay que adornar_

 _Ambos: y estas fiestas celebrar las mas cálidas seraaan~_

 _Todos: y todo esto es lo que me encanta_

 _El día de la fogata ya esta alrededor_

 _Que este día seaaa eeel mejoooor!_

¿?:- ¡CALLENSEEE!- exclamo furiosa una voz masculina, seguida por el asombroso viaje de un florero proveniente de la segunda plata de la casa, hacia la cabeza del poni con el xilofón en su lomo, asustando a todos los presentes.

¿?:-¡auch, ahora si te pasate!- grito el potro furioso sobándose la cabeza con unas intenciones poco santas hacia el lanzador de macetas.

¿?:- ¡juan carlos, acercate y te juro que meteré mi pie por tu culo hasta que lo sientas en tu garganta!-dijo un humano que se asomaba por la ventana totalmente despeinado y con signos de estar alcoholizado, al tiempo que otra maceta kamikaze volaba hasta estrellarse contra el suelo cerca del potro

¿?:- ¡que mi nombre es Poetic Light- exclamo indignado, sin embargo en lo que grito un libro fue lanzado de la ventana hasta estrellarse otra vez en cabeza del señor Poetic con fuerza, dejándolo atontado… mas de lo que ya estaba.

Twilight:- ¡Shawn!...¡¿Qué te dije de arrojar mis libros por la ventana?!- pregunto indignada al ver el libro tirado en el suelo… y a Poetic aun lado del mismo.

Shawn:- hey fue por un motivo justo.- dijo en su defensa cerrando la ventana. - _me despertaron, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-_

La unicornio se golpeo la cara con su casco ante la respuesta vaga del humano, desde que se había instalado en poniville con ella había tenido algunos altercados, eran como tratar con un adolescente, de 1,80 metros claro.

¿?- parece que se llevan bien, ¿no crees twi?- pregunto la poni amarillenta intercalando su mirada entre Twilight, Poetic y la ventana de donde salió Shawn.

Twilight:- si, gracias a ellos me eh tenido que replantear algunos terminos de la amistad, entre ellos el respeto mutuo y compañerismo- dijo de mala gana al poni marrón que poco a poco se estaba ocultando bajo la nieve. -¿crees que estará bien Sugar Dust?- le preguntó a la poni quien en respuesta pateo con su casco derecho el lomo de Light y espero un segundo a ver si obtenía respuesta.

Sugar:- seee, le han pasado cosas peores.- con una señal de su casco, les pidió a dos ponis que lo cargaran y lo llevaran a la panadería para que se tome un café, mientras los demás ponis se iban retirando hacia la siguiente casa. Lo curioso es que se iban charlando y no enojados por el trató que Shawn les había dado. -por cierto feliz día de la fogata twilight- dijo Sugar al final estrechando ala alicornio un abrazo.

Twilight:- muchas gracias Sugar, y dile a Poetic cuando se levante que le deseo un feliz día tambien- dijo despidiéndose de Sugar que se estaba yendo animada, desde que el humano llego su hermano por fin había salido de su burbuja mental solo para pelear con Shawn, lo cual ya era un avance.

Twilight veía como todos marchaban en dirección a la panadería, dándole ganas de ir tambien de no ser por un pequeño problema.

Shawn:- _*pok*… ¡AASRGH, PUTAS ESCALERAS!-_ Shawn y las escaleras. Cuando escuchó el ruido sordo de un costal de papas caer al suelo entro rápidamente a la casa solo para encontrar a una linda alfombra de un Shawn salvaje en el suelo.

Twilight:- quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto preocupada.

Shawn:- no estoy bien, ¿Por qué cárabo me despertaron cantando?- Le pregunto desde el suelo.

Twilight:- en primer lugar no te queríamos despertar, solo estábamos cantando un villancico por el día de la fogata, y en segundo lugar, ¡¿Por qué lanzaste uno de MIS libros por la ventana?!- le cuestionó mirando lo con reproche.

Shawn:- para empezar, ¿Qué carajos es el día de la fogata? ¿Es una especie de celebración jipye o algo así? Y lo del libro, era lo mas cercano que tenia- se excuso mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba los huesos de su espalda.

Twilight:- ¡aja! Ya sabia yo que no habías leído el libro sobre tradiciones ponis- dijo señalándo lo, solo para luego suspirar y continuar hablando. -* _suspiro_ *… pues para comenzar el día de la fogata se conmemora un echo histórico, en donde los unicornios, en un intento valeroso de unificar las tres razas le regalaron a los terrestres y a los pegados los secretos y la habilidad de poder hacer fuego con sus propios cascos, claro que esto no funciono, los pegados atacaron a los unicornios y estos comenzaron una guerra.- dijo rememorando el libro " _equestria, historia y estupideces… tomo 3_ "

Shawn:- ¿asi que… estamos conmemorando una guerra?-

Twilight:- no, estamos conmemorando la intención de paz de los unicornios, ellos les regalaron el fuego a los demás, eso se regalas cosas hoy- finalizo con una sonrisa inocente.

Por su parte, nuestro humano favorito se quedo mirándola con cara seria mientras su ceja sufría un ataque de tics mientras en su cabeza pensaba; " _esa… es la estupidez mas grande que he oído en mi vida_ " y estaba apunto de expresar sus comentarios hasta que Twilight añadió.

Twilight:- llegas a decir algo y usarw contigo el termómetro- abrió la boca queriendo continuar. -el rectal-

Shawn: che y que regalos puedo dar?-

Spike:- ja, ahora si te atrapo- comento el pequeño dragoncito quien seguia en el lomo de la morada.

Shawn:- por cierto, ahora tengo una cena romántica con Rarity.- mirada maliciosa y comentario insultante, muy efectivo. – mejor no hacer enojar a la dama-

Twilight:- muy bien, ya basta los dos.- dijo interponiéndose entre los 2 ante los gruñidos del dragoncillo y el humano que se lanzaban mutuamente. -Shawn ya que despertaste, necesitó que me hagas un favor; quiero que me ayudes con la cena de el día de la fogata- le pidió esta juntando sus casco y poniendo una mirada tierna.

Shawn:- mmmh, y por que me pides esto?- cuestiono este apartando la vista del dragón.

Twilight:- es que… necesitó que me des una ayudita, yo tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas y a las princesas, spike tiene que ir a ayudar a Rarity con unas cosas… y pues digamos que la cena…- se puso nerviosa por un momento. -se me olvido por completo.-

Shawn:- ¿a ti se te olvido algo? Esto si que es nuevo- dijo asombrado, la unicornio mas organizada y detallista enfermiza que el conocía , se había olvidado algo imprescindible como es la cena de navidad, bueh para el es navidad.

Twilight:- por favor, estaba muy ocupada ayer con unos estudios que se me paso por completo, no puedo hacerlo yo sola.- dijo al borde del llanto, aunque Shawn solo la miraba con indiferencia, así que al ver que su estrategia del llanto no funcionaba con el decidió ir directo al grano. -o lo haces o tendrás que ir tu por las chicas y las princesas.- dijo seria señalando con su casco.

Shawn:- ja, esta bien puedo hacer eso.- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Twilight:- con el termómetro rectal.-

Shawn:- ¿pero que mierdas esperan para ir a buscar a las chicas? Vamos que se hace tarde.- les dijo a ambos mientras literalmente los echaba a patadas de la casa, para terminar cerrando con un puerta la puerta en sus espaldas. -muy bien por donde empiezo?- se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa.

Xronos:- coug*gobernadocough* cough*.- dijo en su mente.

Shawn:- cállate o te apuñalaré con un hisopo.- con algo de cansancio se dirigió hacia la cocina, teniendo en cuenta la posición social de la tres princesas que asisten a la cena, las portadoras de los elementos y el, tenia que cocinar lo mejor de lo mejor. -muy bien donde esta la polenta? * _yao ming face_ *.- que elegancia la de Francia.

Xronos:- vamos no seas un hijo de puta y has algo decente.-

Shawn:- es solo una broma…- comenzó buscar por los estantes las ollas y demás instrumentos de cocina que necesitaba, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle. -son vegetarianas…..-

Xronos:-….-

Shawn:-….-

Xronos:-…:D-

Shawn/Xronos:- ¡HIIJJ!-

 **Mientras tanto en sugar cube córner…**

Poetic y Sugar estaban tomando tranquilamente su café cuando una providencia se dejo escuchar desde el cielo.

" _¡CENSURADO POR HORARIO INFANTIL!_ "

Sugar:- válgame, es la grosería mas grande que eh escuchado en la vida- comento la poni amarillenta bajando su taza de café para ver al poni que estaba frente a ella, este por su parte solo disfrutaba su café con una deliciosa factura.

Poetic:- mmmh- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros y seguido disfrutando del café.

Sugar:- a veces te odio, ¿sabes?- respondió esta ante la indiferencia de su acompañante.

 **Volvamos con Shawn…**

Una vez descargado de su furia comenzó a considerar que el termómetro rectal no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Xronos:- tenias que aceptar cocinar, no pudiste aguantar el termómetro?- le reprochó su pseudo amigo mientras Shawn intentaba ver que hacer de comer.

Shawn:- claro como no eres tu el qué tiene que caminar un termómetro en ¡el puto culo!- le grito al aire. Por su parte Xronos intentaba recordar el momento en que se le paso siquiera por la mente ayudar a aquel niño en la cueva y no dejarlo para que lo coman las ardillas.

Después de hacer una rabieta contra Xronos y preguntarse en que momento su vida comenzó a ser un chiste, decidió buscar entre los libros alguno con recetas.

Xronos:- ¿porque buscas un libro de recetas? No te sabes alguna sopa o algo así?- la pregunta hizo que nuestro humano querido se detuviese y se quedase a mirar al vacío, intentando recordar que la ultima vez que preparo algo vegetariana fue 3 meses antes de conocer a Amelia… hace 10 años.

Shawn:- eemm, vagamente.- continuo buscando un poco mas hasta que encontró uno llamado "cocina para mancos", el perfecto para Shawn. -espero que me sirva….- comenzó a echarle un vistazo hasta que encontró unas sopas de verduras y hortalizas.

Xronos:- mmmh esa no parece difícil... _Pan duro, ajo, caldo, aceite, tatatataa…_ sip esa, tenemos todo eso.-

Shawn:- aja, sólo necesitamos la olla… " _pata rosa elevando una olla_ "… gracias.-

Xronos:- bueno, según el libro no tendriamos que tardar mucho en

 **Cinco segundo después…**

"Sssscchhhrrrrkk"…

Xronos:- como pudimos quemar agua?.-

Shawn:- no seT-T, y ni siquiera estaba encendida.- dijo mientras seguía intentando apagar el mini incendio con el mata fuego.

Xronos:- si es que para inútiles estas tu nomas.- critico.

Shawn:- ¡puedes dejar de quejarte eso no nos ayuda en nada!.- dijo indignado cuando por fin logro apaciguar el fuego.

Xronos:- si pero es divertido-

Shawn:- Xronos es enserio, Twilight confía plenamente en nosotros no podemos defraudarla así- estaba en aprietos, no sabia cocínar nada que no tuviese carne y menos sopas, el tiempo se le fue volando y para colmo, la horrible sensación de que alguien había puesto su confianza en el, además del echo de que vendrían celestia y luna, y si no tenia nada para cuando ellas llegasen, Luna podría… llegar a ponerse algo violenta.

Pensando en las múltiples formas en las que seguramente moriría mientras caminaba como un león en jaula apunto de sufrir una vasectomía lenta y dolorosa, le pego un cabezazo por "accidente" a la pared (mentira le pego un cabezazo a lo loco) y fue entonces que mirando la misma pared encontró una nota pegada que le empezó a hacer hervir la sangre.

 _Shawn si encuentras esto es que le diste un cabezazo a la alacena, otra vez, y si es así se me olvido decirte que en la nevera están los ingredientes para hacer una lasagna de acelgas, solo tienes que hacer la masa, ah y para la entrada podrías hacer… no lo se, una sopa ala castellana? Es la favorita de Twilight y las chicas…_

 _Saludos, Spike._

Antes de que siquiera pidiese perder la cabeza y querer hacer un estofado de dragón se dirigió a la nevere y en efecto los ingredientes para una lasagna estaban listo a excepción de la masa, así que con un suspiro fue a la alacena y tomo la harina y se puso a preparar las cosas para hacerla.

Xronos:- sabes-

Shawn:- si dices algo me tiro a la bañera con una tostadora.- fue lo único que dijo mientras colocaba en un tazón un poco de harina y agua, luego le añadió un huevo y comenzó a batir todo. –" _suspiro_ "… el lado bueno de esto es que no tengo que pensarlo demasiado, o sea son panqueques, ¿Qué tan difíciles son?- espero que no se arrepienta de sus palabras.

 **Mientras con Twilight…**

Pinkie:- y es así como la tía Gertrudis se torció el casco jugando ajedrez.- concluyo nuestra querida amiga rosa mientras las chicas la miraban con cierto asombro y un poco de asco.

RD:- eso… no lo necesitaba.- un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta el a

Applejack:- ¿Cómo es que alguien se tuerce el casco con el ajedrez?- preguntó a pinkie, aunque esta sólo respondió encogiendo los hombros.

Rarity:- ejem, yo creo que eso fue… educativo, si me lo pregunta.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Fluttershy, quien se había puesto uno algodones para evitar las horrendas historias de la tía Gertrudis, noto que Twilight estaba un poco distraida, algo de por si que era raro.

Fluttershy:- el Twilight, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto suavemente.

Twilight:- " _sacudiendo la cabeza_ "… eeh l-lo siento fluttershy, es que… no se, estoy algo nerviosa por…- se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta, le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Fluttershy: " _alzando una ceja_ "… es por Shawn no?- pregunto mirando como su amiga morada asentía con algo de pena. -hay Twilight, no es bueno que dudes así de el, deberías de tener un poco mas de confianza en el.

Twilight:- no es que no le tenga confianza, es solo que… estoy algo… inquieta.- al momento todas sus amigas se detuvieron y se quedaron observando a Twilight, quien ante la presión de sus miradas se corrigió al instante. -quiero decir, estoy inquieta por que… es el primer día de la fogata de Shawn- admitió frente a todas.

Rarity:- ooh cariño, es cierto, el viene de otro mundo y sus costumbres no son nada parecidas a las nuestras.- dijo para esclarecer al resto sobre las preocupaciones de su amiga morada. -pero aun así linda, eso no es motivo por lo que preocuparse.-

Twilight:- es que le pedí que preparase la cena….- el silencio era hermoso.

RD:- bueno, traigan las papas.- quiso irse en dirección ala granja de no ser porque applejack se interpuso en su camino, y conociendo lo perezosa que es su amiga cuando hace frío y esta nevando, podía asegurar que esta no alzaría vuelo.

Pinkie:- yo traeré una tarta.-

Rarity:- y yo el mantel.-

Fluttershy:- ooh vamos chicas, estamos hablando Shawn, un ADULTO responsable y recto, además están juzgando muy mal de su amigo, ¿a que no seria lindo que yo comenzase a hacer publico cada vez que desconfió de ustedes?- antes esas palabras las presentes, menos fluttershy, se sintieron culpable. -Twilight, te aseguro que Shawn esta bien, es mas, ahora debe de estar tomando un café mientras la comida se cocina-

 **Con Shawn…**

Shawn:- ¿Cómo mierda se supone que llegue a esto?... " _esquivando un espadazo_ "… ¡hey mas cuidado con eso!- por lo visto el humano logro de alguna forma que la masa tuviese vida propia, y ahora estaba peleando con ella. -¡QUE LIBRO DE MIERDAA!- grito mientras el también arremetía con su sable…

 **Volvamos…**

Fluttershy:- … Si, un café- dijo segura mientras inflaba el pecho orgullosa del humano, de todas era la que mas lo quería, eran buenos amigos aunque a Shawn le molestaba lo pacífica y lenta que podía llegar a ser la pegaso, pero aun así el la quería bastante.

Twilight:- " _suspiro_ "… a veces me olvido de esos detalles, pero… aaah solo espero que el vea cual es motivo del porque festejamos esta fecha.- dijo pensando en los mil y un escenarios en donde todo sale como el orto.

Fluttershy:- pues no lo hará a menos que vallamos por las princesas y estemos antes de las 10 para comer lo que el nos preparo.- le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Twilight, a quien se le levanto el animo.

Twilight:- jeje es verdad, vamos chicas, si tomamos el expreso de canterlot llegaremos en una hora, buscaremos alas princesas y volvemos.- explico tomando rumbo ala estación de trenes.

RD:- oh gracias por no considerar lo de tele-transportarnos y esas cosas-

Twilight:- yo nunca dije eso- al instante la pegaso intento tomar vuelo rumbo a su cama para refugiarse, sin embargo la unicornio la rodeo con un aura mágica sosteniéndola en el aire.

RD:- ¡dejame ir, dejame ir! ¡Ya te dije que la ultima vez tuve pesadillas!- grito desesperada mientras intentaba soltarse de la magia de su amiga.

Twilight:- ay ya deja de comportarte como una potrilla Rainbow.- acto seguido comenzó nuevamente su marcha hacia la estación del tren, hasta que noto como Applejack se retiraba tranquilamente. -¿y tu adonde cree que vas?- dijo en un tono divertido, al parecer Shawn tenia razón de que someter a otros contra su voluntad era algo divertido, cruel pero divertido.

Applejack:- tranquila, voy a la granja por unas cosas que rompió applebloom, se las daré a Shawn para que las repare así hace algo el aragan ese.- dijo tan tranquilamente mientras seguía caminado por donde vino.

Twilight:- oh, bien nos vemos en la cena.-

RD:- ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A mi me secuestras y a ella no le haces nada?!- grito evidentemente enojada por la injusticia.

Twilight:- elemento de la honestidad, recuerda- siguió su camino mientras una furiosa pegado intentaba zafarse para vengarse de la poni rubia.

Applejack por su parte se detuvo al sentir una mirada clavada en su nuca, y al darse vuelta se encontró con que Fluttershy se acercaba lentamente hasta pararse frente a ella.

Fluttershy:- con que a la granja, eh?- dijo inquisitiva mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a la poni naranja.

Applejack:- sip, pero antes me pasare por la biblioteca.- dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la pegaso peli-rosa con otra sonrisa.

Fluttershy:- jeje, por favor ve que no se halla echó daño si?- le pidió mientras se retiraba para juntarse con sus amigas y de paso escuchar a su amiga multicolor maldecir a Twilight.

 **Momentos después…**

La granjera caminaba entre las pequeñas calles del pueblo repletas de nieve, encaminándose muy tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca que na podía avistar a lo lejos.

Ya habido llegado a la biblioteca y decidida a reírse en la cara de Shawn para luego ayudarlo y recordarle que es un inútil, quiso tocar la puerta pero el ruido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose la detuvo.

Con algo curiosidad pego su oreja contra la puerta de madera para ver si pasaba algo, y por lo que escuchaba parecía que Shawn estuviera intentando bailar una cumbia…. Otra vez.

Applejack:- " _¿estará bien?_ "- se pregunto a si misma cuando escuchar como Shawn grito algo así como " _¡banzai!_ " para luego escuchar como un objeto se azotaba con fuerza en la pared. -¡¿Shawn?! ¡Soy applejack! ¡¿Estas bien?!- le grito desde afuera luego de intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito.

Shawn:- _fuck, ¡hee applejack, s-si un… un momento, si?-_ lo siguiente que escucho fue un montón de ruido un sentido, incluyendo a un gato, y eso que a Twilight no le agradan bastante. – " _susurrando_ "… _puta magia, te condeno al infierno.-_ lo siguiente que vio fue un humano abrir la puerta un tanto brusca, dejando ver al humano cubierto de masa y harina, además de tener signos de que estaba cansado. -¡Applejack, que milagro verte por acá.- dijo con una sonrisa mas falsa que discurso político.

Applejack:- ya deja de hacerte el tonto, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- dijo seria mirando de reojo cada centímetro del humano.

Shawn:- ruido? ¿Qué ruido? Yo no he oído nada, seguro que te lo estabas imaginando, bueno fue un gusto nosvemosenunahora- finalizando de hablar había intentado terminar lo mas rápido la conversación para dejar fuera de la casa a la poni rubia, lamentablemente ella se adelanto antes de que llegase a cerrar la puerta a detenerla con su fuerza equina.

Applejack:- " _haciendo fuerza_ "… ¿crees que hoy tonta o que?- dijo mientras lograba mantener abierta la puerta hasta cierto punto lo suficiente para plantarle cara al humano pero no el necesario para ingresar a la casa.

Shawn:- tengo derecho a guardar silencio, como también tengo el derecho legal de no dejar pasar a la biblioteca a nadie que yo crea peligroso y/o violento.-acto seguido para dar mas énfasis en su punto saco un trozo de papel el cual se lo coloco en la cara.

Applejack:- "ante la presente tatatata, abuso de autoridad tatatatata, derecho nananana atentamente algún idiota equestriano"… es enserio, ¿Quién es el idiota que escribe estas patrañas?- se pregunto así misma después de leer literalmente lo que decía el documento, que por alguna razón le hacia acordar la notificación que recibió por que su granero era "demasiado alto", notificación que aun en día de hoy le causaba un gran escalofrío al recordar que el día que la recibió fue el mismo día en que el humano llego para atormentar su vida y el de sus amigas. -brrrr, esos fueron días oscuros- dijo recordando ese día.

Shawn:- ¿de que días hablas?- aunque no podía predecir lo que había en la cabeza Applejack, que probablemente estaba cerrada al vacío según su criterio, intuía en sus adentros que tenia que ver con el.

Applejack:- que te importa, ¡déjame entrar!- gritó haciendo mas fuerza.

Shawn:- ¡que te vallas carajo!- le respondió este haciendo una fuerza contraria a la de ella.

Applejack:- ¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó.

Shawn:- ¡AAAAAAAARRGH!- grito de guerra.

 **20 minutos después…**

Luego de haber tenido una pelea muy deprimente con manotazos incluidos, ambos se sentian muy cansados como para seguir peleando….. Físicamente.

Applejack:- ¿Por qué no quieres que pase?, ¿Por qué nunca quieres admitir que necesitas ayuda?- pregunto la yegua quien estaba en el suelo con sus cascos aun trabando la puerta.

Shawn:- ¿Qué yo qué?... Applejack, yo mas que nadie sabe lo que es necesitar ayuda.- dijo el humano con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Applejack:- ¿entonces… entonces por que no quieres que te ayude?-

Shawn:- por dos simples razones; uno que no necesito ayuda en nada, ¿o es que acaso ves que por acá hay algún problema?- en cuanto termino de decir eso Applejack logro abrir por un momento la puerta tirando a Shawn a un costado de la misma, y cuando observo el interior se encontró que en medio de la sala había un montículo de masa inerte, que en un momento tuvo un pequeño espasmos como si intentase respirar.

Applejack: ¿en serio tengo que responder?- dijo agobiada mientras se tapaba su rostro con su casco, aunque por otro lado tenía razón.

Shawn:- cállate.- sonrisa de parte de la granjera, acto seguido la empujo de nuevo para poder cerrar la puerta un poco. -además eso no prueba nada.- dijo en su defensa.

Applejack:- ¿y que es esa cosa eh?- pregunto sonriendo ya que sabia que ella tenia razón.

Shawn:- arte… ¿abstracto?.- al no creerse eso ni el, y de paso saber que esa discusión ya no tenia sentido decidió ceder en su intento de aparentar que todo estaba bien. -esta bien tu ganas…Mira se que a veces… puedo ser algo torpe…-

Applejack:- ¿a veces?- dijo algo risueña.

Shawn:- callate… ,como decia, se que puedo ser algo torpe y que no sepa cocinar-

Applejack:- u ordeñar una vaca, alimentar a los cerdos, hacer reparticiones sin perderte, cuidar animales, sigo o te tiro la toalla?-

Shawn:- … eso me dolio- inexpresivo ante el comentario de su visitante, prosiguió. -pero no se que duele mas, tu comentario… o el hecho de que me sorprenda que mis amigas no confíen en mi, aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado… siguen sin confiar en mi criterio.- esas palabras le hicieron pensar, pero no era que no confiaban en el, mas bien solo querían que a el no le pasase nada que pudiese desembocar en un odio por el día de la fogata, algo que daban por hecho

Applejack:- n-no es que no confiemos en ti es… " _suspiro_ "… es solo que estábamos preocupadas por que no te pasara nada…- se dio cuenta de que eso lo único que hacia era denigrar mas el autoestima del humano.

Shawn:- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Soy mas viejo que tu y que cualquiera de ustedes seis por el amor de dios.- en su interior se veía a si mismo pero con pañales, una imagen que jamas se la quitaría de la mente, (y espero que ustedes también lo imaginaran así no se les quita de la cabeza).

Applejack:- n-no me refería a eso, me refiero es que…- comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras, lo que le dejo un margen de tiempo para contraatacar

Shawn:- desde que llegue a poniville siempre, pero siempre una de ustedes me estaban vigilando, para controlarme, vigilar me o simplemente por preocupación, simplemente no lo se, pero aiempres una estaba ahí para verme, y se que no era por amistad o coincidencias… y se que ustedes me ven como una amenaza latente.- al decir eso ultimo, un nudo en la garganta de Applejack se formo, las palabras del humano le dolían mucho, aunque lo que mas le dolía era que el tenia razón, no lo veían como un amigo inofensivo y eso le causaba un gran remordimiento. -pero hoy… talvez sea mi oportunidad para demostrarles… para demostrarte que he cambiado… para demostrarme a mi que puedo cambiar.- aunque el drama nunca fue del estilo del humano, ella presentía que este no mentía.

Desde su llegada a Equestria, siempre una de las chicas estaba al tanto de Shawn para controlarlo y vigilar lo, lo cual en mas de una ocasión generó problemas debido a la poca paciencia del humano, ¿tan así podía ser su inseguridad para vigilarlo todos los días? Se viron por un momento y aunque no le gustaba la idea, Applejack decidió aceptar de buena gana lo que el humano le pedía.

Applejack:- esta bien…" _suspiro_ "… tienes razon, no hemos sido muy buenas amigas por no confiar en ti.- reconoció la granjera ente el humano.

Shawn:- nop, no lo han sido- comento, comentario que enojo algo a Applejack, ella dándole la razón y el otro solo dice eso, hijo de. -bueno, ya que confías en que no destruiré al menos la cocina si, tengo que seguir cocinando para esta noche, adiós.- dicho esto comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Applejack:- esta bien, jeje acuerda te que el fuego quema.- le dijo en broma mientras se retiraba hacia la granja. Por otro lado, cuando el humano se aseguró que la yegua anaranjada se estaba retirando decidió decir.

Shawn:- ¡por cierto, deberías comer menos, tienes el culo muy grande!- al instante que cerro la puerta de un portazo una avalancha de golpes a al puerta comenzó de parte de una furiosa Applejack.

Applejack:- _¡TE MATO, TE JURO POR MI VIDA QUE TE MATO!-_ mientras que la pobre poni sufría un pequeño lapsus provocado por el enojo el humano se reía a sus anchas en el suelo, hasta que recordó que tarde o temprano ella vendría a la cena, algo que no se le había pasado por la mente cuando le grito.

Xronos:- ¡perfecto! Estas muerto idiota.- le dijo mientras se daba un facepalm por la imprudencia de su amigo/condena perpetua.

Shawn:- bueno… al menos tuve salud no?- un fuerte azote contra la puerta hicieron que se sobre saltara, aunque el miedo era mas de saber que le había pasado a Applejack, ya que desde ese portazo se había calmado… teóricamente.

Shawn:- ya no mas distracciones a cocinar.- paso de la seguridad de la granjera a la futura seguridad intestinal y estomacal de las demás invitadas, y si le sobraba tiempo vería que hacer con la yegua.

Xronos:- esto se va a poner feo.- dijo pensando en las futuras castraciones venideras.

 **Horas después…**

Las chicas estaban llegando a la biblioteca en compañía de la princesa Celestia, todas menos Applejack y pinkie, que había desaparecido hacia rato pero había dejado una nota que decía; _"no se que poner, nos vemos en la cena :p"_. A eso se sumaba el echo de que tampoco la princesa luna se encontraba con ellas, y cuando le preguntaron a algunos guardias coincidieron en que estaba había salido con una bufanda y gorro, y que decía a viva voz que volvería en poco.

Rarity:- … y fue así como gane mi primer concurso de costurera joven.- finalizo su "emocionante" historia de como gano un concurso que ella definió como; " _no es cualquier concurso, es EL concurso"_

Celestia:- me gusto mucho la parte en que regalaste esa tela que te costo mucho conseguir, eso demuestra que en esos entonces tu camino en la vida era ser uno de los elemento de la armonía.- comento la soberana, a lo cual su respuesta fue una risa de parte de la unicornio.

Por su parte Fluttershy y Twilight hablan sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los mamíferos bípedos, alias Shawn, y como mantener sus pelajes suaves y brillante.

Fluttershy: … además sus dientes son filosos, pero planos, así que se puede decir que es omnívoro, come verduras y carne.- explicaba sus "hallazgos" que consiguió gracias a las constantes charlas que tenia con el humano.

Twilight:- ¿en serio no te molesta que coma carne?- pregunto dudosa al saber lo sensible que podía llegar a ser la pegaso amarillo.

Fluttershy:- a decir verdad no, es natural, los osos comen carne, los lobos comen carne, lo que si me… aterra un poco es cuando se acerca a mis animalitos con ningún tipo de intenciones buenas, pero no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a sus instinto.- dijo muy tranquilamente recordando la ves en que casi se comió al señor cuernos(unacabra) por suerte todo fue producto de un pequeño desliz mental que tuvo el humano ocasionado por… lo siento, tenemos prohibido decirlo en público.

Twilight:- si tu lo dices, oye hablando de instintos, no sabes que le pasa a Rainbow?- la susodicha estaba ubicada detrás de ellas, caminando robótica mente con las patas totalmente paralizadas si mover lo mas mínimo sus rodillas, sus pupilas parecían 2 granos de arroz, pupilas cuyos ojos miraban hacia el frente sin la mas mínima expresión en su rostro.

Desde que habían salido del castillo y desde que Rarity había comenzado su relato aburrido, ella misma se había puesto en "modo automático", y ocasionalmente murmuraba una que otra amenaza en contra de las princesas por haberle preguntado a la unicornio blanquecina sobre su vida creativa en sus inicios, desencadenando una avalancha de llanto, exclamaciones sin sentido, insultos constantes al chico que tria café, y demás emociones que hacían que la pequeña pegaso cían se quisiera poner sobre las vías del tren.

Fluttershy:- solo exagera como siempre, ya se le pasara.- haciéndole caso a su amiga amarilla, siguió charlando sobre… la anatomía y la constante necesidad empírica de los mamíferos bípedos en ñ cubrir sus parte corpóreas con extensiones de telas.

Habiendo avistado la biblioteca y luego de que Twilight diese una señal completamente innecesaria, ya que quien no se daría cuenta del árbol gigante que hay en medio del maldito pueblo!, a Rainbow pareciera que su cabeza se hubiese reactivado, por lo que instantáneamente corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a tocarla con desesperación.

Shawn miraba como le había quedado el trabajo, la mesa bien acomodada con su respectivo mantel, al igual que los platos estaban perfectamente limpios y acomodados con sus cubiertos a un lado, aunque nonsabia por que puso tantos si casi ninguna puede usarlos a excepción de las unicornios y el mismo.

Shawn:- se ve bien.- dijo admirando la mesa, en eso escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta con desesperación, por lo que tranquilamente se acercó para abrirla.

Cuando movió la puerta lonqie se encontró fue que una agotada Rainbow se desparramo en el suelo mientras temblaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Shawn:- " _parece que al fin te dio el ataque de psicosis"_ \- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa, cuando dirigió su vista hacia la calle se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que las demás excepto Pinkie y Luna se acercaban. -¡pasen pasen, hacia un buen rato-

Pinkie:- ¡cuidado!- venia cayendo desde el cielo a gran velocidad en dirección a Shawn.

Shawn:- " _viendo todo a cámara lenta"… "there is a moment in the life when you say i fucking, that moment, it's this moment"…-_

*¡POW!*

Las chicas se habían apurado a llegar a la entrada, inclusive Rainbow se había arrastrado cual oruga hasta llegar para ver si Pinkie estaba bien, y después a Shawn.

Al llegar encontraron a la poni rosa con un casco azul y amarrillo en su cabeza, sentada sonriente sobre el pecho del humano mientras este intentaba no vomitar su pulmón…. O lo que quedaba de su pulmón.

Pinkie:- ¡hola shawy!- saludo alegre mente sin darle mucha importancia al echo de que estaba aplastando al pobre humano.

Shawn:- ho- hola Pinkie, ¿podrias quitárteme de encima?, aplasta lo que queda de mi pulmón.-dijo sintiendo como el peso de la poni aplastaba sus costillas.

Pinkie:- oooww, pero es que esta tan comodo- menciono inflando los cachetes mientras se bajaba del pecho del humano.

Shawn:-si me imagino.- dijo levantándose mientras se sacudía la ropa, y en cuanto alzo la cabeza noto que las chicas se habían hacer caso para ver si ambos estaban bien.

Twilight:- ¡Pinkie! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hicieras eso con shawn?- regaño a su amiga rosa.

Pinkie:- aaah pero si a el le gusta, ¿a que si Shawy?- dijo codeando al humano, mientras este solo le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia. -bah, aburridos- dijo yéndose para el lado de la cocina.

Celestia:- veo que se llevan bien.- menciono la regente mirando directo al humano.

Shawn:- princesa…" _leve reverencia"…_ ¿Cómo la trata el clima?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Celestia:- ya sabes, como siempre.- dijo tranquilamente pasando a un lado de el, a lo que este solo giro los ojos ante su respuesta tan corta.

Twilight:- Shawn, ¿estas bien, no te hiciste daño?- le dijo algo preocupada mientras las demás chicas comenzaban a ingresar al árbol/casa.

Shawn:- oh vamos Twilight, tu crees que eso es suficiente para dañar a este muchachón.-en una muy pequeña fracción de segundo diviso una mancha azulada en el cielo que aumento su tamaño descomunalmente para cuando el pudo identificarlo.

Luna:- " _en camara lenta"…_ holi :3-

Shawn:- _"en cámara lenta"_ … " _really? FUCK YOU!-_

*¡POW!*

Luna:- ¡hola a todos! ¡Ya llegó su princesa favorita!- anunció con gran emocion sin repara en que estaba sentada sobre el humano otra vez. Mientras Twilight y la princesa celestia se golpeaban sus caras con sus cascos, Luna logro escuchar una serie de golpeteos intercalados por espacios de silencios cortos y largos. -aja… si si… nop, lo siento, estoy comoda.- sentencio sonriente. Comenzó otra oleada de golpeteos. -¿así? ¿Y que me harás eh?- preguntó y en ese instante los golpeteos aumentaron pasando a ser mucho mas erráticos y fuertes. Luego de casi un minuto de estar golpeando Luna se cansó así que se levantó dejando al humano respirar con tranquilidad. -y para que lo sepas no peso demasiado- dijo algo enojada.

Shawn:- ¿en serio? ¡¿Casi me matas y lo único que te preocupa es tu peso?!- ante de que esa discusión pasase a mayores Twilight se interpuso entre ambos y los calmo con algonde chocolate para Luna y con una botella de whisky para Shawn.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa y Twilight se encontró con la escena de que la única sentada en la mesa era Applejack mientras las demás admiraban a Applejack… y sus vendas en la cabeza.

Applejack:- ¿Qué miran?- dijo secamente mirando a las demás como la miraban sorprendidas

Rarity:- ¿pero que te paso querida?- pregunto casi horrorizada por que juraba que había visto un poco de sangre manchada en las vendas.

Applejack:- una puerta.- dijo esto dándole una mirada rápida pero muy visible de enojo al humano. Al instante todas incluyendo a fluttershy lo miraron con regaño.

Luna:- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

Shawn:- a mi no me mires, no fui yo quien le decidió dar un cabezazo a la puerta para derribarla e ínter molerme a golpes.-

Rainbow:- esa me la creo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros caminando hacia la mesa para sentarse a un lado de Applejack.

Celestia:- * _suspiro*…_ muy bien, no peleen, recuerden que hoy es un día para festejar, para estar con amigos y perdonar errores.- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Shawn provocando unas risas entre las demás chicas.

Shawn:- * _risa entre dientes*_ jejéjeje, aaaay cely, recuerda quien cocino.- murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Las demás chicas se habían acomodado en donde mas les parecía, y curiosamente había quedado un espacio al lado de Rarity.

Shawn:- oigan, ¿y el dragoncillo?- pregunto al notar el asiento vacío al lado de Rarity y de paso haciendo memoria al ver que en ningún momento lo vio entrar.

Twilight:- dijo que tenia que buscar algo, ya debe estar llegando.- en eso escuchan como alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, acto seguida esta se abrió dejando ver como el dragón morado, quien portaba una mochila de correa, se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta por el frio.

Spike:- bbrrrr, si que hace frío eh? Esta noche dormirse como nunca.- dijo al drago mientras dejaba su mochila sobre un sillón y toma asiento rápidamente al lado de la unicornio blanquecina.

Rarity:- si que te tomaste tu tiempo, dime ¿Qué es lo que fuiste a buscar?- pregunto curiosa mientras le daba miradas al bolso.

Spike:- es una sorpresa, y me demore por que me quede tomando un café con Poem, el pobre estaba desorientado pensando que era un gigolo, las cosas que casi le obliga a hacer a Sugar, bbrrrr, el horror- dijo al recordar como el escrito en acto de deficiencia intento, be dpe eeestamos en horario infantil lo siento.

Shawn:- ja, esta vez si que me supere.- anuncio alegre mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una olla grande que en manos.

Celestia:- primero, luego me dirás que ocurrió, y segundo, ¿Qué cocinaste? Huele muy bien.- dijo sintiendo el aroma que salía de la olla humeante que el humano sostenía en manos y que posteriormente la apoyó en la mesa.

Shawn:- jeje, es una "olleta alicantina", papas, lentejas, arroz, cebolla, calabaza, algunas cosas mas, oh, y un gesto de Rainbow.- dijo mientras tomaba el plato de Twilight, quien estaba mas cerca de el.

Rainbow:- ¿mmh, cual?- pregunto mirando la olla de la sopa con hambre.

Shawn:- un nabo.- ante eso un gesto mohíno broto en el rostro de la pegaso. -vete a la mier…- codazo de Applejack.

Luna:- es así todos los días?- pregunto a Pinkie que estaba a su izquierda y fluttershy estaba a su derecha.

Fluttershy/Pinkie:- mas o menos.-

Pinkie:- deberías verlos cuando están ebrios.- mencionó recordando unas cuantas peleas entre el humano y la pegasos cían. Ese comentario fue escuchado por Shawn, quien se detuvo en servir la sopa.

Shawn:- saben …- dijo dejando el plato y la cuchara a un lado. -quisiera aprovechar para agradecerles chicas.- dijo evitando mirar a alguna concentrando su mirada en la sopa.

Celestia:- ¿Por qué, Shawn?- pregunto interesada en lo que podría llegar a contestar el humano.

Shawn:- de estar conmigo… de… que me permitan pasar este día con ustedes…- levanto la mirada para ver a las chicas y a Spike. -la… la última vez que… viví estas fechas, estuve encerrado durante 3 días dentro de un tanque pequeño solo, escuchando a cada rato las bombas caer y explotar con el miedo… con el miedo a saber de que tarde o temprano una caería sobre mi.-Recordó estar dentro de ese espacio pequeño caliente, con apenas algo de comer y con unas cuantas botellas de agua que se calentaban con el pasar de las horas, esperando a sus compañeros que habían logrado escapar para buscar algo de ayuda, dejando al asesino atrás por petición de este. -teníamos que patrullar ese lugar y buscar unos motetes que habían sido abandonados en la zona, lamentablemente nos enfrentamos a 2 tanques, los destruimos pero el nuestro no salió ileso… no podíamos dejar los motores atrás, decidí quedarme para intentar proteger los motores… * _suspiro_ *… alejado de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mis padres… creía que jamas podría volver a compartir una cena con… con la gente que amo, bueno ponis jeje.- dijo regalándoles a las chicas una sonrisa triste.

Twilight se movió de su silla para ponerse al lado de Shawn, by de la nada le regalo un tierno abrazo pegando su cuerpo lo mas que podía al del humano, seguido de Spike quien estaba también al lado de Shawn.

Shawn:- jajaja vengan aca.- los abrazo del cuello a ambos para jugar y darles un beso en la cabeza a los dos. -mas vale que no se pongan a llorar, odio las cursilerías.- sonriendo.

Pinkie:- haay…* _snif_ *… yo también quiero participar.- la rosada de un salto termino en la espalda de Shawn y comenzó a abrazarlo. Luna se levantó de su asiento junto con Fluttershy y Celestia y participaron en el abrazo.

Rarity:- hay, que me emociono- dijo dando se aire con los gascón en los ojos para evitar llorar y que le escurriese el maquillaje, Pinkie le comenzó a hacer señas para que se acercase, cosa que hizo sin resistirse.

Las únicas que parecían abstenerse eran Applejack y Rainbow, hasta que Shawn les comenzó a yacer señas de que se unieran, cosa que entre risas hicieron.

Shawn:- jajajaja ya, ya… la sopa se esta enfriando.- termino el abrazo y las mando a casi todas a sus sillas, menos Pinkie quien se reusaba a soltar su abrazo. -Pinkie, ya suéltame.- dijo el humano con la yegua aun colgándole del cuello.

Pinkie:- no, es divertido.- dijo riendo balanceandose, por suerte el humano sabia como convencer a su amiga rosa.

Shawn:- hablando de diversión, eso me recuerda la historia de un ruso y su examen de próstata.

Pinkie:- ¿y la comida? ¡Vamos que tengo hambre!- dijo en su asiento con una cuchara en casco, a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse y Shawn comenzó a servir la comida.

Shawn:- que disfruten la comida jajaja.-

 **1 hora y media después…**

La cena había concluido, todos estaba sentados en sus sillas empachados con la comida que el humano preparo, hasta luna del empacho reía sin motivos.

Luna:- jajajajaj, no… jajajaja, no me arrepiento jajaja- reía absurda mente.

Applejack:- tengo que admitirlo, hiciste un muy buen trabajo.- dijo pasándose un mondadientes por, bueno los dientes valga la redundancia.

Shawn:- peroo, estas hablando conmigo, cuando eh echado algo a perder.- ella, Rainbow y Luna levantaron el casco. -se callan-

Twilight:- jejeje, tengo que admitirlo Shawn, tenia mis dudas acerca de dejarte solo para hacer la comida, pero gracias al cielo me equivoque.- dijo aliviada mientras ella y Fluttershy como podían comenzaban a llevar los platos y cubiertos.

Shawn:- ves, tienes que confiar mas en mi linda, esta bien que haya cometido errores desde que llegue, incluso los problemas que ocasioné, ocasionó y seguramente seguiré ocasionándoles, eso no es prueba de que tengan que desconfiar siempre de mi ¿saben?.- dijo mirando de reojo a Twilight mientras Spike se arrastraba para dejarse apoyar en las rodillas del humano.

Twilight:- y tienes razón, así que pido que me disculpes por ser tan desconfiada.-

Shawn:- jajaja ya no hay problemas…*suspiro*… solo estoy feliz de que todo haya salido bien.- dijo relajándose.

Fluttershy:- jejeje, me alegro que estés de buen humor Shawn… *mirando a todos*… muy bien, es hora de intercambiar regalos.-

Shawn:- espera, ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto al escuchar lo que dijo la pegaso amarilla.

Spike:- es una tradición que tenemos desde que Twilight y yo llegamos al pueblo.- Shawn solo lo miraba como vaca que mira al tren pasar. -te lo deje en la nota, al reverso.- contesto el dragoncillo al mirar la cara de su amigo/almohada.

Twilight:- es verdad, en esta tradición, por así decirle, 3 semanas antes de la víspera del día de la fogata hacemos un sorteo en donde anotamos los nombre de todos los presentes en la cena, luego sacamos dos a azar y ambos se tienen que regalar algo.- explico feliz la alicornio joven mostrando que a ella l había tocado Applejack. – así que tu tienes que darle algo a… ¡Rainbow Dash!- anunció con gran entusiasmo dirigiendo su mirada al humano al igual que todas y todos.

Shawn:-….-

Twilight:- Shawn…. ¿Shawn?... * _sin respuesta alguna_ *….. ¿Shawn estas bien?-

Shawn:- ¡YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!-

Yyyyyy fin.

* * *

Jajaja, bueno eso creo que estuvo interesante no?, jajaja, bueno no tengo nada que decir mas que feliz año nuevo atrasadisimo y si alguno cumple años mientras lee esto pues feliz cumpleaños amig , que pases un lindo día con tu familia y amigos jajaja.

Nada, aquí me despido. Que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche, dejen comentarios si quieren, yyyyy, nada se me cuidan, chau :D


	7. Chapter 7: disculpas y nuevos cap prox

**¡PERDOON! Enserio quise venir antes para publicar algo nuevo, no tengo escusa alguna para este retraso enorme en mi parecer, no estuve escribiendo si esperan que diga eso, si no que estuve jugando mucho (demasiado mejor dicho) al battlefield 4, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba terminando febrero.**

 **Pido mil disculpas a todos los que se molestaron en leer min fanfic, al igual que pido disculpas a los que se molestaron en escribir su opiniones y reviews, si pensaban que iba a abandonar fanfiction, pues no, a pesar de que ahora ya estoy en el último año de la secundaria y de que ya empecé un curso de inglés en la facultad de lenguas, seguiré escribiendo, y tal vez me tarde 8 años para terminar esto, pero lo disfrutare, y espero que ustedes lo disfruten también, ya que son ustedes los que me motivan a escribir y a pensar en toooda esta historia.**

 **Sin mucho mas, -y pidiendo nuevamente disculpas-, me despido por hoy, 12 de abril del 2017, hasta dentro de muy poco sin faltas.**

 **PD: seguramente para finales de esta semana subiré el nuevo capítulos, y para mayo intentare subir 2 capítulos cortos.**

 **PD2: en el cap. que sigue les explicare mejor porque me tarde una banda, esto es solo para informar porque no hubo actividad en el fic.**

 **Atte: Xronos.**


	8. Chapter 8: no muy buenas impresiones

**Capitulo 6: no muy buenas impresiones**

 **Hola!... * _crick, crick_ *... ok, pos... quería decirles que lo siento por**

 **Xronos: enserio vas a decir que no escribiste casi nada por estar estudiando y trabajando como todo maricón que no se respeta? que bajo caíste?.**

 **te pregunte?... ejem como decía, el tema es que me encantaría decir que estuve laburando y estudiando como un crack pero, pero, la realidad es distinta y es que me la pase enviciando con el battlefield 4 y el world of tank blitz, asi que no tengo escusa**

 **Xronos: *a lo lejos*... _¡ni cara!_**

 **que no tengo escusa... para decirles que estuve haciendo cosas importantes, y si se lo preguntan, no me iré hasta terminar este fanfic, me tardare tal vez toooda la vida, muy probablemente ya ni lo lea nadie pero juro que lo termino, aunque me lleve la vida en ello... ok no tanto pero si lo terminare jajja.**

 **bueno, como leímos anteriormente, nuestro "amado" Shawn escapo, como pudo, de tres de las 6 yeguas mas importantes de equestria, y luego tuvo su primer encuentro pacifico con un poni, la adorable y pacifica fluttershy, en donde ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de amistad,**

(Especificaciones de relato)

-Relato normal.

 _ **-relato del interrogatorio.**_

*nombre*:- dialogo de un personaje.

*Nombre 1/nombre 2*:- dialogo compartido.

*nombre*:- " _pensamiento_ ".

Dialogo...* _acción*..._ dialogo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **La insensibilidad se puede dar por diferentes maneras, ya sea por que uno nace con esa curiosa cualidad, o sino porque la zona afectada por el dolor es expuesta a uno continuo.**_

 _ **El frío en mi espalda era reconfortante y luego era un horror durante los momentos contiguos en donde, por horas,los espasmos recorrían mis músculos, cuando mi respiración era escasa como para mantener un poco el calor en el cuerpo.**_

 _ **No podía mover las manos, ambas estaban sujetas a cadenas que se conectaban a un pilar de madera.**_

 _ **Mis pies apenas si tocaban el piso con los dedos, y constantemente sentía como un objeto impactaba contra mis costillas hasta el punto de casi romperlas.**_

 _ **Entre sesión y sesión, una voz furiosa y ominente me gritaba ante la lentitud con la que respondía, y entonces todo comenzaba otra vez.**_

 _ **¿?:- ¡¿para quien trabajas y por que sigues contando esa mierda?!- otra vez aquel sujeto me golpeo en el abdomen, para luego sentir otra vez los espasmos que arrancaban los gritos de mi garganta.**_

 _ **El dolor era insoportable que recorría todos mis músculos, órganos y huesos, de vez en cuanto echaban un balde de agua helada para que no me desmayara, pero el dolor era intenso así que no era nada fácil evitar que me desmayase.**_

 _ **¿?:- suficiente.- escuche que decían, las cadenas se aflojaron y me desplome sobre el suelo mojado, en donde comencé a respirar agitada mente. Cuando levante la mirada, uno de ellos se acercaba muy lentamente hasta detenerse enfrente de mi. -escucha amigo, esto no tiene que ser así, el cuerpo humano no resiste mucho… ahórranos el trabajo y dime, ¿quien es Golds, quienes son los guardianes, y quien mierda es Twilight?.- pregunto mientras pisaba con fuerza mi mano izquierda, a lo cual me retorcí un poco de dolor.**_

 _ **No se que fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza, pero fue algo impulsivo una la vez loas estúpido que pude haber echo.**_

 _ **Me abalance contra ese sujeto y comencé a golpearlo con fuerza, o la poca que podía tener después de todas las horas de tortura que tuve.**_

 _ **Los otros que estaban ahí me quisieron detener, pero a cada que se acercaban yo les pateaba en donde pudiera para alejarlos. A uno logre arrebatar le el cuchillo y en un momento se lo clave en el ojo.**_

 _ **Sus gritos de agonía eran horribles, yo empujaba mas adentro el cuchillo haciendo círculos, y cuando me arte de sus gritos empuñe el cuchillo y le enterré en su garganta, escupiendo sangre sobre mi. Fue cuando sentí otra vez un golpe en mi nuca y caí desplomado en el suelo.**_

 _ **Quise moverme pero sentí como me sujetaban los brazos y me alzaban con fuerza.**_

 _ **¿?:- jejeje, muy bien, sera a tu modo jajajajajaa.- comenzó a golpearme en la cara, en el pecho, me sujetaron de la cabeza y me propino un golpe en el cuello que me impidió respirar.**_

 _ **Las risas aumentaron a medida que me seguía torturando. -veamos que tanto aguantas- dos que estaban allí se acercaron con unos ganchos afilados hacia mi, y los clavaron en mis brazos arrancándole un grito de dolor. – sabes… hay cosas que me gustan de la electricidad, por eso experimento mucho con ella y su actuar en los cuerpos humanos- uno se hacerlo a mi y me arrojo un balde de agua fría. -dependiendo del clima, los electrones en el aire y principalmente… la humedad, los resultados de una exposición a las corrientes son…. Diversas.-se acerco a una palanca y la sostuvo con sus manos.**_

 _ **Shawn:- vete… aaasrgh…. Vete a la mierda.-**_

 _ **¿?:- respuesta equivocada.- cuando bajo la palanca mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar al sentir los calambre fuertes recorrer mis fibras musculares. Grite lo mas fuerte que podía para apaciguar el dolor, para que alguien viniera a socorreme aunque no lo harían, después de todo para eso me tenían pensé., además de ver como disfrutaban de jugar de manera tortuosa con mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **20 minutos, durante ese tiempo tuve que soportar los choques eléctricos, que aumentaban y disminuían de forma errática, gritando lo mas fuerte que podía hasta sentir que mis cuerdas vocales comenzaron a secretar un liquido, liquido que llegue a saborear y descubrir que era licuoso y semi amargo, y cuando terminaron los 20 malditos minutos ya no podía mantener mi cuerpo conectado a mi mente, perdía lentamente la noción mientras veía al maldito acercase mientras reía.**_

 _ **Su risa… su risa de no era lo mas lindo del mundo, y menos cuando estaba por desmayarme otra vez. Antes de caer sentí que los ganchos en mis brazos eran retirados, las cadenas de mis muñecas soltadas, me tomaron de los hombros, arrastrándome hasta donde ellos quisieran mientras yo caían en la inconciencia y la perdida de la percepción general.**_

 _ **No pude evitarlo, soñaba hasta despierto, el saber que esa fue la segunda peor tortura de mi vida me hacían cuestionar algunas cosas de la vida, digo ¿quien diría que la primera peor tortura que se puede haber tenido fue en un mundo dominado por caballitos de colores? No se ustedes pero antes si alguien me hubiera dicho eso le daría un buen golpe, ahora el golpe me tengo que dar a mi jeje.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me dolía la cabeza, los brazos, el tórax, la entrepierna, me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, hasta me ardían las extremidades, y no hablar de mi cara, era como si estuvieran caminando cientos de hormiguitas diminutas por toda mi cara.

Quise pensar, pero no pude, intente hablar, pero las palabra no salían, intente ver mas allá de la obscuridad de mis párpados, pero no pude distinguir si estaba con los ojos abiertos o no, tampoco sentía los parpados así que era inútil intentar mover ya que basado en experiencias pasadas, estaba sufriendo una parálisis de sueño.

Podía oír el ruido del agua gotear y golpear el suelo, a las ratas chillará y caminar buscando comida. Pero lo que me ponía nervioso era el escuchar el tenue ruido de las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba, y de pronto se detuvieron.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el agua fría cayendo sobre mi cara y torso, pude al fin ver aunque no mucho por mi alteración, una silueta que estaba a mi altura caminado hasta posicionarse frente a mi cuerpo.

¿?:- _mmmh, que curiosa criatura, lampiño y feo_.- no sabía cuantos me habían dicho feo en lo que iba del día, pero tenia unas ganas irresistibles de golpear al que me dijese eso otra vez. - _hooolaaa, todo bien?, ¿estas consciente?-_ escuche que comenzó a decir.

 _Shawn:- aaarg~ where… where I am?-_ pregunte con apenas un hilo de voz, pero al decirlo me comenzó a doler la cabeza muy fuerte.

¿?:- woow, hablas, eso es increíble- a pesar de que veía su silueta no podía sus facciones o siquiera su cuerpo, solo una mancha negra. -hey, presta atención cuando te hablo-sentí un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguido de un segundo balde con agua fría en la cara.

Me costo entender lo que veía y pasaba al rededor de mi, el lugar estaba oscuro y olía a humeda, mire detrás de mi y me tope con una pared llena de musgo de la cual surguian un par de cadenas que acaban mis brazos y manos.

Y en frente de mi encontré ni mas ni menos que otro maldito caballo, para entonces ya me había resignado, otra vez, a creer qu e todo lo que vi era muy real; era un cuadrúpedo, como las que me atacaron y como Fluttershy… _jajaja, pero si es que se me olvida todo, ustedes no saben como llegué a parar aquí no?, bueno les contare brevemente…_

* * *

Fluttershy:- bueno iré por el café, dijo mientras yo soltaba su pata y la veía retirarse hacia la cocina, mientras yo me dedique a inspeccionar la sala con detalle, y fue cundo mire una lampara que estaba al lado del sillón, y era feaa, parecía un lagarto pero no tengo la mas mínima idea de que era exactamente y como me dolía la cabeza por la pérdida de sangre y el hambre decidí recargarme en el sofá para descansar un poco.

Xronos:- muy bien, ahora que se supone que hagamos? Ella nos entiende, bien, pudo curar tus heridas, perfecto, pero…-

Shanw:- mis heridas cierto…- al decir eso llame la atención de Xronos. -creo… creo que pudo sacar la bala de mi brazo.- dije tocándome el hombro comprobando que si, esa zona ya no me dolía tanto y tampoco sentía que la bala siguiera allí.

Xronos:- ¡genial! ¿Podra quitarte las otras?- apenas dijo eso la vi entrar nuevamente por donde se fue y traía cargando en su lomo con perfecto equilibrio una bandeja de madera.

Fluttershy:- aquí tienes… oh no tienes que ayudarme no hace falta.- dijo al ver que me estire para tomar la bandeja con mis manos y colocarla en la mesa, acto seguido ella se sentó ami lado y me paso una taza con café. -por cierto, cuando estaba tratando tus heridas saque eso… " _señalando un frasco transparente_ "… ¿que es exactamente? Estaba en tu brazo, lo saque por que no me dejaba tapar esa heridas dijo mientras sufría un pequeño escalofrío al recordar esa escena.

Yo me quede callado, no sabia si decirse lo, después de todo si se lo decía y no le fustaba su uso me arriesgaba a no volver a recuperar su confianza, y en mi situación actúa eso no me convenía en lo absoluto.

Shawn:- eso… pues como te lo digo…- dije dudando de mis palabras mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

Fluttershy:- oh cierto… " _abrinedo un cajoncito abajo de la lampara"_ … creo que esta cosa te pertenece, ¿no?-dentro del cajón sacola glock con los 2 cargadores. -¿por cierto para que sirve?se ve pesado jeje- dijo moviéndo su pata arriba y abajo pesandola.

En síntesis le dije que era un aparato que servía para proteger me y proteger a mis seres queridos, que en parte es verdad solo que no le dije como precisamente funcionaba, ahorrándome muchas explicaciones.

Los minutos habían pasado y nosotros seguiamos hablando, el café se había terminado y Fluttershy decidió buscar un poco mas.

Fluttershy:- " _desde la cocina"_ … _oh por cierto shawn, se me olvido decirte que invite amis amigas para ver si nos pueden ayudar._ \- me informo desde la cocina.

Shawn:- it's tour home, whatever you do or decide will be fine for me- le dije tranquilamenteviéndola volver de la cocina con otras 2 tazas de café humeante.

Fluttershy:- me alegro que digas eso, pero como mi invitado, y mas importante, mi paciente, tengo que asegurarme que estés bien y no te pase nada, por lo que estoy a tu completa disposición.- finalizo con una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba su taza em tres sus patitas.

Shawn:- you are kidding, rigth? I'm the one who should be at tour completely disposal.- dije dejando la taza a un lado para concentrarme en ella.

Fluttershy:- ooh no creó haber echo algo realmente llamativo, solo hice lo que me pareció correcto, te lo dije no?- dijo ruborizándose un poco.

Shawn:- are you talking seriously? First you saved me from dying frozen and bled, then you cured me, gave me a temporary roof where to spend the night, and most importantly… you gave me a reason… a reason to still live and continue… it's for that i'm completely grateful for all you doing for me.- le hable desde el corazon, y confió en que me haya entendido, ya que hasta lagrimeaba por mi sensiblería.

Fluttershy:- ooooh~ eres un sentimental.- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. Cuando nos propusimos tomar las tazas y seguir tomando, alguien había comenzado a llamar a la puerta, y aunque yo me puse tenso y agarre con fuerza mi pistola, Fluttershy coloco su pata sobre mi mano logrando tranquilizar me.

Fluttershy:- tranquilo, son solo mis amigas que vinieron de visita.- dijo levantándose caminando con algo de prisa hacia la puerta.

Shawn:- ok, I trust in you- dije colocándole el seguro a la pistola y guardándola en mi cintura.

¿?:- _¿Fluttershy? ¿Estas ahí?_ \- pregunto una vos desde afuera que se me hacia conocida.

Fluttershy:- si si, disculpa pero les tengo una sorpresaa~ - dijo emocionada. -cuando yo les diga empujen la puerta, ¿esta bien?- dijo abriendo apenas la puerta y alejándose de la misma para ponerse a mi lado pidiéndome que me levantase, a lo que accedí.

¿?:- _b-bueno, si tu dices, pero estamos algo ocupadas, ayer en la noche algo muy raro sucedió y te tengo que explicar calmada mente.-_ volvió a decir aquella… lo que sea y por alguna razón se me hizo muy peculiar.

Me puse a pensar rápidamente y fue tarde cuando caí en cuenta de quien se trataba de las mismas criaturas a las que me enfrente ayer.

Shawn:- F- Fluttershyno, wait…!- ya fue demasiado tarde, la puerta se había abierto y como lo supuse, las que me habían estado persiguiendo estaban ahora dentronde la casa.

RD:- Fluttershy, ¿que es lo que querías?…. Mostrarnos…- el ambiente se tenso cuando nuestras miradas de fijaron en el otro, ellas mirándome con asombro y yo con preocupación, una ventana muy pequeña estaba abierta para las posibilidades, pero en todas involucraba… que alguien saliera herido.

Fluttershy:- chicas, quiero presentar les a mi nuevo mejor amigo... El es Shawn…. Cormac.-

No deje que terminase de decir mi nombre, si había de caer preferí que ella viniese conmigo como fuese, le levante ambas patas delanteras y pase uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello apoyando un cuchillo sobre el mismo mientras que con la otra apuntaba la pistola en contra de las presentes.

Shawn:- ok, anybody move… or i'll kill her.- simplemente no estaba dispuesto a caer prisionero o que me matasen, y si eso decía que tenia que matarlas a todas no tendría ni el mas mínimo problema.

Fluttershy:- s- Shawn…- sentí como una lágrima caía sobre mi brazo, y me sentía mal por hacer eso pero era mi única salida.

RD:- ¡suéltala maldito!- intento avanzar pero al verme como le apuntaba con el arma y ver como apretaba suavemente el cuchillo contra el cuello de la pegaso solo se que de allí mirándome con enojo, las otras solo me miraba con asombro intentando pensar en como salvar a su amiga.

Peroo porque arriesgar su vida? Fluttershy fue la única que se atrevió a confiar en mi y yo le daba un cuchillazo por la espalda… así que si la habría de amenazar mejor era decirla la verdad

Shawn:- _Fluttershy I can't hurt you… but I need you help me to escape from here, just… just follow me, ok? All will be ok._ \- si tenia que arriesgarme en algún momento a que ellas me descubriesen este debía ser el momento antes de que se salga de control y ya no pueda hacer nada de nada. Como pude mire sus ojos para que viera que no le mentía, pero al mismo tiempo. - _but, if I can't take the control of the situacion… I can't promise you that there willn't be any injoured today.-_ sus lágrimas se detuvieron, ayudadas por mi que me tome las molestias de limpiarse las disimuladamente.

Twilight:- tranquila Fluttershy, todo saldrá muy bien.- no se que pretendía exactamente al moverse muy lentamente hacia su compañera celeste quien no dejaba de mirar cada uno de mis movimientos.

Shawn:- ¡I say don't mover!- rugí al ver como se acercaba hacia la celeste.

Fluttershy:- por favor twilight, no te muevas, dice que todo estará bien si lo dejamos ir en paz- rogó Fluttershy al intuir como sus amigas se arriesgarían a todo por salvarla.

Twilight:- un momento, ¿le entiendes? ¿Pero como…?-

Fluttershy:- no es fácil de explicar, pero te puedo asegurar que no es malo, y también se que nada de esto es necesario, pero lo están asustando al ser tan agresivas-

RD:- ¡¿asustado?! ¡¿Agresivas?! ¡¿Como puedes defender lo de esa forma cuando tiene un cuchillo en tu maldita garganta?!- grito indignada la pegaso.

Yo con suerte entendía algunas palabras sueltas pero hablaban muy rápido, me estaba confundiendo y también empezando a desesperar, y cuando se tiene empuñada un arma es muy complicado no disparar contra alguien.

Shawn:- ¡shut up, or I'll shoot you!- grite apuntándole a la celeste, y creo que entendió la amenaza ya que bajo la cabeza y las orejas mientras gruñía lista para atacarme.

RD:- ¡si le haces daño te juro que te mato!- me grito en amenaza, y como no estaba seguro de que me dijo bien, comenzó a hacer mas presión el el cuello de Fluttershy con el cuchillo pero sin dañar la.

Fluttershy:- por favor, los tres cálmense, arreglemos esto de forma pacifica.- sus intentos de relajar a las otras dos fue inútil, la celeste me miraba esperando la mas mínima distracción para arremeter contra mi, y la morada hacia lo su parte analizando me también.

Pero la que no hacia absolutamente era la anaranjada, aquella que se asusto al verme y que por su culpa estaba en esta situación. Y para cuando quise mirar que mierda hacia vi como se alejan muy lentamente de la puerta.

Shawn:- ¡I said don't move!- deje de apuntar a la celeste y me concentre en la anaranjada que se detuvo al ver que descubrí su intento de escape, y esa pequeña distracción mía fue aprovechada por la pegaso celeste quien se acerco mas a mi, hasta que su frente estuviese frente al cañón del arma.

Shawn:- do you really think… be I can't kill you or anybody here? Stay back or I promise make you a new hole in tour stupid face- era en vano amenazarla Fluttershy se negaba a traducirle eso, y también se negaba a luchar para que la soltase, ella solo quería un desenlace feliz, que yo conociese a sus amigas y que volviera a casa sano, y yo solo le arruine esa esperanza.

RD:- ¡¿adivina que idiota?! ¡NO-TE-ENTIENDOOO!- la zorra grito tan fuerte que casi se me revientan los tímpanos.

Shawn:- ¡mover te… yaaa!-

Fluttershy:- ¡por favor dejen de pelear los dos!- Fluttershy volvió a llorar y al mismo tiempo comenzó a moverse errática mente provocando que la cortase levemente y que su pelaje amarillo se manchase un poco de sangre, y eso solo provoco que la pegaso celeste se enfureciera mas.

RD:- ¡¿como es posible que defiendas a esta… esta cosa?!-

Twilight:- ¡Rainbow aléjate ya de el!- dijo avanzando hacia su amiga.

Shawn:- " _apuntando a Twilight"_ … ¡don't move, it's an orden!- un disparo se me escapo por los nervios, pasando muy cerca de la unicornio e impactando la pared detrás de ella.

Xronos:- ¡ _shawn ya basta esto se esta saliendo de control!_ -

Fluttershy:- Shawn, detente… " _sniff"…_ por favor basta ya!- exclamo la pegaso amarilla moviéndose con mas fuerza.

RD:- ¡¿porque nos haces esto?! ¡¿Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!- había retrocedido un poco luego del disparo que di.

Twilight:- Rainbow, no te muevas quédate ahí-

Xronos:- ¡shawn escucharme…!-

Fluttershy:- ¡chicas por favor escuchen…!-

Aj:-emmm, ¿Twilight… un poco de la ayuda?- la anaranjada estaba moviéndose lentamente intentando huir, y nuevamente efectúe un nuevo disparo que paso sobre su cabeza y raspó un poco su sombrero.

Shawn:- Fluttershy, if she move's again, I'll shoot them.- en eso note como a la morada comenzaba a brillar le el cuerno. – hey you stop that now!-

Fluttershy:- shawn… chicas!-

Xronos:- _¡SHAWN BAJA LA MALDITA PISTOLA YAA!_ -

RD:- ¡vamos atacarme si puedes!- comenzó a gritar me alentando a que le disparase… y la paciencia se me agoto rápido. -¡hazlo ahora estúpido!

Shawn:- ¡shut up!- le propine un golpe muy fuerte con la culata del arma.

En el momento que ella se desplomaba en el suelo, la anaranjada había logrado escapar, dispare una ráfaga rápida salio intrépida hacia la puerta para impactar contra la madera y la tierra. Me intente centrar nuevamente el las dos que estaban adentro, pero la pegaso cían había aprovechado para levantarse del suelo y darme un buen cabezazo en la frente, logrando que soltase a Fluttershy y la pistola, cayendo de espaldas.

RD:- ¡AHORA TWILIGHT!- no alcance a pensar demasiado; Fluttershy estaba a unos escasos 20 centímetros, la alada celeste estaba volando cerca del techo preparada para taclearme, y la morada… estaba en posición de ataque apuntando su cuerno hacia mi, del cual brotaba una rara aura morada, y yo solo contaba con el cuchillo.

De un momento a otro, tome al cuchillo del filo, lo lance y…

RD/Fluttershy/Twilight:-….-

La unicornio se desplomo en el suelo sin fuerza, con un pequeño hilo de sangre brotando de su frente.

Aturdido por lo que acaba de hacer, tome la pistola y tome a Fluttershy del pelo halando la hacia mi viendo como desesperadamente intentaba ver a la unicornio

que posaba en el suelo inmóvil.

Xronos:- _¿que… hiciste?_ \- escuche que murmuro suavemente.

Shawn:- i… I'm so sorry, but you don't give me another choise.-

Fluttershy:- ¿por… porque le hiciste eso?- rompió en llanto.

RD:- voy…- sus ojos llenos de furia se centraron en mi. -¡VOY A MATARTE!-

¿?:- uuuugh~, Rainbow ?~- la celeste se dio vuelta y se lanzo hacia el cuerpo de la morada, ¡la estúpida no murió!

¿Como pude errar le? ¡Se tenia que haber muerto! Sorprendido le mire la herida y luego el cuchillo detrás de ella, solo le había encestado un golpe con el mango del cuchillo.

Shawn:- i'm not playing.- alze el arma apuntando hacia la morada jalando el gatillo.

Twilight:- ¡AAAAAAH!- grito de dolor al sentir como su carne era perforada por la bala… había logrado darle en una de sus alas.

Shawn:- please forgive me, fluttershy…- apunte a la pegaso celeste que se encontraba intentando ver como podía ayudar hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba apuntando. -but I can't longer allow more setbacks- No se movía de su lugar, hasta temblaba del miedo.

Me asegure de que no fallaría el tiro, apuntándole directo en la cabeza.

Pero un ruido a mis espaldas me hizo voltear y ver ala poni naranja intentando entrar por la ventana, y justo cuando intente darme la vuelta para disparar, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara que me derribo hacia atrás cayendo de costado, el golpe me aturdió algo dejando que Fluttershy se soltase una vez mas.

La pegaso celeste por su parte se elevo hasta el techo y lo mas alejado de mi, mientras que la naranja se integro también al interior, me recompuse levantándome, si tenia que pelear a mano limpia lo haría.

Si bien me esperaba un ataque de las dos, me sorprendí cuando un choque eléctrico me hizo retorcer me del dolor.

Levante le vista con la mano cerrada en un puño y se lo acerté a la pegaso que venia en picado hacia mi, la tome del lomo y la arroje contra la unicornio que estaba siendo atendida por Fluttershy. La poni naranja corrió hasta posicionarse detrás mio, y salto para colgarse de mi espalda colocando sus patas alrededor de mi cuello, sentí como por hacer presión hacia abajo mi intentaba tirar al suelo de espaldas o asfixiarme.

Sus patas eran fuerte y no lograba siquiera tocarlas, ya harto pase mi mano por sobre mi hombro, logrando tomarla del pelo, me incline un poco y de un tirón logre quitármela de encima y azotar la enfrente mio con la espalda en el suelo.

Alze la mano en un puño y la baje con fuerza para noquear la, pero la celeste se había repuesto y me dio un cabezazo que me arrojo hasta chocar contra la pared.

No alcanze a reponerme que la pegaso se me lanzo encima y comenzó a golpearme con sus patas una y otra y otra vez.

Con cada golpe comenzaba a serme difícil el mantenerme consciente, hasta que en un descuido de ella logre esquivar un golpe, y al ver su pata cerca de mi rostro abrí la boca lo mas que pude y le incruste los dientes lo mas que pude en su piel y carne, saboreando un momento la sangre que se escurría por mis dientes y llegaba a chorrear por las comisuras de mis labios y los bordes de las marcas que se profundizaban bajos mis dientes.

Cuando ella reacciono para gritar libere su pata de mi boca y la tome de los hombros para arrojarla contra el suelo, donde con una patada en su lomo la envíe junto que Fluttershy y la unicornio morada, al ver esto la poni rubia se me abalanzó contra mi y logro derrivar me, quiso continuar golpeándome pero volví a abalanzar me con la mandíbula abierta dispuesto a morderla en donde fuera.

Cuando vio que hise esto y recordando lo que le paso a la pegaso echo para atrás su cuerpo cometiendo el error de dejar mis brazos libres permitiendo que la tomase de la cabeza. Primero le propine un cabezazo, luego con ambas manos, soltando primero su cabeza aprovechando que estaba aturdida, le golpee con los puños cerrados a la altura de las orejas, para finalizar dándole un puñetazo en el hocico que termino con ella dejándola en el suelo con su boca y nariz sangrando.

Intente levantarme, ya estaba cansado de pelear, con suerte y me podía mantener de pie y caminar tranquilamente, incluso un dolor de cabeza causado por el hambre me comenzó a dar.

Di unos pasos torpes acercándome a las otras; la pistola estaba en el suelo, así que me agache a tomarla y volver a acercarme a ellas hasta estar mas o menos cerca.

Shawn:- " _no cometeré… ni un error mas"_... Your last words?- pregunte mientras sacaba el cargador y comprobaba las balas.

Fluttershy: ¡ya basta, deja esa cosa ahora!- sus ojos estaban hervido en enojo y llanto. -¡yo te salve la vida, y me dijiste que me lo debías!-

Shawn:- … yes, I said that… " _cambiando el cargador"…_ and that's why… I will not kill you.- tenía 5 balas lista para introducirse en la cabeza de las ponis.

Aj:- ¡ni se te ocurra!- con media vuelta la intercepte en medio de su envestida con un rodillazo.

Pero grave fue mi error al no reaccionar a tiempo, para cuando me di la vuelta otra vez sobre mi, sentí como un rayo me rodeaba electrocutando me, al tiempo que escuchaba el grito de " _¡ahora!_ ", seguido de un golpe fuerte en la mandíbula que me hizo caer de culo al suelo. Por el golpe quede algo aturdido, dispare un par de veces contra las siluetas que se movían, pero al tercer disparo sentí otra corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo con mayor intensidad, arrancando me un grito.

La naranja, que se había repuesto del golpe que le di, aprovecho para golpearme con sus patas traseras en mi estomago para luego alejarse rápidamente.

El choque eléctrico paso a segundo plano cuando intentaba por todos los medios respirar un poco mientras tosía, ya cada vez veía mas borroso, pero lo que pude distinguir bien fue la patada celeste en mi cara que me hizo caer un poco de costado.

Mientras me mantenía a duras penas con mis brazos, pude ver… aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que me había encontrado al principio, llenos de determinación y fuego en su interior brillante, tal vez cristalizados… solo los admire un momento ya que se había dado la vuelta dándome la espalda, alzando sus piernas fuertes.

.

.

.

… caí de espaldas sintiendo como se desvanecía todo a mi alrededor, mirando aquellas patas de colores que se agrupaban frente a mi. Todavía tenia la pistola, pero mi mano fu aplastada y la pistola…arrojada lo mas lejos de mi que se pudo. Solo pude escuchar su voz.

Fluttershy:- ¡ _shawn, no… nnnnnggg… sueltenme necesita… no lo permitiré… shawn!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

y se fue todo a la mierda, mi primera amistad en este mundo, mis chances de seguir con mi vida… todo un bello panorama reemplazado por un jodido imbécil… mmmh creó que no fue muy "breve" mi relato verdad, lo siento.

¿?:- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, CONTESTA CUANDO TE HABLO!- sentí un fuerte bofetón que "me trajo" de nuevo al aquí y ahora, pero que hijo de puta. -maldita sea hace mas de 10 minutos que te estoy hablando, ¿en donde has estado eh, bastardo?- otra vez su sonrisa molesta y sarcástica se presento en su rostro.

Camino un rato de un lado a otro, de adelante hacia atrás, girando en sus propios pasos y devuelta otra vez a caminar.

Fue una pelea psicológica totalmente desigualada, el fresco y sereno, pero yo era otra historia, hubo momentos en donde casi me desmallaba por la perdida de sangre, pero me di cuentas mas tarde que algunas de las heridas ya no sangraban se habían abierto levemente dejando salir sangre.

¿?:- jujuju~, aaah pero que criatura tan patética, dime ¿tienes algo de sueñito?- se me acerco y paso uno de sus brazos… ¿o eran patas?, la cuestión es que me "abrazo" como si fuese su amigo. – quizás… sienteees… ¡¿dolor?!- de pronto sentí como un hormigueo intenso comenzó a crecer en todo mi cuerpo que comenzó y desapareció rápidamente, si antes estaba mareado para ese punto, el choque había acelerado mi cerebro en un santiamén.

En medio de mi alteración pude identificar en donde estaba, el panorama anterior, el hermoso y tierno interior de una cabaña en medio de una pradera, paso a transformarse en una lúgubre habitación de piedras musgosas apenas iluminada con unas antorchas viejas, acompañada de un suelo duro de piedra deforme y puntiagudas en cierto y específicos sectores, todo esto cerrado por una reja de metal semi brillante por el musgo que comenzaba a crecer debido a la humedad del ambiente, y mas allá de ella solo había otra pared sin musgo, pero con marcas verticales y diagonales que se enmarcaban bien en la piedra porosa y desgastada por sabe dios cuanto tiempo.

Mas sin embargo cuando termine de fijarme en los detalles de mis "aposentos", y decidí en ver al sujeto sonriente, este mismo coloco sobre mi cabeza un saco de tela áspera, según la textura del objeto claro, la cual estaba provista de unos agujeros para mi nariz.

¿?:- oooh lo siento pero tendrás que aguantar un poco mas, lamentablemente mi rostro no es para mostrarlo tan toscamente, se necesita de preparación…- sentí como las cadenas se aflojaron y mi cuerpo descendía lentamente gracias a algún tipo de mecanismo viejo que se dejaba escuchar atra vez de las paredes. -… ¿sabes una cosa?, me gusta ser perfeccionista en mi trabajo, no… admito la aleatoriedad en mis procesos de investigación o interrogación… ups, creo que cometí un error, aarsh esto es de lo que hablo, detestó cuando salgo de mis rutina y ¡aaaagh lo estoy haciendo de nuevo!- escuche como algo metálico caía en el suelo duro, para luego escuchar como lo arrastraba un poco hasta que se detuvo. – " _suspiro_ "… sabes estoy algo cansado ya, ¿que tal si nos ahorras tiempo y me dices para que te enviaron? Y mientras ya puedes dejar esa estúpida forma, aunque puede engañar al principio, se hace obvio que el cambio de forma constante te esta pasando factura.-

Shawn:-…- solo obtuvo silencio de mi parte.

¿?:- si tu insistes, a decir verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que eras inteligente, pero me equivoqué al creer en eso.- lo escuche dar unos pasos, y sentía su presencia cerca mio, como si me estuviese depredando, clavando sus ojos en mi nuca.

De la nada sentí un golpe firme y duro en mis costillas, había estado calculando donde golpearme en el lugar mas debil sin matarme, y logro mas que eso, casi me desmallaba luego de soltar un grito atroz de dolor.

¿?:- ¿te gustó?, jajajja, mi buen estimado, te presento a la barra de falaka…- fugazmente pude ver a través de las hebras viejas de aquel saco en mi cabeza, que se extendía un trozo de madera curvo con apariencia de una espada de madera.

Mas sin embargo, note como de entre las juntas y puntos del tejido se filtraba un pequeño resplandor azulado, que muy apenas podia distinguir, pero cuando aquella criatura se movió para rodearme, note que el trozo de madera estaba flotando, aquel brillo azulado se intensificó levemente y aprecie que el mismo se posaba sobre la empuñadura del arma, quede atónito al ver ese… no sabia definir lo bien por ese entonces. -es un obsequio de unos colegas de Niponian, la obtuvieron gracias al cacique de una tribu que se lo obsequio en agradecimiento por protegerlos durante la boda de su hija, principalmente… ¡DE USTEDES!-

Shawn:- ¡AAAAAARGH…STOP PLEASE!- senti como una costilla se me rompía, esta vez el golpe fue mucho mas fuerte que antes, pero no se detuvo allí, otros dos golpes mas me propino siendo uno de ellos en la pierna causando me un gran dolor provocando otro grito de mi parte. -what…. Argh… what do you want form me?!- le grite mientras sentía que me asfixiaba por el saco en la cabeza.

¿?:- haré mas de 1 mes que se dio la boda real… " _suspiro"_... Aun recuerdo los gritos de terror, y enserio interrumpir una boda así, hay que tener valor para pensar que no habría seguridad en la capital mas segura de todo el reino.- seguía su parloteo, que para mi no era mas que un sinsentido ya que apenas si envía algunas palabras suelta, que a decir verdad no me ayudaban en nada a adivinar que decía el poni… a la mierda, me rindo, les diré "ponis" que es lo que son. -¿que estaban pensando? Atacar con tanta imprudencia y exponerse a plena luz del día con su princesa a la cabeza, debo admitirlo… son mas inteligentes de lo que pensaba- no vi a que velocidad fue el palo cuando golpeo mi brazo, grite de un dolor intenso porque un hueso se me rompió estando a punto de desgarrar la carne.

Shawn:- ¡aaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaarg! ¡Pleasse let me go!- grite de dolor mientras me sacudía con violencia intentando zafarme sin éxito.

Decidió arremeter otra vez, dejo que gritara, y volvió a golpearme en el torso, en las piernas, en los brazos, no se por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, ya ni siquiera sentía las extremidades o el torso al igual que ya no podía gritar mas.

Resistí lo mas que pude, rogando y luego insultando a que me soltara o que parará pero no conseguí nada mas que golpes y su risa maníaca me incentivaba a querer escapar pero al final solo podía emitir espasmos y ruidos incomprensible.

¿?:- tsk, _¡saquen todo!_ \- su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero sus pasos los oía claramente, estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza casi rozando el suelo de no ser porque me mantenía encadenado desde mis muñecas sangrantes. -te dire algo…- sus pasos eran cada vez mas pequeños, su voz mas prominente que se repetía como un eco interno. – _aveces el animal mas fuerte e inteligente tiene que rebajar se a cometer una barbarie de tal magnitud, que sus semejantes jamas podrán imitar por la repulsión que sentirán en su interior… esas… son sabias palabras, ¿no lo crees?-_ la gran puerta de metal comenzó a chirriar se detuvo antes de terminar de cerrarse. -ten un feliz sueño, porque te aseguro que no seré tan amable como antes-

Cuando se cerro la puerta caí desplomado sobre el suelo húmedo, ni quise moverme siquiera.

Comencé a sollozar levemente por la frustración que sentía, la tristeza, la impotencia…

Como pude, y con todas mis fuerzas, ma arrastre hacia la pared,-al comprobar que seguía encadenado- y me recosté sobre ella para descansar y soñar un rato, deseaba hacer cualquier cosa para escapar, pero estaba muy cansado y todo me superaba, así que solo cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shawn:-… ¿para esto me trajeron?- pregunte al aire mientras una lágrima traicionera se me escapaba de los ojos…

.

.

.

.

.

… _solo en la penumbra, tirado en un rincón como un perro, con los ojos clavados en la nada sumida en una obscuridad infinita. Antes por lo menos disfrutaba de un suelo de piedra, que se calentaba levemente y me permitía dormir mas cómodo, pero ahora el suelo era metálico…. Y muy frío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, y por cierto... no quiero poner fecha pero tal vez, tal vez, suba un capitulo el 22 de mayo, TAL VEZ.

no tengo mucho por decir, mas que buenos días/tarde/noches a todos, muchas gracias a todos a quellos que leen este fanfic, es lindo ver que algo que hace uno es valorado :)

pues nada, comenten, puntuen y suscribanse :V, y nos vemos dentro de poco.

chau.

P.D: una cosa, ustedes creen que... debria hacerme un face en donde yo suba o publique algunas cosas?, mas que nada para avisarles si subire algo o no. piénsenlo ;)


	9. Chapter 9: nightmares

bueno, eme aquí.

saben, durante los últimos 4 años pese que podría lograr ser una persona que cumple con su palabra, evidentemente no es así, han pasado ya 3 semanas de la fecha en la que prometí subir un capitulo.

me explico; el 22 de mayo, por si no lo supusieron, fue mi cumpleaños numero 17, y quería darles como regalo a ustedes este capitulo, de esta forma les agradecía el que leyeran el fic.

cuando paso la semana llego el 6 de junio, fecha muy importante en la historia, el desembarco de normandia, por lo que quise subirlo para esa fecha, tampoco lo hice.

se me estropeo el celular que es lo que utilizo para escribir debido a que no tenia una computadora digna, que aun sigo sin tener una propia(escribo desde la computadora de mi casa es para uso completamente familiar y la ocupa mi hermano casi todo el día porque el también es escritor), hubo problemas en mi ciudad por problemas de transporte publico (un paro de las cuatro empresas colectiveras por 9 días seguidos) por lo que no fui al colegio y no se me ocurría nada como para poder terminar el capitulo.

¿por que me excuso de esta forma? por el hecho de que me da bronca el prometer algo y no cumplirlo, es a mi parecer una falta de respeto hacia ustedes de mi parte. también esta el hecho de que tuve tiempo de sobra para terminar el capitulo, pero no lo hice porque me puse a hacer y terminar un tanquesito ft 17 renault y a terminar un modelo de cartón y papel del fn fal, ambos de los mismo materiales.

así que esta es mi razón por la que no subí nada. me salteares las disculpas por que son inútiles en este punto, así que lo único que puedo decir es que disfruten la lectura, yo me voy a echar un sueñito por que son las 02:04 de la mañana del miércoles y me tengo que levantar a las 6.30, y nos vemos abajo

los quiero chico :D

* * *

7: nightmares

Meneándose con la brisa, las hojas de las palmeras bailaban con el viento suave del pacifico haciendo gala de sus colores verdes brillante que se tornaban blancos por el reflejo del sol, a la par que los pájaros entonaban una melodía suave y natural que relajaban a todo ser que se atreviera a admirar los sonido que en ese preciso momento se producían…

 _*_ _fii_ _iiiuuuuuuuuu…_ _boom*_

Tal vez fue 1, a lo mejor 2, un sonido reemplaza a otro, los sonidos cambian de a ratos… y su significado también…

 _*boom*_ …

Pasaban de a 1, agitados y con prisa, pero templados ante circunstancias tan peculiares, acarreando los días de tensión sobre sus hombros junto con el metal que tanta desdicha trajo a miles.

 _*boom… *boom*…_

Alzando toda esperanza al aire dispararon sus almas intentando alcanzar un consuelo, -causado por el fuego de las políticas mal practicadas-, arrebatando la de otros que buscan lo mismo.

¿?:- _¡…!_ \- su voz apagada resonó en mi cabeza, aun sin escucharlo auguraba una tormenta de fuego.

Los pasos apresurados que apenas se escuchaban se detuvieron, y con movimientos pertinentes, comenzaron a reventar los compartimientos que guardaban el mejor y, al mismo tiempo, la peor creación del hombre.

¿?:- _¡a las armas ya!-_ una orden vacía que obedecer, se movían con rapidez pero con miedo al pensar en no poder volver a ver el cielo sin ser violado por nubes negras, o ver a sus pares con la cara desvencijada y manchada de negro, con ojos vacíos y secos.

* _tirtirtirtirpium*_

Cuatro solo un de ellos revoto. A lo lejos, presentí como 4 almas sacudían sus cuerpos, el primero se detuvo junto con el tercero, dejando al segundo y al cuarto seguir hacia adelante.

Con violencia, el tercero dejo salir un poco de su alma como una ráfaga ígnea que se perdía en el cielo manchado. El primero intento llamarle, pero su voz fue acallada por el estruendo que comenzó el segundo, quien pacientemente esperaba entre desahogos para jalar el gatillo.

El cuarto sólo hacia un esfuerzo vano por escuchar al primero.

1…. 2…. 5 …. 5 fueron los minutos interminables de lucha ciega, apoyados por el primero….. 5 fueron los cargadores del tercero…. Y solo vasto 5 segundos para divisar, lastimosamente tarde, al avión que no se contuvo a atacarlos con tranquilidad.

 _*trtrtrtrtrtsktsktsktskts*_

Solo el tercero cayo herido, el cuarto sólo se desplomo sin emociones ni movimientos. 1…2…. Y creo que un tercer traqueteo, un tercer rugido lento, un pequeño temblor que aumentaba lentamente, y un derrape seguido del chasquido brusco de las pesadas orugas de metal al chocar contra las ruedas.

Un zumbido mecánico, uno se detuvo antes, los otros se de tuvieron después.

Soldado 1: _¡tenemos que sacarlos a todos! ¡Ordenes del comandante!-_

 _Soldado 2:¡queda uno allí adentro!...¡ Cuidado!-_ una tras otra, cada vez mas cerca que la anterior, caían y caían, moviendo el suelo bajo mis pies, las paredes que me rodean, el techo que cubría mi cabeza.

El ruido agudo de las alas al bajar en picado para luego ascender e irse por donde vino, ¿para que quedarse si ya hizo daño?, ¿para que mirar atrás todo a lo que le damos la espalda?

 _Soldado 1:-¡derriben la puerta! ¡Derriben la ya!-_ los gritos desesperados.

Soldado 2:- _¡no se puede! ¡No podemos derribarla, esta trabada!-_ los golpes inútiles, los motores rugiendo.

Soldado 1:- _¡tienes que abrirla, se moriría si lo dejamos!-_ cayendo en picada nuevamente, ignorado por los otros, unomas o uno menos ¿que importa?.

Soldado 2:- _¡ya basta, no me grites!-_

Soldado 1 _:- ¡hazlo entonces!_

Sargento:- _¡al suelo ya!-_ alejándose rápidamente, todo era tan tranquilo, un silencio reino por unos segundos, tan largos como minutos, u horas.

Cerré los ojos, todo se desvaneció por unos instantes… me sentí en el cielo, antes de caer al ojo del tornado, no sentí nada, ni como parte del techo cedía, una verdadera pesadilla digna de un condenado.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, sentía que el calor me rodeaba, me asfixiaba.

Silencio, una brisa se colaba por cada centímetro de piel al descubierto que tenía, y con temor abrí los ojos, cegándole en primeras instancias por el sol. Y juro que vi, en esa pequeña fracción de segundo que mantuve los ojos abiertos un campo verde e infinito.

Perplejo y sin paciencia abrí los ojos, y desagradable fue mi sensacion al descubrir un campo gris, quemado por el fuego, lleno de cráteres humeantes, de arboles muertos, un páramo coronado por nubes negras, humeantes, que apenas si dejaban pasar un poco de sol.

Tambaleante me levante, solo veía los campos ennegrecidos. Di un paso imprudente, todo mi ser sufrió un escalofríos al escuchar… al escuchar un susurro en el aire. Un poco perplejo mire a todos lados, y a donde que fuera que mirara solo estaba ese páramo inhóspito.

Di un paso mas, y esta vez sentí una vibración lenta, sutil, una vibración que saboree en el aire, sintiéndola en cada pelo de mi cuerpo. Decidido di un tercer paso, y fue ahí que comencé a sentir… susurros.

Gritaron, hablaron, lloraron pero siempre en susurros, sentía que me cubrían, que me clavaban sus garras en la piel, cubriendo mi cuerpo, los susurros se intensificaron, volví a sentir las vibraciones bajo mis pies, intensas, pausadas, aumentaron, crecieron, el valle silencioso, aquel valle muerto y calcinado volvió a convertirse en un campo de guerra, y yo era el pobre diablo en medio de aquello.

Me rodeaban, me aturdían, me castigaban. Escuchaba los lamentos de todos aquellos que conocí, llorando por mi, culpándome a mi, torturándome y traicionándome a mi.

Cerré mis ojos, no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, sabia que me culpaban, que me odiaban, pero yo sólo podía gritar que lo sentía, que me perdonaran, pero no podía pedir perdón si no me perdonaba primero.

Se callaron de repente, ni una sola brisa de aire se sentía. Abrí los ojos temeroso, y grande fue mi sorpresa… mi emoción, y al mismo tiempo, con algo de terror, al ver que frente a mi había una cabaña, estaba algo vieja, sucia, el paso del tiempo no le fue para nada puerta de madera, apunto de caerse, tan vieja que ni los años pueden afectarla mas de lo que la han afectado, siendo su ultima alteración su total aniquilación, cuando llegue el momento en que cada parte de su ser colapse en si mismo. La aprecie como podía, quise acercarme… pero… me detuve en seco.

El ambiente se volvió pesado y hostil, podía sentirlo… al igual que sentía como se me encogía el corazón, como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, e incluso como mis ojos querían desbordarse en lágrimas.

Muy lentamente gire la cabeza, y detrás de mi ahí estaba, imponente, pero derrotado, duro pero destruido, totalmente muerto, mas aun así despedía una furia tremenda, furia causada por, seguramente, el abandonó de su gloria.

Su color -ennegrecido- me gritaba que lo ayudase, me pedía que lo arreglase, pero _"¿que podía hacer yo con semejante maquina?"_ pensé yo, _"no te pude guiar a la victoria, ¿y esperas a que te repare?"_ , reflexioné.

Su cañón quemado, señal de que lucho hasta el final, la torreta agujereada a un costado, herida de guerra, el blindaje rayado y deformado, signo de malas decisiones.

El leopard 2, con los mismos daños que recordaba cuando lo monte por ultima vez, pero tenía algo raro, poseía… no sabría explicarlo… un aura, emanaba enojo, tristeza.

Dirigí mi vista nuevamente hacia la cabaña, me atraía hacía ese lugar un algo mas fuerte que yo, y me daba la sensación de que ese lugar era el único en donde resguardarme de mis pesadillas.

Di un ultimo vistazo al tanque, solo estaba ahí, muerto y sin nada que ofrecer, así que solo deje caer una lágrima mientras un "lo siento" se ahogaba en mi garganta, y con fuerza titanica, ordene a mis piernas a acvanzar hacia aquella cazucha.

Pero... cual rugido de león embravecido, que bramaba hacia los 4 vientos su furia infernal sobre aquel paramo calcinado, postal de guerra y tarjeta de presentación de una naturaleza sin piedad, el tanque... mi tanque, encendió su motor mas fuerte que nunca; no podía comprender , mucho menos explicar como, pero de algún modo sentia que el tanque no era movido por combustibles fósiles, siquiera que fuera manejado por alguien, sino mas bien sentía como era movido por el odio, la sangre que recorría por su armazón de hierro era la misma que este cobro en sus dias, aquella que tiño el suelo, las aguas, el aire, el mundo a causa de la guerra.

Sangre y odio la movian, sangre y odio le demandaban que hacer hacer, y esa misma sangre y odio era la que exigia con vehemencia un cuerpo, imploraba desde lo mas recondito de su bestial ser, que su sed de sangre, de dolor y de odio fuese saciada por nadie menos que aquel que lo condeno al sufrimiento y humillacion eterna.

Mi sangre se heló al instante al suponer lo obvio, era yo al que buscaba.  
mas sin embargo, aun a sabiendas de que ese peso jamas me abandonaría, yo lo intente ignorar y tomar camino hacia la cabaña. No termine de dar mi segundo paso que fue cuando mis nervios se dispararon a los mas alto que podían llegar y mas, y el causante fue el rechinido y costoso movimiento de las pesadas cadenas que arrastraban las orugas de aquel tanque viejo y demacrado.

Las ruedas gritaban de dolor al tener que moverse, el chasis crujia con cada centimetro que avanzaba, y el motor rugia y maquinaba con todas sus fuerzas, llegando al punto de que partes del motor sucumbian, pero como si un demonio lo hubiera poseido, avanzaba mas y mas rapido.

Camine, trote, e incluso corrí, y al final me encontraba huyendo de aquella bestia que me perseguía a una distancia cada vez mas corta. Sus cadenas rechinaban en dolor pero la sed de sangre que reclamaba aquel tanque eran de por mucho superiores a cualquier dolor efímero o superficial, y llego el punto en que el pobre motor ya no podia mas con aquella patética carrera, _"un momento de respiro"_ pensé al escuchar y ver como el motor reventaba alzando en la parte posterior del tanque una nube de humo y fuego.

Asombrado quede al ver que otra explosión mucho mas grande y potente, genero un arranco un súbito que me obligo a caer sobre el suelo desorientado.  
un zumbido se apodero de mis oídos, un dolor inmenso me invadía en el cuerpo, mi pecho ardía, al igual que mi corazón, mi respiración era dificultosa, y el sabor amargo de la sangre volvía a sentirse en la boca, pero por mas que tanteaba no encontraba significado ni lógica sobre aquel dolor, no había herida, pero si dolor incurable.

Con la visión reducida mire con susto aquel monstruo de hierro que se erguía todavía frente a mi, el humo negro lo rodeaba y cada segundo que pasaba apreciando lo su aspecto decaía mas y mas, pero el sentimiento de que lo inundaba no lo abandono en ningún momento .

Me precipite a levantarme a pesar de que seguía aturdido y con dolores por todo el cuerpo me apure a levantarme y retomar mi carrera hacia la casucha, mientras el leopard me seguía por detrás, largando una humareda por cada uno de sus aberturas posible e imposibles.

Tal vez no lo aceptaba por miedo o por cualquier otro motivo, pero a cada paso que daba me era imposible el seguir ignorando la orquesta que se propiciaba desde los mas profundo del páramo, una cacofonía de sonidos y susurros aterradores pero bien familiares para mi persona.

Estaba muy cerca de la cabaña, esta me llamaba, y de alguna forma, me decía que me protegería de todo mal. La tenia tan cerca... pero se esfumo en tan solo una décima de segundos bajo una nube de humo y tierra. Una bomba, fue lo que pensé.

Cuando esta se disipo mire asombrado la cabaña, ubicada ahora mas lejos de lo que pensaba. Sin pensarlo mucho corrí, corrí como nunca lo habia hecho, ignorando el dolor, ignorando el ruido.  
pero me era imposible ignorar el miedo que sentía por el tanque, o las bombas que caían al rededor, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, no podía ignorarlo, no podía hacer lo que siempre hacia, ignorar.

El metal crugia, explotando incluso, el motor ahora incendiado ardia con impetu monstruosa, las cadenas crujieron hasta que estas cpmenzaron a romperce, pero no impidio que el tanque se siguiera moviendo detras mio, acechandome como un animal de caza que persigue a su presa.  
Estaba harto, lo presentia. Queria dar final a esa perecucion, la torreta comenzo a girar, el cañon descendio hasta donde pudo, me apuntaba.

Las bombas caían, las balas de las ametralladoras a la lejanía pasaban de largo, sobre mi cabeza, por entre mis pies, pero no se detenían por ningún motivo.

Disparo.

Exploto detrás mio, sentí la tierra elevarse y sacudirse en ese momento, había esquivado el obús por apenas milímetros, pero no se rindió, cargo nuevamente, y volvió a disparar, pero con iguales resultados.

La cabaña, tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo, no importara cuanto me acercase, a la que parpadeaba se alejaba dos, tres, y hasta cuatro metro, estaba a tan solo medio metro, y se alejaba mas y mas. No tenia fin ni principio, no había un clímax en la cacofonía de las explosiones, ni una bajada de telón para aquel monstruo que protagonizaba mi martirio, mi pesadilla; un ciclo que se repetía una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, un circulo vicioso en el cual me había metido para no salir mas.

El humo, las cenizas mismas me comenzaban a rodear rápidamente, no importaba que corriera un poco mas a prisa, estas siempre lograban adelantarse me, transformándose en garras filosas que se aferraban a mi piel. Sentí como se clavaban en mi piel dolorosamente y me jalaban para que tropezara en mis propios pasos, incluso me tomaron de los pies y cara, pero ni aquel ardor infernal me impedían seguir corriendo.

Estaban tan cerca, ya no se alejaba mas, ¿pero que ganaría con entrar?, ¿acaso aquella estructura de maderas viejas, podrían protegerme del fuego de aquel infierno?, ¿podría siquiera brindarme esperanzas...

... y perdon?

Un estridente sonido me alerto, no podía saber que pasaría a partir de allí, no es como si antes hubiera podido.  
quería rendirme, detenerme o dejar que aquellas garras me llevaran con mi verdugo.

 _Gracias, papá_

Cerre la puerta detrás mio tan rápido como pude, me apoye sobre las misma mientras me dejaba caer mientras hacia de contra peso en la misma, me sentía dolorido, me ardía el pecho con intensidad, me faltaba el aire inclusive, pero ni aun habiendo arrancando me la camisa blanca y comprobando que no tenia herida alguna pude explicarme el porque de tales dolores.

Sentí como las paredes vibraron, las bombas seguían allí afuera, haciendo que la choza temblara como un pequeño castillo de naipes, y fue cuando nuevamente aquel aullido agudo se hizo presente en el aire aumentando de intensidad.

-" _es un sueño, es solo un sueño_ "- me decía a mi mismo una y otra vez, pero ni yo me creía esa palabras tan vacías. Mire las paredes que temblaban, era solo un cubículo cuadrado exento de cualquier tipo de mobiliario, pero si algo no faltaban eran cuadros, cuadro que cubrían cada sector de aquella casa, y su único dibujo eran de siluetas humanoides negras, y el único color independientemente del negro reinante era el blanco de los ojos de aquellas siluetas, pequeños puntos blancos que me miraban, incluso en el techo había mas cuadros con las mismas características, inclusive el marco dorado que delimitaba a cada uno de ellos.

Los ignore, es lo único que se, ignorar los problemas que me rodean, dejarlos a un lado y pretender que no existieron nunca, y cuando menos lo espere, esto volverán a tocar a mi puerta para golpearme aun mas duro que si los hubiera enfrentado en primera instancia.

Cerre los ojos, me rendí, ya no quiero luchar mas contra la realidad, es inútil

Solo déjenme en paz

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio.

Abrí los ojos lentamente con miedo, y demasiado para ser sinceros, ya no escuchaba las explosiones, ni aquel ruido agudo, solo viento.

torpemente me levante del suelo y abrí la puerta, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían; aquel páramo muerto, desecho, había desaparecido, los cráteres, los arboles muertos, los cadáveres, todo desapareció dando lugar a un campo verde e infinito, mirara donde mirara solo veía lo mismo. Y lo único que interrumpía aquel infinito páramo, era la cabaña, y yo.

Me di la vuelta para mirar su interior, nada, no había nada, ni siquiera los cuadros. En su lugar... habían ventanas

Estaba totalmente inmóvil, miraba aquella escena con incredulidad, ¿era real?, no podía serlo, me negaba a aceptar tales ideas...

Pero por que ignoro lo obvio.

-" _¿por qué?_ "- musite débilmente, comencé a hiperventilar, ya no lo aguante mas, así que me desmorone. -¡¿por que?!-

-¡¿que te he hecho yo a ti?!, ¡¿por que haces esto a mi?!- las lagrimas inundaron mis mejillas, estaba sufriendo como nunca lo hice. -¡¿quien te crees que eres?!,¡ solo estas ahí, disfrutando de como me arrastro entre mi propia mugre!, ¡¿no es así?!.

-¡¿por que lo permiten?!- me desplome sobre mis rodillas.-¡¿por que disfrutan el verme sufrir?! ¡¿que les he echo yo a ustedes, sádicos de mierda?!.- torrentes de lagrimas salían de mis cuencas oculares.-¡¿por que dejan que siga?!, ¡¿por que?!- deje de gritar.

-díganmelo...- baje la cabeza aun con lagrimas. –díganme el por que... por favor, necesito saber el por que... por favor, díganlo.. díganlo...-

.

.

.

.

.

...- ¡DÍGANLO!- ¡TODO EXPLOTO, LAS PAREDES SE DESTROZARON! TODO VOLÓ POR LOS AIRES INCENDIANDO SE EN ESTE INFIERNO AL QUE USTEDES LLAMAN HOGAR! ¡Y YO... YO ERA EL MALDITO ENTRETENIMIENTO! ¡¿ NO ES ASÍ?!

¡ARDÍ EN AQUELLAS LLAMAS!. ¡PODÍA SENTIR EL DOLOR, EL REPUDIO, LA IRONIA DE MIS PECADOS!  
¡SENTÍ SUS BURLAS, SUS RISAS Y EXPECTATIVAS! ¡APLAUDIENDO UNA VEZ SUS SÁDICOS DESEOS HABÍAN SIDO SATISFECHOS!  
¡ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍAN, ¿VERDAD?!, ¡¿VERME SUFRIR?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo... quería vivir... ¡SER LIBRE!

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gusto comente, y si no, también. que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche. nos vemos

Atte: XronoMaster


End file.
